Legendák Táblája
by Evibee
Summary: Nyárig szünetel. A saját karakterim története, igazából a RO világából már csak a kasztok maradtak meg a városok és a szörnyek.
1. fejezet: A csapat és a mágus tanonc

1

**1. fejezet:** A csapat és a mágus tanonc

Rune-Midgárd, furcsa világ tele szörnyekkel, szellemekkel, rémekkel és varázslattal. Itt minden nap megküzd egymással a jó és a gonosz, és -mint tudjuk - gonoszak nem csak a szörnyetegek lehetnek. A legtöbb városa békés, és környezete is, de a rossz mindig ott bujkál, akár irigység, akár hatalom, vágy képében. Itt kezdődik a mi történetünk is, pontosabban az Alberta melletti kis erdőben. Alberta kikötőváros volt, és erdeiben ártalmatlan lények éltek. Épp megfeleltek a tanulni vágyó kalandoroknak, és ezt így gondolta három lány is.

Ketten a bokrok közt lapultak és valószínűleg a harmadik lányra vártak.

-Rei, én nagyon örülök meg minden.- mondta kuporogva, és zöld szemét vörös hajú társára emelte.- De, mit is keresünk itt?- mászott pár métert a koszban és bebújt egy fa mögé.

- Hát, igazából már én sem emlékszem- mély hangja volt, és ahogy beszélt tekintete egy pillanatra sem nyugodott.- Arimi azt mondta, akar valami, kavicsot vagy mit.

- Remek...- fordult hanyatt, és tarkóján összekulcsolta a kezét. – És ő mikor szándékozik megjelenni?

Rei hosszasan hallgatott majd nagyot horkantva kiáltott Kumeii-re.

- Vigyázz!- valami becsapott kettejük közé. A barna hajú lány oldalra fordult és nagyra tágult pupillákkal meredt a lényre.

- Mi a...- hebegte

- Nem mindegy!! Gyerünk!!- a vörös hajú lány felpattant, és előrántott egy kardot.

Ahogy Kumeii is feltápászkodott látta, hogy egy nagyobbacska Willow1 nézett le rájuk. Kumeii nagyot nyelt, ő nem rég lett tolvaj, és tudta bármennyire is kicsi ez a szörny, neki meggyűlhet vele a baja. Rei azonban magabiztosan állította bele a pengéjét a lénybe, majd Kumeii-re nézett és várt. A tolvaj előhúzta hüvelyéből saját fegyverét, egy rövid tőrt és nekirontott a dögnek.

Ami épp ebben, a pillanatban csapta el Riet aki nyekkenve esett a puha fűbe.

Kumeii itt már sejtette, hogy baj lesz de azért belevágott kettőt-hármat a Willow törzsébe. Ettől aztán az még agresszívabbá vált, és Kumeiit is elvágta.

- Na jó, merre van már Arimi?- nyögött vérző szájjal a tolvaj.

Majd unottan nézte, ahogy társa eldobja lapos fegyverét, és a hátán lévő hüvelyből előhúz egy gyönyörű katanát2. Majd egyetlen csapással ketté metszi az előbb még, fenyegető dögöt. A kardforgató egész alakjából sugárzott a nyugalom és erő, majd ő is leült a fűbe és a katanát tartó kezét kezdte szorítani.

Kumeii nyöszörögve közelebb mászott, és figyelte ahogy Rei méltóság teljes mozdulattokkal megtisztítja a fegyvert.

- Eh, nekem még mozogni is nehéz, te meg a kardod tisztogatod??- meredt rá a tolvaj.

- Nem vagyunk egyformák, és te gyengébb is vagy...- visszatette a katanát a hüvelyébe. – ha rád nézek, hogy gyere és öld le, akkor gyere és öld le.- utasította rendre a megszeppent lányt. – Arimi is csak amikor kéne, akkor nincs a közelben.

Mintha csak a végszavát halló színésznő lenne, jelent meg egy hosszú szőke hajú és hosszú szoknyás lány. Arca kipirult a futástól és, arany szín haja lassan lengett utána. Nyakában kereszt lobogott, majd amikor meglátta a pihegő párost, mosolyogva guggolt le velük szembe.

- Képzeljétek, találkoztam egy kováccsal aki...-zsebébe nyúlt, a másik kettő próbált lesújtóan nézni rá, de annak fel sem tűnt.- adott nekem egy szép új csatot.

Csak úgy sugárzott róla az öröm nem lehetett rá haragudni, hatalmas mosolya még szebbé tette mint máskor. Hajába tette a kis zafírék holdacskát, és megigazította ruhája szegélyét.

- Nem akarlak sürgetni vagy ilyesmi, - nézett a még mindig örömködő lányra Rei- de meggyógyítanál? – Arimi ekkor vette észre a sebeket.

- De, de sajnálom – hangjában hallatszott, hogy tényleg sajnálja. Kezét imára kulcsolta és lehunyt szemmel kezdet mormogni valamit. – Gyógyítás!- két tenyerét a kardforgató keze fölé tartotta, és az imént még nyílt seb beforrt.

A gyógyító mosolyogva ült a térdein és Kumeiire pillantott, akin csupán pár horzsolás volt. A tolvaj fújtatva állt fel és elrakta a pengéit, és nagyot nyújtózott.

- Arimi, miért nem vagy ott sose ahol lenned kéne?- nézett le gonoszan.

- Ümmm, de az árus azt mondta: Egy ilyen szép kisasszony.- ajkát lebiggyesztette és tündöklő szemekkel lesett fel.

- Mindegy- sóhajtott – a lényeg, hogy ideértél nem igaz? – állt fel Rei is.

Már csak a kis gyógyító ült a földön, a másik kettő kinyújtotta érte a kezét. Ő pedig mosolyogva felrántatta magát. Ezután elindultak, vissza a szállóba ahol szobát foglaltattak. Útjuk során Kumeii sok szörnyet legyilkolt de csak a kisebbeket. Ő volt a legfiatalabb első job-os hármuk közül, Arimi egy évvel idősebb volt kettejüknél. Rei pedig alacsonyabb, legalább egy fejjel, ahogy kifelé tartottak az erdőből egy sikolyt hallottak. Arimi a hang irányába fordult és szeme sarkából látta a bólintó párost. Kezeit a magasba emelte és a futásnak eredő lányokra emelte.

- Gyorsulás!- majd magára tette tenyerét és ő is gyorsan futni kezdett.

Nem sokára meglátták a sikoly okát. Egy kis novice3 állt és körülötte vagy 10 creamy4 csapdosott szárnyaival. A lány összegörnyedve kuporgott és sikongatott. Rei előkapta a katanáját, Kumeii pedig a tőrjeit és beugrottak a szörnyek és a novice közé. Majd Arimi kirántotta a síró kislányt a körből.

Leültette és kisebb sebeire tette a kezét, amik így beforrtak. Rei gyorsabban aprított mint a tolvaj, de az is igyekezett. S lassan érezni kezdte az erős ellenfél hatását, a pengék lassan könnyebbnek tűntek. Felgyorsult, Rei csodálkozva nézett a hamiskás mosollyal aprító tolvajra.

- Kö...Köszönöm...-pihegte a lány – de a többiek?- visszafordult de mire visszaért volna ők már végeztek is.

- Érzem, hogy ez jót tett! – rikkantotta Kumeii és ledobta magát a kardforgató méretes pajzsára, aki ismét tisztogatni kezdte a pengét. –Mit kerestél itt ezek között??- nézett rá gyanakodva a tolvaj.

- É..Én csak át akartam kelni itt.- hebegte.

Arimi most nézte meg jobban a szakadtas kislányt. Nem is volt olyan kislány, annyi idős lehet mint ők. Egyszerű vászonruhát viselt aminek zsebéből kilógott egy kis tőr. Arca piszkos volt a földtől ahol az előbb még az életéért küzdött, a haját nem látta mert a fején egy nagy tojáshéj szerű dolgot viselt. Rei felállt eltette szép fegyverét és kedves mosollyal fordult felé.

- Hogy hívnak? Én Rei Zintos vagyok, örvendek. – felsegítette a lányt a földről.

- Celipa...Fuzuka.- válaszolt helyette Kumeii- ugye így olvasod? –kezében egy lapot tartott.- mágus tanonc vagy? – arcán különös kifejezés jelent meg.

- Iggen, de honnan tudod ezt?- nézett le rá rettegve a lány.

- Ugyan ne idegeskedj. Én tolvaj vagyok, ezt az adatlapot akkor vettem el amikor Arimi kiszedett a körből.- lengette meg a papírt.

- Miért vetted el? – ordított rá Rei. Celipa egy lépést hátrált a hangerő miatt, míg Arimi a földről kezdett felszedegetni valamit. – Nem bírsz uralkodni a piszkos kis mancsod felett? – mintha egy őrjöngő tigris szórta volna a nyálát Kumeii felé.

A tolvaj erről nem igazán vett tudomást és tovább nézegette a papírt, amit a kardforgató egy hatalmas taslival jutalmazott. Amíg Kumeii a fejét fogta fájdalmában addig ő visszaadta Celipának az adatlapot. Arimi még mindig nem vett tudomást a veszekedő párosról, a mágus tanonc pedig magához szorította a papírt és rettegve nézett a három lányra. „Ezeknek meg mi baja??" Lassan hátrálni kezdett és elakart futni, de Kumeii az úját állta.

- Hova-hova kisasszony?- nézett rá vigyorogva. – A törött fegyvereket ki fogja kifizetni mi? – mutatta pengéit.

- Az, hogy eltöröd a fegyvered csakis a te hibád.- zárta le a témát Rei. Celipa a gyógyítóra nézett aki számolgatott valamit. – Fuzuka-san mégis hova tartasz?

Celipa most jött rá, hogy hozzá beszélnek megfordult és riadtan a kardforgatóra nézett.

- A tesztemre. A Piramisokhoz. – válaszolt kurtán. Rei észrevette félelmét és mosolyogva fejbe dobta Kumeiit.

- Csak nem tartasz ettől?? – mutatott nevetve a homlokát dörzsölgető és sziszegő tolvajra. – Olyan gyenge akár te, csak pár hete lett tolvaj.- Celipa csodálkozva fordult meg ismét tengelye körül.

„De hát olyan jól harcolt az előbb" megszeppenve figyelte a puffogó Kumeii arcát.

- Ti is csak fél éve vagytok első kasztosok!!- mutogatott Arimire és Reire.

- Ne mutogass lopni fogsz. Oh tényleg ez már be is következett.- nevetett fensőbbségesen a kardforgató.

- Így van és ez nem helyes! Isten lefog rád súlytani.- jelentette ki bájosan a gyógyító.

Kumeii azt hitte felrobban, hadonászva kezdett vitatkozni a másik kettővel akik fensőbbségesen válaszolgattak neki. Celipa csak állt magához ölelve a papírt amit az imént visszakapott. Majd nem tudott segíteni kitört belőle a nevetés. A hármas csodálkozva meredt a kacagó novicere, aki közben összecsuklott és könnyezni kezdett. Kumeii elengedte Rei arcát –amit az előbb még húzkodott- és előre hajolt a mágustanonc fölé.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen jól szórakozol.- dörmögte. –Akkor had nevessünk mi is hadd lám a fürtjeidet, mit rejtegetsz. – keze megindult a tojáshéj felé, de Celipa abbahagyta a nevetést és fejére szorította a tojást.

- Ne...-suttogta, és elsöpörte a tolvaj kezét. Kumeii meglepődött de elvette a kezét.

- Te tuskó még be sem mutatkoztál.- törte meg a kínos csendet Rei.

- De én sem – intett Arimi mosolyogva – Arimi Tenda vagyok, árva és hontalan.- mondta továbbra is mosolyogva és kezet rázott vele.

- Én pedig- bökött hüvelyk ujjával magára a tolvaj – Kumeii Subara.

A mágus nem igazán tudta mit kéne tennie de örült, hogy a fejfedője a fején maradt.

- Celipa Fuzuka.

- Jah tudjuk, na menjünk.- mondta Kumeii már messziről, Rei homlokán kidagadt egy ér majd a tolvajhoz vágta pajzsát aki összeesett.

- Ne is figyelj rá.- legyintett a kardforgató – Velünk jössz? –ajánlotta fel.

- Igen biztonságosabb lesz ha velünk maradsz.- helyeselt Arimi.

Celipa megköszönte és elindultak ki a város felé, mikor elhaladtak az alélt Kumeii mellett Arimi intett és a púpja lelohadt. Lassan feltápászkodott és utánuk indult. Övtáskájából elővett egy üveget és kiitta tartalmát, már vagy negyedórája mentek amikor kiértek a nagykapuhoz. Egy nagy fakapu volt, kékre festve a fehér fel mellett, Igazán jól mutatott, Rei és Kumeii neki feszültek és kinyitották. Az engedelmesen nyikorogva nyílt az utazok előtt, a kapuőr kipipálta őket a listán, de Celipa nevét nem találta.

- Az nem lehet, biztosan itt jött be. Nem igaz?- nézett le rá Arimi, a varázsló félénken bólintott.

- Akkor nekem nem szólt.- jelentett ki az őr – Ami pedig büntetést von maga után. - kitartotta tenyerét a leggazdagabbnak tűnő, vagyis a gyógyító felé. – 3000 zeny5 lesz. – Rei elővette tárcáját és kifizette.

Kumeii megdöbbenve látta, hogy a csizmaszárából veszi elő. Tudta csakis miatta rejthette oda a kardforgató. Majd észrevette, hogy a mágustanonc reszket; kezét zsebre vágta és figyelte minden mozdulatát. Mikor fizettek és elmehettek Rei kérdőre vonta a lányt.

- Miért nem jelentkeztél le? És ha meghalsz odabenn??- szidta össze a remegő lányt.

-Az nem válaszolt, hanem tovább ment velük a fogadó felé, ahol leültek az egyik központibb asztalhoz. Mindenki rendelt valami ételt csak Celipa nem.

Így üldögéltek amíg Rei nem kezdett ideges lenni és az asztalhoz vágta villáját.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen? – Kumeii kíváncsian nézett kardforgatóra. Ez volt az első alkalom ugyanis amikor nem vele veszekedett.

- Rei-chan ne itt. – törölte meg a száját Arimi a szalvétájával.

- Akkor hol mi??

Erre a többi vendég is felfigyelt, az egyik azonban nem a hadonászó vöröset figyelte hanem a gubbasztó Celipát. Felállt az asztaltól, de olyan lendülettel, hogy fellökte a székét. Emiatt aztán mindenki rá meredt, Rei is abba hagyta a kiabálást és a szakállas férfire nézett. Az egyenesen rájuk bökött pontosabban a nagyra nyílt szemű Celipára. Egész testében remegni kezdett és saját vállát ölelte át.

- Ez az a lány!!- odarohant.

Olyan lendülettel rántotta le kislány fejéről a tojáshéjat, hogy az leesett a székről. Kumeii szájában egy csirke combbal állt meg. Celipa haja kibomlott a kalpag alól, hosszú volt majd derékig érő és szinte teljesen fehér. Rei meghökkent, mint többen a fogadban a férfi megfogta a lány kezét, aki már könnyezett és felrántotta.

- Ez egy mágiahordozó!!

Mindenki tudta mit jelent ez. Celipa vagy nem ember volt vagy félvér. Ezekben az időkben már alig lehetett találkozni egy-kettővel, mert mindet vagy rabszolgasorban tartották, vagy meggyilkolták. Celipa könnyes szemmel nézett a megszeppent asztal társaságára.

„Végre találkoztam, rendes emberekkel...miért ,miért kell ennek így lennie??" Érezte ahogy elkezdik húzni kifelé a teremből, de ő mindkét lábát megvetette. Erre azonban nem volt szükség, Kumeii szabadon meredt kezével megfogta a férfi kezét, míg a másikkal még mindit a csirke combot tartotta. A férfi meglepődött, hirtelen köpni nyelni nem tudott, aztán Arimi felállt, felállította Celipa székét és letörölgette. Sem a szakállas sem a mágustanonc nem tudta mi történik. Rei nyugodtan ült és a férfire meredt.

- Mit csináltok?! EZ EGY MÁGIAHORDOZÓ!!- ordította és el akarta tépni a kezét Kumeiiéből, de az nem engedte.

- Tudja maga kikkel beszél?- nézett rá mosolyogva Arimi. A pasi arcán látszott, hogy ő csupán pár taknyos kölökre gondolt. – Ő,- bökött Reire – Rei Zintos a nagy Zintos klánból. – a kardforgató biccentett. – Ő pedig – mutatott most Kumeiire. – Kumeii Subara, a Payoni íjász családból. – a lány csak evett tovább.

Celipának ezek a nevek nem mondtak semmit, a férfi azonnal tudta kikről van szó. Elengedte Celipa lilás kezét és odébb vánszorgott majd csendben leült. A fogadó csendbe burkolódzott és lassan elkezdett kiürülni, de azok hárman csak ettek tovább. Celipa feszengve és sírva ült a helyén kicsit messzebb az asztaltól. Annyira hálás volt és félt, hogy nem tudta mit kéne mondania. Aztán ezt is Rei oldotta meg.

- Akkor ott tartottam...- köhentett – mi a frászt képzelsz, hogy egyedül bemész oda??- Celipa megszeppent egész másra számított, ránézett Kumeiire és Arimire akik mosolyogva folytatták az étkezést. Ő is megkönnyebbült kicsit és nagyot sóhajtott.

- De nehogy azt hidd, hogy most majd mindenhova hurcolászni fogunk.- jelentette ki Kumeii. – Én még mindig nem szeretem a fajtádat.

Celipa megrettent, Arimi csodálkozva pillantott a távozó tolvaj után.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet!!- őrjöngött Rei – Ő ugyanolyan ember mint te va...

- A mágusok a legrosszabbak.- zárta le a témát és elvonult. Rei erre nem tudott mit mondani.

A mágustanonc furcsállva nézett a lány után majd észre vette, hogy Arimi egy tál gyümölcsöt tol elé.

- Elkísérünk a teszted végéig, még ha morogva is. – mosolygott rá a gyógyító.

- Igen de aztán egyedül kell boldogulnod. Ennyi pénzem még nekem sincs.- tárta szét karját Rei.

Celipa hálásan bólintott most fordult elő vele először, hogy nem dobták ki valahonnan. S bár tudta, nem tart sokáig az útjuk együtt örült, mert úgy érezte van még reménye ebben a világban.

Kumeii az ágyán feküdt fent a szobájában. Rövid haja szétterült a párnán és karjait is lelógatta. A hold beragyogott az ablakon. „Úgy néz ki ez még bonyolultabb lesz mint az előző." Oldalra fordult és átölelte párnáját.

„Nem akarom, hogy ennek is ugyanaz legyen a vége..." Ezzel a gondolattal aludt el, míg útitársai még lent beszélgettek.


	2. fejezet: Veled vagy nélküled?

2

**2.fejezet:** **Veled vagy nélküled?**

Kumeii arra ébredt, hogy sajgott a háta, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét rájött, hogy miért. Arimi éjszaka vagy tévedésből, vagy direkt –ezt valószínűbbnek tartotta- bemászott mellé és kecses lába legkevésbé sem kecsesen állt bele a hátába. Lassan kezdett magához térni, körbe pillantott a kis és zsúfolt szobában. Három ágy volt, az egyiken Rei a másikon Celipa a harmadikon pedig ő maga aludt Arimivel. Volt három kis komód és nagy tükör, a gyógyító ezt szerette a legjobban a fogadókban. A nagy teljes alakos tükröket. A nap most kelhetett fel még alig volt árus az utcán, pedig ilyen korra már hemzsegni szoktak a fogadó előtt. Már 2hónapja itt laktak, nem mondhatta volna, hogy gyűlöli ezt a helyet de nem is szerette.

Felgyűrte Arimit a most már szabad ágyra és elkezdett felöltözni. Ruhája nem állt túl sok darabból; felvette buggyos térdig érő nadrágját, egy fekete toppot és rávette szokásos koszos vajszín zipzáras felsőjét. A ruhadarabokat térdnél és vállnál sárgás színű kövek fedték, leporolta a ruha karjait és megnézte törött pengéit. A másik három lány szuszogva emelgette és ejtegette a takarót a mellkasán. Kumeii halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és kisurrant rajta. Leosont a lépcsőn és befordult a konyhába; a szakács ott ücsörgött egy újsággal a kezében és valami érdekes főtt a tűzön. Mosolyogva lépett az igencsak férfias nőre.

- Megkaphatom a reggeli kakaómat? - a nő csak rábökött egy bögrére.

- És mikor mentek el?- lapozott. Kumeii felnézett a bögréből.

- Miért? – dobta be a bögrét a mosogatóba.

- Amióta itt van az a...tegnap este óta mindenki kijelentkezett, rajtatok kívül. – Kumeii meglepetten nézett a fogadósnőre.

- Azt hiszem ma este.- hitegette a nőt. Majd kisétált az ajtón.

„Akkor azért nincs itt egyetlen árus sem..." elérte a kék kaput amint tegnap visszajöttek, felíratta a nevét és nekivágott a vadonnak. Minden nyugodt volt kis nyulak és poringok görögtek elő innen-onnan. Kumeii kellemes sétát tett az erdőben, nem akadt nehéz ellenfélre de eladni valót bőven gyűjtött.

Rei nyögdécselve mászott ki a kuckójából, Arimi már a tükör előtt illegett és megkötötte masniját. Halovány foltként észlelte, hogy Celipa is felébredt, megdörgölte könnyes szemét és nagyot nyújtózkodott. A kardforgató hosszú vörös haja gubancosan omlott alá, válláról lecsúszott a hálóingje.

- Jó reggelt!- csilingelt Arimi hangja, és gyönyörű haja csak úgy lebegett utána.

- Ümmm... – válaszolta Rei és felállt, körbenézett – Kumeii?

- Elment.- jelentette Arimi.

- Igen azt én is látom...- húzott magára egy inget a kardforgató. Majd Célipához fordult.

- Jó reggelt.- mondta hangjában kíváncsisággal.

Ugyanis a mágustanonc épp haját türködte be a tojáshéj kalpag alá. Csak most tűnt fel neki az is, hogy a lány szeme szürkeszínű, és bőre szokatlanul fehér. Arimi kitárta az ablakot és meglepve tapasztalta, nemhogy egy helyes árus nem volt, de egyetlen egy sem. Kicsit elszomorodott majd ugyanolyan vidáman fordult meg.

- Vegyünk neked ruhát! – rikkantotta.

- De nekem nincs pénzem.- jelentette ki Celipa – és nem szeretek kölcsönözni.

- De neki van – bökött mosolyogva a kardforgatóra, aki épp a haját fésülte.

Rei érezte magán azt a bizonyos tekintetet, amivel Arimi vizslatja amikor venni akar valamit. Nem mert fel nézni mert tudta mi következik; belenyúlt a csizmájába. Megszámolta a pénzét, majd lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Mi vagyok én? Pénzes zsák? – nézett gonoszan a gyógyítóra aki erre a kérdésre egy bólintással felelt. – Bárhogy is, most nincs semmi pénzem. – tárta szét a karját.

Arimi ismét lelombozódott, se fiuk se vásárlás. Ám Celipa megkönnyebbült, felállt és eltette a fegyverét. Majd mind hárman kisétáltak az ajtón, a fogadó kongott az ürességtől. Megreggeliztek majd Arimi elkapta Celipa karját és kirántotta az ajtón.

- Hova megyünk? –próbált lépést tartani a mágus.

- Mi nem tudunk szörnyekkel harcolni nem igaz?- megállt a kikötőben. –Ezért azzal segítünk, hogy jó kedvet teremtünk. – kacsintott a megszeppent lányra.

Rei eközben átlépte az Albertai rengeteg kapuját. Sok nevet látott a papíron de Kumeiién kívül egyiket sem ismerte fel. A nap már magasan járt mikor a kardforgató átvágott a bozótoson. Most is életlenebbik kardját használta, akárhány szörnnyel is találkozott mindet lekaszabolta. Lassan kezdett unatkozni, amikor egy másik csapatba botlott. Messziről figyelte őket, 3 tolvaj volt és mind a három fiú. Rei lelapult az avarba, valami azt súgta neki jobb ha nem keveredik velük, ezt leginkább a csizmájába rejtett vaskos pénzköteg súghatta. Amikor elhaladtak mellette megfigyelhette mindhármuk arcát; az egyik rövid, gubancos hajú volt és olyan magas lehetett mint ő maga. A másik haja hasonlított a barack színéhez és tüskékben állt el a fejétől, de figyelmét a harmadik keltette fel. Hosszú fekete haja volt, magas, arcvonásai ismerősnek tűntek neki. Amint ezen töprengett valaki füttyentett fentről, felkapta tekintetét; ekkor már mindegy volt látja e a hármas vagy sem. Az egyik fa tetején Kumeii ücsörgött és az alatta lévő ágon egy nagy duzzadó zsák pihent.

- Rei te meg mit művelsz? – nézett le a földről lassan feltápászkodó lányra.

- Szerinted mit? – szeme sarkából látta, hogy a hármas elment és fittyet sem hánytak rá. Kumeii lehuppant a földre.

- Ha tudnám nem kérdeztem volna...- vállára vette a zsákját – tehát?

Rei a fiuk után pillantott, majd elhessegette aggasztó gondolatait, és figyelmét a tolvajra irányította.

- És mit gyűjtöttél ma? –nyitotta ki a zsákot válasz helyett. A tolvaj beletörődött és leült.

- Semmi érdemlegeset. De tanultam valami újat. – vigyorodott el.

- Remek... – a kardforgató – kiemelt a zsákból egy almát és beleharapott.

- Ki kell jelentkeznünk a fogadóból. – jelentette ki hirtelen Kumeii. Rei az almán rágódva bólintott. - Emiatt a kis mágus miatt most nem elég, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy itt vagyunk ; még a kedvenc szállómból is ki kell jelentkeznem. – Rei nagyot nyelt és hátra dobta fényes haját.

- Lehet de nem rossz ember. – erre a szóra a tolvaj furcsán nézett rá. – Jó-jó elkísérjük a tesztjére, utána már megtudja védeni magát. – Kumeii fürkészve vizslatta a lányt.

- Hiába túl kedves vagy. – mondta és beleharapott egy almába.

Arimi viháncolva ugrálta végig a macskaköves utcát, míg Celipa messze lemaradva kullogott utána. „Eh miért vagyok még mindig itt..." Ilyen gondolatok zakatoltak a fejében. Miközben figyelte a boldogan szökdelő gyógyítót. „Nagyon kedvesek de nem merek megbízni bennük...és az a Kumeii olyan ellenszenves." Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy elmosolyodott. A gyógyító talált pár embert akikkel bájosan kezdett csevegni. Celipa leült hátra egy hordó tetejére és hamiskás mosollyal figyelte a gyülekező tömeget a széplány körül. Arra gondolt mikor lesz olyan nap, amikor ő is ilyen lehet. Elővette a papírt amit Geffenben kapott a hozzávalókat már összeszedte már csak egy nővel kellett volna beszélnie a Piramisoknál. Ahogy olvasgatott egy árnyék vetült a lapra, hátra fordult és meglátta a tegnap esti férfit. Pupillái nagyra tágultak de sikítani már nem tudott mert száját egy erős tenyér zárta béklyóba.

Kumeii és Rei eközben belevetették magukat a veszélyesebb rengetegbe. Az egész erdő csendes volt sehol nem leltek egyetlen szörnyet sem. A tolvaj unatkozva nézegette viharvert pengéit.

- Be kéne vásárolnom.- jelentette ki hirtelen.

- Nincs pénzem... – jegyezte meg a kardforgató miközben utat vágott maguknak a dzsumbujban.

-Tudom! – lengettem meg Rei pénztárcáját vigyorogva. A kardforgató homlokán kidagadt egy ér, de megpróbálta magát türtőztetni.

- Visszaadnád? Köszönöm.- vette el tőle a tárcáját.

Lassan kezdett besötétedni, és mindketten úgy látták jónak, ha visszaindulnak és összeszedik a másik kettőt. Ahogy kifele haladtak újra belebotlottak a fiú csapatba. Kumeii arca felderült amikor meglátta őket.

- Ne...Neko-chan?- ugrott a fekete hajúhoz vidáman. Rei csendesen figyelte a jelenetet.

- Subara-san?- Kumeii nagyot bólintott, majd előre rántotta Reit is.

A beszélgetés nem tartott sokáig a fiúknak menniük kellett, Kumeii még váltott vele pár szót majd integetve búcsúzott el. Rei örült, hogy végre elindulhattak már viszketett a bőre a tolvajoktól.

- Újabban sokan lesznek tolvajok, ahogy látom.- mondta, és közben megropogtatta izületeit.

- Nem Kyu már régóta tolvaj. És ha igen, miért baj az? – vonszolta maga után a zsákját.

- Nem tudom, talán mert illegális amit csináltok? – nyitotta ki a kaput.

Kumeii grimaszolva utánozta a lány arckifejezését. Ahogy kiléptek a kapun a ziháló Arimivel találták szembe magukat. Az a térdére hajolt és kifújta magát.

- Celipa...Celipa eltűnt... – Rei csodálkozva nézett de Kumeii nem lepődött meg.

- Biztos lelépett, nem lenne meglepő. – dobta le zsákját az egyik sarokba a fogadó mellett.

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy nem rólad beszélünk...- mosolyodott el Rei.

- Akkor mégis hova mehetett mi? – dobta ki a pengéit a közeli kukába.

- Nem tudom a parton még mellettem volt. – csuklott össze lihegve a gyógyító.

Rei arca gondolkodást tükrözött, míg a tolvaj unottan üldögélt a padon, jól megnézte a kesztyűjén lévő mintákat. Arimi lassan szuszogott végig járhatta az egész várost. Kumeii körül nézett, minden a megszokott rend szerint ment a városban. Meglátott egy árust és maga után zsákját, ment üzletelni. eközben Arimi felpillantott a kardforgatóra.

- Mi csináltatok amikor utoljára láttad? – vette le magáról mell pajzsát.

- Hát ő leült valahol hátul...én meg beszélgettem. – mondta pironkodva.

- Akkor talán menjünk le a partra. – számolta pénzét a tolvaj.

- Azt hittem téged nem érdekel. – mosolyodott el Rei.

- Nem is. – indult meg a lejtőn a lány.

Arimi fejét kapkodva indult utánuk. Látszott rajta, hogy most esett le neki, hogy nem maradnak éjszakára. Lehangolódva futott utánuk, és megmutatta hol ült a mágus. A hordó mellett ott találták a listát, Arimi felvette és meglepve kezdte olvasni a papír másik oldalán volt.

- Jöjjön el Subara és Zintos ha látni akarjátok még a mágiahordozót. És itt a hely és idő. – lengette meg a papírt.

- Nah, az én nevem van elől- öltögette nyelvét Kumeii. Rei fintorogva vette el a papírt.- Akkor menjünk jó, mielőtt ránk esteledik.- indult el jobbra.

- Hé, ez a hely arra van.- bökött az ellenkező irányba a kardforgató.

- Tudom. – ment tovább.

Arimi kételkedve nézett utána, majd összerezzent, mert egy hatalmas dolog suhant el mellette. Oldalra pillantott és megpillantotta mi az. A férfi aki elvitte Celipát a tolvaj után indult. Elkapta a nyakát hátulról, Kumeii csak megfogta a kezét és kicsavarta. A férfi nyögve esett a kőre, Arimi meghökkenve állt egy helyben. Bár már vagy 5 éve ismerte a párost mégsem tudta megszokni az erejüket. Rei odasétált és kardját a férfi arca mellé vágta a földbe, aki ettől majdnem elsírta magát.

- Halljuk mit akar tőlünk?- guggolt le mellé kedvesen a kardforgató.

- P...P...Pénzt...-reszketett továbbra is.

- Az nekünk sincs. – tárta szét a karját a lány. Kumeii még mindig fogta a férfi kezét ami már igencsak rendellenesen állt.

- És hol van a lány??- aggodalmaskodott Arimi.

- Ott hátul a ládában... reszketett továbbra is.

- És miért is várta, hogy mi váltság díjat adunk érte?- szólalt meg végre Kumeii.

- Te..- felordított mert Kumeii elengedte a karját – Tegnap este miatt, azt hittem a barátotok.

- Hát tévedett. - Kumeii elindult. Rei fel pillantott.

- Hova mész? – Arimi eközben elfutott hátra a ládához.

- Haza.- mondta és eltűnt a látóhatáron.

Celipa nyugodtan üldögélt a láda alján. Amikor Arimi aggodalmasan levette a doboz tetejét. A mágus felült szája ki volt peckelve és kezei meg voltak kötve. De hatalmas erővel kilökte magát a ládából és éppen a meghökkent gyógyító lába előtt terült el. Könnyes szemmel nézett fel, amikor ráismert a lányra, megkönnyebbülés úszott a szemére. Arimi leszedte a szájáról és karjairól a kötelet. Rei megtörölte pengéjét és bele rúgott egyet a földön fekvőbe.

- Hogy lehet, hogy te mindig bajban vagy? – segítette fel a mágust akinek eddig is elég szakadtas ruhája még szakadtasabb lett.

- Sajnálom- nyögte az és leporolta a rongyot. Arimi örömmel ölelte meg a mágus tanonc vállát.

Kumeii hátra kukkantott a válla fölött és lassan mosolyogni kezdett. Majd intett a többieknek, hogy jöjjenek ők is. Celipa lassan megfontoltan lépkedett mögöttük miközben haját próbálta eltüntetni. Arimi megfogta a kezét és eltűzte a haját milliónyi csatjainak egyikével. Rei hadakozva ment a tolvaj után.

Valaki mindezt messziről a kikötő árnyékából figyelte. Gonosz arcán hosszú sebhely futott végig szemétől egészen az álláig. A napfény épphogy megvilágította öreg ráncos arcát, majd ismét árnyékba borult. Mintha maga a világ sem akarta volna, hogy valaha is meglássák.

Albertából északnak tartva érték el Payon városát. Öles tölgyek határolják s olyan az egész mintha az egész várost egyetlen nagy fa törzséből faragták volna. Különböző kultúrák szobrai vigyázták a várost, villogó szemeikkel riogatva az oda tévedő idegent. Bármerre nézett a szem csak hatalmas bambusz erdőket látott. De ott, azoknak a tövében gyakoroltak a kis gyerekek, ott bújtak meg a koldusok és odajártak titkon csókolózni a szerelmesek.

Celipa behúzott nyakkal pillantott fel a hatalmas fa faragványokra, ahogy körbe lesett látta, hogy a másik három lány magabiztosan lépked előre. Ahogy körbe lesett egyre több ember jelent meg a fák ágai alatt, volt aki íjjakkal bajlódott volt aki fát hasogatott. Ez volt az íjászok városa Payon. Kumeii egyenesen ment elől hatalmas léptekkel, mögötte Rei és Arimi lassan ment mögötte. A mágus pedig kíváncsian lesett jobbra balra majd orra bukott amikor az előtte haladók hirtelen megálltak.

- Itt vagyunk. – mutatott maga elé a tolvaj és egy hatalmas várszerű épület kapujára bökött.

- Régen jártunk itt- kulcsolta össze kezét tarkóján a kardforgató. – de nem hiányzott annyira. – nevetett a gyógyítóra aki ugyancsak nagy szemeket meregetett.

Celipa megbújt mögöttük és kerekre nyílt szemmel bámult a hatalmas címerrel díszített kapura. A címeren két egymással szemben ülő sólyom volt egy íjon. Ahogy Kumeii meglökte a kapuszárnyakat azok halk morajjal nyíltak meg. Bent ameddig a szem ellátott udvar volt és régies ház hatalmas verandákkal. A kert egyes részein öregek, fiatalok egyaránt céltáblákra lődöztek; de a másik három közül egyik sem állt meg egy pillanatra sem. Kumeii lerúgta a csizmáit, mind ugyanígy tettek, Celipa lerúgta csúnya kis topánját és összehasonlította a négy lábbelit. Két csizma és egy csinos kis szandál, az ő semmilyen szakadtas saruja eltörpült mellettük. Végig mentek a szép fákkal kirakott verandán, a kis terasz nyekeregve nyögött minden lépésük alatt. Majd hirtelen mozdulattal elrántotta az egyik csúszó ajtót és megpillantotta a szüleit. Apja azt figyelte pipázás közben ahogy anyja virágokat köt egymásba. Mindketten kimonóban voltak, látszott rajtuk, hogy öreg páros már. Egyikük sem emelte tekintetét a vendégekre, mindaddig amíg Kumeii le nem ült szépen a bokáira. A másik három habozva követte a példáját.

- Apa, Anya. – szemét a szüleire emelte – megjöttem. Jelentette teljes tárgyilagossággal.

- Igen lányom, észrevettem. – Apja nagy gomolyag füstöt lehelt a levegőbe, mire Arimi köhögő rohamot kapott. – ki más rontana be a pihenőszobába ilyenkor. – Kumeii szemöldöke megugrott. Majd lehiggasztotta magát.

- Elnézést kérek. – Rei horkantott, próbálta elfolyatni a belőle feltörő nevetést de nem ment neki.

- Oh, Rei kisasszony, hogy van az édesanyja? – pillantott fel a nő.

Celipa ekkor pillantotta meg a nő arcát, melyet aranyszőke haj keretezett. Gyönyörű zöld szeme volt, ahogy végig nézett a lányokon olyan volt mintha mindegyikőjüket megbabonázná. Celipa szíve hevesen vert, soha nem érzett még ilyet és soha nem látott még olyan gyönyörű embert, mint ez az asszony. Ahogy felemelkedett a kanári sárga kimonójában olyan volt akár egy hatalmas lepke. Celipa önmagát a légynek érezte, aki csak messziről figyelheti ezt a gyönyörűséget. Nagyot nyelt, és Rei arcára pillantott aki nyugodtan mosolyogva felelt az asszonynak.

- Köszönöm, remekül. És ön Subara-san? – Kumeii arca is megnyugodott, ahogy anyja mézes hangját meghallotta.

- Nagyon örülök. Kumeii te miért jöttél lányom? – leült az apja mellé, kezét a férje vállára tette és édesen mosolygott.

Kumeii végig gondolta mit is mondjon. Ahogy ott térdepeltek négyen a szoba szélén, Arimi körbe forgatta a tekintetét. Celipa viszont csak a padlót bámulta. A hosszú csendben csak a megfeszülő íjak hangját és a süvítő nyilakat majd a fába fúródó nyílét lehetett hallani. Jól ismerte ezt a kombinációt, hiszen egész életében ezt hallgatta.

- Milyen helyes kislány! – sikkantott az anyja és Celipára mutatott. – Milyen különös színű a haja! – Celipa összerezzent és önkéntelenül is összefogta a lobboncát.

- Tulajdonképpen miatta jöttem. – bökött rá. – Rátok bíznám. – Rei helyeslően bólintott. Viszont Kumeii apjának szemöldöke olyan magasra futott a homlokán, hogy azt hitték már nincs neki.

- Hogy mi? Ne értsd félre kislány veled semmi bajunk, de – kiesett a pipa a kezéből. – ideállítasz, csak így, mikor már nem láttunk vagy 2 hónapja. Most pedig azt kéred vigyázzak egy idegenre?? – mély reszelős hangjának nyomán mintha az idő is megállt volna.

A tolvaj nyakát behúzta a vállai közé, úgy hallgatta mit szólott a házura. Rei egyenes háttal ült, míg Arimi belekapaszkodott a mellette ülő megszeppent mágusba. Kumeii Anyja határozottan belemart a férje vállába mire az ismét lehiggadt.

- Te mit szeretnél, mi legyen? – nézett Celipára aki hatalmas szemét a nőre emelte. – Te, mit szeretnél? – A mélyre ható jáde pillantás mélyen belefúródott az övébe.

- M..mágus szeretnék lenni – szorosan összezárta a szemet félt kimondani a vágyát. Sokáig csend maradt mögötte csak a hármas bámulta és a két felnőtt mosolyogva.

- Mi sem egyszerűbb – gyújtott rá az idősebb Subara a pipájára. – Majd Kumeii segít azzá válnod. – most Kumeii szeme akadt fenn a meglepetéstől.

- MI?? – hebegett a kettő egyszerre – Miért én – vált ki Kumeii hangja.

- Nem te járkáltál valami mágussal évekig? – a tolvaj elhallgatott és bólintott felállt s elindult ki.

Miután Celipa sokáig nem mozdult Kumeii visszajött és kirántotta a szobából. Arimi meghökkenve ücsörgött csendben s csak a szemeit forgatta ijedten. Rei viszont nyugodtan felállt mélyen meghajolt és kilépett. Arimi is sietve kiperdült az ajtón majd visszaszaladt és meghajolt. A Subara páros mosolyogva nézett utánuk, majd a férfi egy csókot lehelt az a neje ajkára.

Kumeii sokáig rántgatta a mágus tanoncot a porban maga után, majd elengedte. Lassan mély levegőt vett és leguggolt a mágussal szemben anyjáéhoz hasonló jáde szemét mérgesen emelte rá. Celipa összerezzent a nézéstől majd mosolyogva próbálta magát kivágni a helyzetből.

- Nem én akartam. – mondta remegő hangon – nem muszáj.

- De igen...muszáj. – felállt és bement a legközelebbi szobába.

Onnan hosszú folyosó nyílt le egészen a ház belsejéig, a mágus még mindig a simára csiszolt és tükörfényes padlóban gyönyörködött mikor Kumeii végre megállt. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal elrántott egy ajtót, amiről Celipa eddig nem is tudta, hogy ott van. Ez a szoba pont az ellenkezője volt az eddig látottaknak, poros volt és zsúfolt, tele régi kacatokkal. Nagy ládák sorakoztak egymás hegyén-hátán és a sarokban volt egy alacsony fésülködő asztal is. A tolvaj felnyitotta az egyik ládát, aki erre nyögve megadta magát a gazdájának. A láda tele volt ruhákkal kopott ócska ruhákkal, és egy-két fafegyverrel. Kumeii még mindig nem szólt semmit és Celipa még mindig nem mert kérdezni, tudta, hogy a nem szimpatikus a lánynak és könyörgött magában, hogy Rei vagy Arimi jelenjen meg. Amíg így gondolataiba merülve tűnődött észre vett az egyik polcon egy képet. Halkan oda surrant és leemelte a polcról, a kép ugyan poros volt de ruhája sarkával megtörölte. Három mosolygós arc volt rajta, három kislány arca. Az egyikük, akit ő Kumeiinek tippelt két copfban lógott a haja és hamiskásan vigyorgott a szeplői alól. A második Kumeii nyakába kapaszkodva a legkisebb volt a képen, pisze orra piszkos volt és hiányos fogsorával nagyot mosolygott. A harmadik komoly és szelíd mosollyal nézett a mágusra. A három lány közül ő hasonlított a legjobban Kumeii édesanyjára. Arca tiszta volt bőre pedig, fehér és hibátlan, haja akár a szalma, de a szeme kékesebb volt a többiekénél. Ő lehetett a középső, kor szerint. Nem vette észre de eközben Kumeii is végzett a munkájával és a válla fölé hajolva nézte a képet. Amikor Celipa feleszmélt majdnem eldobta a képet, szíve nagyot ugrott és pironkodva adta vissza a képet gazdájának. A tolvaj mosolyogva pillantott a képre majd a szégyenkező Celipára.

- A húgaim – bökött a képre. – nagyobbik Hikaru, és a kicsi fogatlan Kuu.

- Itt vannak? Nem láttam őket. – bátorodott fel a lány.

- Kuu itt van, valahol itt bóklászhat a kertben.

- És Hikaru? – kedvesen mosolygott de meg is bánta kérdését, a tolvaj arca elsötétült és letette a képet a polcra.

Celipa elnézést akart kérni a kérdéséért de nem maradt ideje mert Kumeii a kezébe dobott egy nagy kupac ruhát és pár új cipőt. A ruhák többsége régi íjász ruha volt és egy-két kesztyű. A lány megszeppenve nézett a ruhadarabokra majd a tolvajra, aki ismét kitárta az ajtót, mire az egész szobát meg töltötte a fény.

- Próbálj fel párat, tudom, hogy régiek de tiszták. – és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

- Celipa sokáig próbálgatta a ruhákat, míg végül egy térdig érő nadrág és egy mellvédes felső mellett döntött. Az előbbi férfi az utóbbi női íjászok felszerelése volt. Talált még egy pár hosszú harisnyát felvette majd kezébe kapta a csizmákat. Mielőtt kilépett volna megnézte magát a tükörben. Elég érdekesen festett, a harisnya állandóan lecsúszott a térdéről ezért úgy döntött inkább betűri a nadrágba. Kilépett a folyosóra és érezte nagy baj van. Nem figyelt amikor jöttek és most ott kóválygott egyedül a sötét folyosókon. Addig futkosott és tárta ki az ajtókat, míg nem egy kis lányba ütközött. Az nyögve huppant le Celipa gyorsan felsegítette és leporolta a ruháit. Ahogy így megnézte felismerte a képről. Kuu volt az, maszatos arca most is vidám volt pedig fellökték, olyan 10éves forma kislány volt.

- Szia- nézett fel a furcsa ruhás lányra Kuu.

- Szia – mosolygott Celipa – ne haragudj, nem akartalak fellökni. – erre nem felelt a kislány csak felállt és futásnak indult. – Hé, nem segítenél kimenni? – ekkor Kuu megfordult és a Kumeiitől már jól ismert gonosz vigyorral nézett rá.

- De, egy feltétellel. Megmondod fiú vagy, vagy lány! – mutatott a szavaktól porig sújtott mágus tanoncra.

- Lány...- sóhajtott lemondóan „ez a család tele van csodabogarakkal" gondolta. Lassan kezdtek ismerőssé válni a folyosók és a napfény is jobban érződött már. - Köszönöm – simogatta meg a fejét, de az akkor már máshol járt. Nyomát sem látta addigra, helyette feltűnt viszont Kumeii.

- Nah, csak ideértél - mondta, és jól körbe vizslatta a furcsa szerzetet. – Jó választás- mosolygott rá.

- Találkoztam Kuuval – felhúzta a csizmákat és lelépett a fűbe. – aranyos kislány.

- Az, amikor nem állít csapdákat. – nyújtózkodott a tolvaj. – Na, gyere indulunk. – s elindult a kapu irányába. Celipa körbe forgatta a fejét de nem látta a másik kettőt.

- Hol van Rei-san és Arimi-san? - hiába kereste őket nem voltak semerre.

- Ők most nem jönnek, szerintem már Prontera felé tartanak. – kitárta a nagy kétszárnyú kaput és kilépett rajta.

Celipát valami rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába ezzel kapcsolatban, de nem szólt semmit csak követte a mentorát. Eközben Kuu az egyik fa mögé lapulva állt és figyelte őket. Arcán hamiskás mosoly úszott át s ki akart lépni a lassan záruló kapunk. Ám valaki megragadta a derekánál fogva és felemelte, Kuu megszeppenve nézett fel a fogva tartójára. Egy magas méregzöld hajú fiú volt, kedvesen mosolygott a szemüvege alól.

- Hova-hova, Kuu-chan?- A fiú letette, amikor már a kijárat bezárult a távozók mögött.

- Pff,- karjait összekulcsolta és durcásan nézett fel – Yuu, miért nem engedtél el? – amaz megigazított a szemüvegét és okoskodva simogatta meg a fejét.

- Mert édesapád kicsapott volna, ha megteszem. – erre Kuu jól sípcsonton rúgta és elfutott. Amíg a fiú jajgatva simogatta a lábát megjelent egy másik íjász is.

- Mit csinálsz, mi? – ugyan olyan volt a haja, a szeme és még az arcuk is. A lány nevetve sétált el a vállára vetett íjjal és felvett a földről egy teli tegezt. – Gyere bátyó! – azzal hozzá vágta a nyilakat.

Celipa nyugtalanul követte a nem lassító tolvajt, már elhagyták Payont, el a zúgót is mely Északról határolta a várost. Megálltak egy kisebb templomnál pihenni. Ekkor mert a mágus tanonc először megszólalni, a fűben ücsörögve hirtelen megjött a bátorsága.

- Kumeii, hova megyünk? – nem nyavalygott csak nagyon kíváncsi lett.

- Geffenbe, még mindig nálad van a lista igaz? – a lány hangja nyugodt volt és kedves. A mágus meg is lepődött és hatalmas mosollyal bólintott.

- Igen.

- Remek a teszten bárki átmegy, de előtte még... - levette a fegyvertartó övét és elkezdett bemelegíteni. Celipa csendben figyelte és várt. – nah, melegíts be te is. –erre már a lány is felállt.

- Miért? – nagyot nyújtott a jobb oldalára.

- Edzeni fogunk egy kicsit. Kíváncsi vagyok milyenek a reflexeid.- és már meg is indult a lány felé.

Az ijedezve hátrált majd meghökkenve vette észre, hogy Kumeii már előtte áll. Vére pezsegni kezdett, semmiképp nem akart alulmaradni. Két kezével eltolta a tolvaj feléje ütő jobb karját s leguggolt a bal ökle elől. Kumeiien látszott, hogy élvezi, akkor volt ilyen az arca, amikor Reiel harcolt. A mágus hasba akarta vágni a lányt de Kumeii vállára tette kezét és átlendült a rajta, mintha csak cigánykerekezett volna. A mágiahordozó megszeppenve ült a földön, míg a tolvaj nevetve állt ismét támadó állásba.

- Ügyes – szólalt meg vagy egy órányi harc után. Celipa zihálva feküdt a földön. Arcán izzadság cseppek peregtek le.

- Köszönöm – szuszogta. Amíg ő alig kapott levegőt Kumeii nagyszerű formában volt.

- Na, mehetünk? – nézett rá, miközben övére csatolta a fegyvereket. A mágus hüledezve meredt a társára.

- Ha most indulunk, akkor sötétedésre Morrocba érhetünk. – magyarázta Kumeii.

Celipa alig vonszolta magát, ám a tolvaj peckesen lépdelt elől. Jókedvűen fütyörészve. A mágus tanonc szeme karikás volt és szinte összefolyt előtte a világ. A fák árnyékában kezdett hűvösebbre fordulni az idő, de ez egyikkőjüket sem zavarta. S egyikkőjük sem vette észre azt aki már napok óta követte őket. Ott bújt az avarban, csendben akár egy leopárd, aki az áldozatára les. Pontosan ezt tette, leste az áldozatát, akinek csillogó haja mutatta az utat végig az erdőn. Az állatok messze elkerülték s minden csendben rezzenéstelenül várt. A két utazó lassan tört előre a rengetegben majd a talaj elkezdett sivatagosodni és a fák elmaradoztak mögöttük. Amikor már a Hold is elő bujt, és minden nyugalomra hajtotta a fejét akkor értek ki a sivatagba. A levegő rettenetesen hideg volt, messze világolt néhány lámpa jelezve, hogy ott a cél, Morroc. Homok színű fallal volt körül véve s egy csapóhíd volt felhúzva. A város körül vevő széles árok tele volt tiszta csillogó vízzel, a Hold kövér tükörképe lassan hullámzott a falak mentén. Megálltak, a mágus nem merte elhinni, hogy ideértek. Minden tagja fájt, fázott és éhes is volt, de most, hogyan jutnak be. Kumeii füttyentett egyet mire a fal tetején egy őr lekurjantott.

- Mit akartok?! – a csendbe úgy hasított bele ez a morgós férfihang mintha átvágtak volna egy nagy és sűrű ködfelhőt.

- Bebocsátást, ételt, ágyat. –kiáltott vissza Kumeii.

- Neved?

- Kumeii Subara! – erre a szóra azon nyomban nyílt egy ajtó majd csapódott a híd és a páros besétált a kihalt városba.

- Ez hihetetlen. – csodálkozott Celipa – engem biztos nem engedtek volna be.

- Igen, ilyenkor szeretem, hogy Subara vagyok – mosolygott Kumeii. Celipa meg akarta kérdezni mikor nem szereti a nevét, de úgy döntött nem érdeklődik.

- Hol szállunk meg? – tette fel inkább ezt a kérdést.

- Itt, - mutatott egy rozoga szállóra, amit talán csak a jó Isten akarata tartott össze.

Eközben Pronterában puha ágyban, csipkés párnák közt aludt Arimi édesdeden. Rei az asztalnál üldögélt és olvasott, egy vaskos könyv feküdt előtte. A címe a „A tíz legcsodálatosabb fegyver" volt, a betűk arannyal voltak belefuttatva. Éppen egy Szilfil nevű fülbevalóról olvasott, amikor halkan kopogtak a tölgyfa ajtón. Felkapta tekintetét és lassan kinyitotta a bükkből készült fa ajtót. A folyosón egy komorna állt kezében egy öreg gyertya lámpással.

- Zintos kisasszony, a bátyja hivatja. – a lány fintorogva magára vette a köntösét és elindult a komorna után.

Kumeii nagyszerűen aludt, ám Celipa ezt nem mondhatta el, egész éjszaka rettegett, hogy rájuk zuhan a ház. Kóvályogva lépte át a küszöböt elől ment a tolvaj vígan. Nappal a város teljesen más volt mint éjszaka, az egész utcát ellepték az árusok. Ahogy kiléptek a városon zsivaj futott át. Valaki kiabálni kezdett és egy fiú surrant el mellettük. Pontosabban surrant volna de, Kumeii megfogta a grabancát. Ahogy Celipa megnézte olyan idős lehetett mint Kuu, láng vörös haja volt és szeplős koszos pofija. Karjaiban almákat szorongatott és próbálta kitépni magát a lány szorításából. Egy férfi vágott utat magának a tömegben és pofon csapta a kisfiút, erre Kumeii eleresztette és meglepve figyelte a jelenetet. Az almák szanaszét gurultak és az árus egy tört vett elő.

- Elég. –lépett közéjük a mágus. – nem vághatja le a kezét! – erre az egész tér nevetésben tört ki. A lány nem értette és szégyenkezve pillantott a hahotázó Kumeiire. – Mi..mi az?

- Senki nem vágja le a kezét! –nevetett még mindig és félre húzta a lányt. – Csak egy tincset a hajából.

- Minek? – nézett rá.

- Ha legközelebb jön akkor tudja, hogy már próbált lopni. – Celipa megértette, de akkor is félt, hogy a gyereknek baja eshet.

- Most hova megyünk? – kérdezte lemondóan, amikor Kumeii megindult át a tömegen.

- Vásárolni – mosolygott hátra. Majd hirtelen eltűnt a mosolya valami rosszat sejtett. Körbe nézett a mágus háta mögött, de nem látott semmit ezért elhessegette a gondolatot. – fegyvert veszünk.

Celipa örvendezve követte eddigi egész életében nem volt még rendes fegyvere. Kíváncsian állt meg minden kovács pultjánál de a tolvaj mindig tovább rántgatta. Mígnem elértek egy teljesen kihalt utcára, hol szinte senki sem volt, egy Nappal jelölt háznál végül megálltak. Kumeii erőlködve belökte a lomha ajtót, Celipa kíváncsian lépett be elsőnek majd megrettent, mert egy fogatlan öreget pillantott meg egy rongy csomón ülni. Amikor Kumeii is belépett elbújt a háta mögé, az pedig sóhajtva lépett az öreghez.

- Jó napot. – intett az öregnek, az felemelkedett és pókhasát a lányok felé ringatta.

- Mi kéne? – köpte oda.

- Fegyver. – tett az asztalra egy nagy zsák zenitet a tolvaj. Celipa meg sem merte kérdezni honnan van. Előző este úgy könyörögtek a szálláson mert egy vasuk sem volt, most meg ez.

- Az nincs. – köpött az öreg a sarokba és ledobta magát a pultja mögé.

- Dehogy nincs. – Kumeii benyitott a szomszédos szobába, ahol a fénytől meg csörrentek a láncok és egy varázsbot lebegett a levegőben megláncolva.

- Megörültél?!- szökött fel az öreg és rácsapta az ajtó a fegyverre. Gyanakodva körül lesett majd visszaült a helyére. – mit akarsz?

- Varázs felszerelést. – jelentette ki. – Neki.- bökött a még mindig az ajtóra, megbabonázva meredő lányra.

A bot egyszerűen nem engedte el, bár csak egy pillanatra látta az úgy beleégett az emlékeibe, hogy látta maga előtt. A hatalmas holdsarló, amiben ott lebegett, forgott, pörgött a vérvörös kis gömb. A sarló ezüstből vagy fehéraranyból lehetett, nem tudta de gyönyörű volt és erőt sugárzó. A bot szára pedig sötét kék akár a zafír, egy helyen megszakadva volt benne egy kis bolygóra emlékeztető, kék valami. Az egészet láncok tartották a kis szobában, akárhányat mozdult volna, azok csak egyre jobban szorították Celipa valami mágikus vonzalmat érzett ez iránt a tárgy iránt. Gondolataiból csak Kumeii zökkentette ki, aki vállba böködte, hogy figyeljen. Akkor bátortalanul előre lépett az öreg elé.

- Hogy hívnak? – dörmögte a férfi. Szájából dőlt a pálinka szag s tekintete is elég párás volt.

- Celipa Fuzuka.

- Korod? – matatni kezdett a pult alatt.

- 15 éves vagyok, miért? – a lány nem tudta mire vélni a kérdéseket de mivel Kumeii nem szólt közbe nincs semmi baj.

- Kasztod?

- Novice – a férfi hörögve kapta fel a fejét. –még, mágusnak készülök.- pironkodott.

- Én is sok mindennek készülök!! –csapott az asztalra. – majd még magában dörmögött valamit de azt nem értette. Bepréselte magát a hátsó szobába és sokáig csend ült a termen.

- Kumeii- a lány csak most eszmélt fel, falnak vetett hátát megütötte az egyik hordóban miközben felpattant.

- Igen? – mérgelődve porolta le a nadrágját és elpöckölt egy pókot a válláról.

- Mi az? – nagyot nyelt – Ott a szekrényben. – mutatott a varázsbotot rejtő ajtóra.

- Indrei...azt hiszem...- felkötötte haját egy copfba, és mutatta, hogy a mágus is tegyen úgy.

- Indrei?? – ahogy kiejtette a szavakat a szekrény ajtaja, mintha ki akart volna csapódni, s rettenetes lánczörgés hallatszott. – Mi az?

- Inkább ki. – felelte Kumeii. – Azt mondják két fajta varázsbot, létezik. Mármint amik tényleg annak tekinthetők. – tette hozzá mosolyogva. – Az Indrei félék és a Solaris félék. – Celipa csillogó szemmel hallgatta a mesét. – Indrei és Solaris testvérek voltak, mindketten kovácsok és az ő hajukból készült ez a két fegyver. Indrei a holdat formázta, Solaris pedig a napot. Ezek a fegyverek az idők folyamán elvesztek. – ekkor lépett ki az öreg a hátsó szobából kezében három bottal.

- De én megtaláltam – mondta és ismét köpött. – tessék válassz. – lökte elő a botokat.

Az egyik olyan volt, mint Indrei csakhogy egy darabban volt a nyele és a kő a közepén egy karikába volt fogva, amit a holdsarlóhoz rögzítettek. A másik olyan lehetett, mint Solaris, gondolta Celipa mert kerek volt, egykét tüske állt ki belőle és a közepén szintén csatba fogott kő volt. A harmadik, pedig egyikhez sem tartozott egyszerű csavart fabot volt a végén egy kékkővel. Ezt vette fel Celipa.

- Ez jó lesz. – mondta és letette. Az öreg elvette a zsákot és hunyorogva számolni kezdett.

- Ez nem elég.

- Mi?! – pördült meg Kumeii a tengelye körül és kikapta a kezéből a zsákot. De be kellett lássa nem volt elég benne.

- Mit kérsz érte? – tette fel a kérdést Celipa. Az öreg összevonta a szemöldökét és a kérdésre kérdéssel felelt.

- Mágiahordozó vagy?- mindketten bólintottak. – Akkor a hajad. – Celipa megütközött de Kumeii megfogta a pengéjét és még mielőtt a mágus bármit, mondhatott volna, levágta a copfot. Celipa sikkantott.

- A feléből készíts két csatot. – mutatott az elsápadt mágus két hosszú tincsére, ami elől maradt. Hátul egész rövid lett a haja és itt-ott hosszabb tincs lógott alá.

- Olyat nem tudok. – és rá akarta rakni a kezét a fényes hajcsomóra, de Kumeii elhúzta. Kivette füléből a fülkarikáját.

- Nem? – az öregbe belehasított a felismerés. A lány aki évekkel ezelőtt azzal a mágusfiúval volt itt.

- Rendben, egy óra múlva gyertek érte.- Kumeii bólintott és kihúzta a még mindig megkövült lányt a boltból.

Kint melengetett a nap, és minden fényárban úszott. De a mágus teljesen magába volt szakadva és csak a haja helyét tapogatta. Kumeii látta ezt és sajnálkozva lépett mellé.

- Ne haragudj...- nem reagált – fogd fel úgy, hogy már nem kell elrejtened – próbált mosolyogni de az sem használt. Celipa mélyet sóhajtott és hatalmas mosollyal tartotta a levegőbe a botot.

- Indrei egy nap az enyém lesz. – Kumeii meghökkenve nézett a lányra majd mosolyogva kezdte bíztatni.

Rei egész éjszaka a váró termükben ült. Utálta ezt a szobát, tele volt kitömött állatokkal. Ráadásul az Apja imádta a gyertyákat így ez a terem is azokkal és fáklyákkal volt megvilágítva. A lakáj le föl mászkált ki a nagy teremből, be a nagy terembe. Mikor már nem bírta tovább benyitott és a bátya ott ült az asztalfőn mellette pár szépen kinyalt férfi és tárgyaltak. Amikor belépett mind elhallgattak és mind felé fordultak.

- Rei! Nem törhetsz be ide csak úgy! – állt fel a bátyja. magas volt és haja ugyan olyan vörös, mint a húgáé.

- Igen? Te sem várakoztathatsz órákon át az éjszaka közepén! – dobbantott a lábával. – Takarodjanak innen!- az előkelőségek szörnyülködve álltak fel az asztaltól és fintorogva mentek el mellette.

- Az én kis hugicám! – borzolta meg a lány vörös haját.

- Eric mit akarsz?- de azért nem söpörte el a kezét. – Miért hivattál ide?

- Csak látni akartalak, olyan ritkán jársz haza. – mosolygott rá.

- Igazából mit akarsz? – hunyorgott rá a lány.

- Látom, átlátsz rajtam. - nevetett fel a fiú, majd leült vissza az asztalhoz. – igazából Tsuchi-ról akarok beszélni. – Rei a szemét forgatta.

- Én nem. – felállt a helyéről és elindult kifelé.

- Ha tetszik, ha nem egy nap a tied lesz. – szólt még utána.

Rei nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak és nagyot sóhajtott. Tudhatta volna, hogy ismét erről lesz majd szó, akárhányszor hazajött mindig ez jött szóba. Lassan visszasétált a háló termébe, visszaült az asztalhoz s pörgetni kezdte a könyv lapjait. Míg nem oda ért, ahol a könyv már megvolt hajtva, „Tsuchi a Föld pengéje" gyűlölte ezt a fegyvert. Teljes szívéből; becsapta a könyvet, leoltotta a lámpát és bebújt az ágyba Arimi mellé.

"A holnapi nap szebb lesz, tudom."

Morroc utcáin kutatva találtak egy borbélyt, és bármekkora meglepetésként érte is Kumeiit de, Celipa nyugodtan beült a kezei közé. A haja egész jól sikerült, és indultak vissza a kész fegyverekért. Amikor Celipa bátran benyitott a pulton ott állt két gyűrű, két gyűrű alakú gyöngyházfényű csat. Mellette a botja szintén ilyen kővel. A lány megigazította a haját és összefogta hosszú tincseit. Be kellett vallja nagyszerűen jól álltak neki. Kumeii aggodalmasan nézett körül, kinyitott a kis szekrényt, amiben Indrei helye volt. A bot még mindig ott volt, ekkor megnyugodott, és intett a lánynak, hogy induljanak. Celipa még egy vágyakozó pillantást vetett Indrei felé, majd elindult. Amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó egy magas alak emelkedett fel a pult mögül. Végig nyalta véres szablyáját és másik kezében levő hajcsomóba bele szagolt. Az öreg nem moccant többet ott feküdt, torka átvágva s egész testét vér borította. A szablyás férfi vállára dobott egy táskát, marcona arcát szőr borította. Farkasbőrbe bugyolált nagydarab teste lomha mozgással indult meg a páros után. Még egyszer kinyitotta az Indreit rejtő ajtót. Mikor megakarta érinteni az megperzselte a férfi kezét, aki erre morogva rávágta az ajtót. Amikor kilépett a térre már sötétedett, valaki állt neki dőlve a Nappal jelölt ház falának. Ruhája a legfinomabb szövetből készült, haja sötét barna tincsekben, huncutul lógott az arcába, szemei fakó szürke színűek voltak.

- Duran, mit művelsz? – acél színű szemét a nála kétszer magasabb emberre emelte. Az csak morgott valamit. – Megmondtam, ne ölj meg senkit, amíg nem szükséges.

- Igenis, Kite. – morogta.

- Na, ez már jobban tetszik – vigyorodott el, majd eltűnt. Duran morogva indult tovább, neki a hideg és sötét sivatagi éjszakának.

Rei tűnődve álldogált a teraszukon, már két napja volt otthon. Arimi semmiképp nem akarta ott hagyni a hajlongó szolgákat, akik minden intését lesték. A kardforgató lemondóan sóhajtott, és a grabancánál fogva vonszolta ki az utcára a siránkozó lányt. Szeme sarkából látta bátyját ahogy az ablakon át őt nézi, majd eltűnik a nehéz bársony függöny mögött. A gyógyító még mindig hisztizett, amikor a Prontera közepén álló szökőkúthoz értek. Ott ült Kumeii és Celipa is, amikor Arimi megpillantotta a lány haját ismét sírva fakadt. Vigasztalhatatlan volt, folyamatosan a gyönyörű hajzuhatagról beszélt. Majd észrevette a csatokat a hajában.

- Ezek honnan vannak?? – meregette nagy kék szemét. Mielőtt kimondhatta volna Kumeii befogta a száját.

- Ahonnan ez a fülkarika is. – mutatott a fülére.

- Az nem is szép... – durcizott a lány.

- Miiii van?? – kezdte meg csipkedni az arcát gonoszan.

Celipa hahotázva lépdelt mögöttük. Most, hogy újra együtt volt a trió olyan lett a hangulat, mint régebben. Vidám és felszabadult. Prontera macskaköves utcái mindig tele vannak árusokkal és olyan zugokkal, ahol megbújhat a gonosz. Lassan sétáltak végig az utcán, míg Arimi minden egyes ékszeresnél megállt.

- Milyen, volt otthon? – kérdezte a kardforgatót.

- Csak, mint nálatok. – felelte nyugodtan.

- Oké rátérek a lényegre. Kaptál pénzt vagy nem? – Rei homlokán kidagadt egy ér. Majd nagyot csapott a levegőben, ám az nem a lány hanem valaki mást talált el. Nem is valakit, hanem azt, amit tartott egy nagy kupac csomagot. Ami így a fejükre zuhant.

- Sajnálom...-nyöszörögte a csomagok alól a lány.

Mikor felakart tápászkodni, látta hogy a csomagok emelkedni kezdenek majd összeállnak egy kupacba a gazdájuk kezében. Celipa egyenesen a csomagokra bökött a bottal s azok engedelmesen mozogtak. Amikor mind a helyén volt kezét nyújtotta a földön ülő tolvaj felé. –Mivel Rei az imént bosszúból fellökte – az előbb meglepődött majd hagyta magát felhúzni. Talán akkor kezdődött meg új erős barátság a négyes között. Lassan elérték Geffen városát, mind megkönnyebbülve ültek le a tanoda előtt. Celipa belépett az épületbe, majd egy órányi várakozás után megjelent. Sötétkék ruhájában, amiből kinn volt az egész dereka és látszott a köldöke alatti tetoválás is. Kis kék láng volt, ami felfelé tört. Egy rövid kesztyűt viselt, amit még Kumeiiéknél szerzett, a csizmája viszont új volt egészen a térdéig ért és az is sötét kék volt, rajta egy aranyszínű csíkkal. Fent egy toppot viselt, ami egészen a válláig takarta.

- Na milyen? – ahogy körbe fordult, látszott, hogy elől a rövid combközépig ért. Hátul pedig olyan volt mint egy pillangó két nagy szárnya. Mindezek alatt Celipa még viselt egy rövid passzos nadrágot is.

- Őszintén – nézett fel vigyorogva Kumeii. Aminek az lett a vége, hogy Rei fejbe verte.

- Gyönyörű - Arimi szemei úgy csillogtak akár a zafír. Celipa elpirult és elővett egy könyvet.

Arimi felállt, és nagyot nyújtózott. Rei leporolta a szoknyáját, megdobta a lobboncát és ő is indulásra készen állt. Kumeii is felállt, és Celipára nézett.

- Veled vagy nélküled de indulunk. – kezét tarkóján összekulcsolta. – De tudod mit? – Celipa felnézett Arimi és Rei félig hátra sandítva mosolygott. – Inkább veled.

Duran messziről figyelte, ahogyan Celipa ugrándozva szalad a vigyorogva háttal futó Kumeii mellett.


	3. fejezet: Furcsa egy csapat

2

**3. fejezet:** **Furcsa egy csapat**

Arimi nagyon nehezen kelt mostanában, mióta eggyel többen voltak sokkal tovább maradtak mindenhol. Most éppen Payonban éjszakáztak már egy hete valami versenyre vártak. Feltápászkodott, a mellette lévő ágyról Kumeii félig lelógva horkolt. Pontosabban csak a lába volt az ágyon, haját mostanában felkötve kezdte hordani. Arimi egy darabig mosolyogva figyelte majd a teljes alakos tükör elé lépett. Arany szőke haját kezdte fésülni és rendkívül elégedett volt vele. Miután elcsatolta a haját, következett az arca, megmosta és kész semmit nem kellett tennie magára, hogy a lehető legcsodásabb arcát mutassa. Felvette hosszú szoknyáját majd a harisnyáit, amiknek sötét lila színük tökéletesen illett a bézs színű szoknyájához. Felvette a már kissé kopottas szandálját, és halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót. Halkan surrant le az emeletről. Sosem értette miért nem Kumeii szüleinek házában szálltak, meg amikor Payonban jártak. Ha az ő szülei éltek volna nem bánta, volna, ha velük lehet. De ő árva volt és ez mindannyiszor eszébe jutott ahányszor csak látta valamelyik barátnőjének szüleit. Valószínűleg ők sosem értették volna meg, hogy bármikor otthagyta volna őket egy családért. Amikor leért a lépcsőn meg látta a csapata másik két tagját. Mosolyogva ugrott a megszeppent Celipa nyakába, aki erre eldobta a bögréjét. Annak forró tartalma, pedig a másik asztalnál ülő nyakába borult. Arimi kerekre nyitotta a szemét, míg Rei a kezei, betemette az arcát. Ekkor érkezett meg Kumeii aki, ásítozva leemelte e bögrét a fiú fejéről és lerakta a pultra. Felvett egy másik bögrét és leült. A fiú haján csöpögött a tea és arca is igencsak eltorzult a dühtől. Kumeii ekkor kezdett csak magához térni. Ismét felállt, az egész fogadó hallgatva figyelte, ahogy elment a pulthoz felvett egy rongyot és a férfi fejére ejtette. Arimi lassan lekúszott a megszeppent Celipa nyakáról és várt. Mindenki várt, Rei halál nyugodtan kortyolgatta a teáját, mintha mi sem történt volna. A gyógyító odalépett a fiúhoz, az asztalánál ült még egy vadász és egy lovag is. Lassan leemelte a fejéről a rongyot és a lehető legbájosabb mosolyát vette elő.

- Annyira sajnálom! – a fiú felpillantott majd lassan felállt. Ez lehetett az a pillanat, amikor Kumeii magához tért, mert hangosan hahotázni kezdett.

- Mi olyan vicces?? – kezdett ordítani a férfi akiről kiderült, hogy egy kovács.

- Csak, hogy a tea és te meg a rongy!!- és szó szerint lefordult a székről nevettében, a kardforgató, letette a teás csészéjét és lehető legelőkelőbben emelkedett fel, hogy távozzon.

- Hé! Te meg hova mész mi? – ekkor már a másik asztalnál ülő vadász is felállt. Magasabb volt, mint a kardforgató, rövid barna haja tincsenként állt szanaszét.

- Ki. – indult meg ismét a lány, majd a vállán érezte a nő kezét. Kumeii még mindig fetrengve nevetett, Arimi és Celipa pedig kétségbe esve kapkodták a fejüket. – Legyen. – fordult vissza a lány. Mint egy cicát úgy emelte fel az övénél fogva a nevető tolvajt. – ti is neveztetek – mutatott (Kumeiit használva pálcaként) a verseny plakátjára.

- Igen, - törölte meg az arcát a lovag – miért ti is? – most rajta volt a nevetés sora. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Kumeii a saját lábára állt.

- Na jó! Aki előrébb végez a versenyen, az kifizeti a másik minden költségét itt a fogadóban. - ahogy ezt kimondta, érezte, hogy egy ököl landol a fején.

Nem másé, mint az ideges Reié aki, ismét felkapta akár egy pihét és az arca elé, tartotta. Arimi és Celipa is megérkeztek a kupaktanácsba. A gyógyító aggódva lesett hátra a felnőttekre.

- Oké, van fogalmad róla, mit tettél?? – fogta és ledobta a földre.

- Ahha – mosolygott macskásan. Arimi homlokára csapott és zsebébe túrt. Két kis pénzérmét kotort elő, 10 zenyt. Celipa ugyanígy tett csak nála 100 zeny volt.

- Ezek mind magasabb rabgú harcosok! Hogy gondoltad, hogy nyerhetünk mi? – eltolt egy arcába lógó tincset és mérgesen nézett a földön ülőre.

- Na eldöntöttétek,- most szólalt meg először a kovács is. Mély dörmögő hangja volt, pedig nem lehetett idősebb 20évesnél.

- Igen- sóhajtott fel Rei lemondóan.

- Remek akkor holnap! Pá-pá!! – ugrándozott ki a vadász az ajtón.

Celipa meggyötört arccal ült le, a reggeli események után mindegyikőjüknek gyakorolnia kellett. De bármit tett csak a levitációt tudta használni, nagy kupac könyv feküdt mellette és szépen oszlopba voltak rakva. Egyet levett és kinyitotta, fél kézben azt tartva s a másikban a botot próbált jég nyilat csinálni.

Arimi nem messze tőle egy térdig érő folyóban ácsorgott és kis üvegekbe töltötte a folyó hideg vizét. Szoknyáját feltűrte, így aki erre járt hosszan elidőzött a folyó partján. Valamit bosszankodott magában, s folytatta a dolgát, ami nem volt más, mint, hogy vizet szenteljen és palackozzon. Olyan 10 üveg már megtelt de volt még vagy 20 üres a parton. Bosszúsan emelte ki a palackot a vízből majd tenyerét a tetejére tette és suttogni kezdett.

- Aqua Benedicta! – a víz halvány zöldes fénnyel világítani kezdett, majd fedőt tett rá és morogva a partra vágta az üveget.

Mindeközben Rei, megfényezte a Katanáját és szembe fordult a füvet rágcsáló Kumeiiel. Az lassan feltápászkodott és felvette a harci pozícióját. De csak álltak így nem csináltak semmit. A kardforgató megunta és visszatette hüvelyébe a fegyvert. Rákötött egy-két súlyt és magában kezdett gyakorolni, míg Kumeii állt megszeppenve.

- Na, mi van? – nézett rá nagy szemekkel. A kardforgató gonosz pillantást vetett rá.

- Puszta kézzel akarsz verekedni? – lassan suhintotta sulyokkal felpakolt karddal.

- Mondjuk. Miért? – Rei nagyot sóhajtott, és lemondóan pillantott társára.

- Mondjuk azért mert, akkor meghalhatsz? – és még mindig egy helyben állt.

- Ugyan már...tudod, hogy 5 évig csak kézzel harcoltam nem? – leült törökülésbe és figyelte az intenzív izommunkát.

- Lehet, de ezek se nem poringok se nem Arimik...

- Tudod most leszóltad Arimit.

- Nem, neki nem is a közelharc a dolga. Ami az ő dolga abban nagyon jó. – Arcán nem látszott semmilyen érzelem, pedig a súlyok nagyon nehezek lehettek.

- Sajnálom de, nincs pénzem fegyverre – tárta szét a karját.

- Akkor hogy akarod kifizetni a számlájukat??- a súlyok tompa puffanással értek földet.

- Csak előbb kell megtalálnunk azt a vacakot. – bökött a plakáton lévő kis kék kristályra.

- És mit gondolsz, majd hagyják? – leült vele szembe és komolyan a tolvaj szemébe nézett.

- Nem de mi többen vagyunk. – védekezett a lány. Rei csak legyintett és intett neki, hogy gyakoroljon akkor legalább.

És így is tett egész estig elő sem került, de akkor hozott magával három fiút. Rei felismerte őket, ugyan az a 3 volt, akit az Albertai erdőben látott. De mind a három tele volt véraláfutással csak Kumeii vigyorgott, mint a tejbe tök. Arimi az asztalon álló üvegeket számolta. Celipa pedig olvasott és olvasott, semmire nem figyelt és semmit nem hallott. Kumeii lerogyott az asztalhoz, ami már igencsak meg volt roggyanva a könyvek és palackok súly alatt. A három fiú a szomszédos asztalhoz ült és nagyokat sóhajtott.

- Ezekkel mi történt? – bökött rájuk Rei.

- Fogadtam. – vigyorgott tovább Kumeii.

- Miben? – eközben meghozták a vacsorát, de a csapos nem tudta hova tegye az ételt ezért a könyv kupac tetejére, dobta.

- Hogy mindhármukat megverem. – lekapta a tálak egyikét és enni kezdett.

- Nem lehetett nehéz dolgod – mosolyodott el kedvesen és le akarta venni a tálját de nem érte el. Fel akart érte állni de egy kéz elnyúlt a feje fölött és levette.

Félig megfordult, az volt az akivel múltkor Kumeii beszélgetett. „Mi is volt a neve? Jaa Kyu"

- Köszönöm!- és nyúlt a tányérért de az bele evett. – Hééé!! – horkant fel Rei. – Az, az enyém!

- Kéred? – nézett rá vigyorogva és megnyalta a villát. Rei arca olyan színű lett mint a haja. Kumeii halkan kuncogott. Kyu pedig vigyorogva nyújtotta a tálat.

- Köszönöm.- mondta erőltetett mosollyal a kardforgató. Elvette a tálat, eközben Kumeii rosszat sejtve hátrább húzódott. Rei felállt a tállal. A tolvaj fiú minden mozdulatát követte, majd a lány egy lenge mozdulattal a fejébe nyomta a tálat és megmaradt tartalmát is.

A másik két tolvaj röhögve nézte, hogyan folyik végig Kyu fején a paradicsom. Kumeii hamiskás mosollyal követte Reit, aki felsőbbséges lépésekkel távozott.

Celipa ekkor tért magához és tette le az egész könyv kupacot a földre. Arimi hangosan kacagott, amikor Kyu leemelte a fejéről a tálat és annak maradék tartalma is a fejére borult.

- Ki volt ez?! – felállt és mérgelődve dobott el pár paradicsom és hús cafatot.

- Rei Zintos. – Arimi már köhögött a nevetéstől, de Celipa még mindig olvasott, néha bedobott a szájába egy-két falatot.

- Az a Zintos? – kerekedett el mind a három fiú szeme. Kumeii pedig bólintott, megtörölte a száját.

- Holnap ti is részt vesztek a versenyen?- Arimi hangja csilingelve szállt végig a fogadón. A háromból két fiú elpirult de Kyu nem.

- Aha. – még mindig a hajával bajlódott. – Víz kéne. – talán Celipa maga észre sem vette de, intett a kezével mire az asztalon lévő kancsó a magasba emelkedett és tartalmát a fiú fejére öltötte. – Köszi. – morogta, és kisétáltak az ajtón.

Mind fáradtak voltak, mikor felértek Rei már összefont hajjal aludt a legszélső ágyon. Kumeii és Arimi keze tele volt a szenteltvizes üvegekkel, Celipa pedig levitációval hozta a könyveit. Mind lefeküdtek aludni, és Kumeii még sokáig nevetett magában a mai napon, történteken. Másnap reggel Rei már korán talpon volt. Haját gondosan kifésülte és a legerősebb páncélját öltötte magára, keltegetni kezdte a többieket. Arimi félálomban megállt a tükör előtt és dobott egy arany fürtjein. Vállára dobta a palackokkal telepakolt táskáját és indulásra készen állt. Celipa karikás szemmel kelt fel, magához szorította varázsbotját és az álomittas Arimivel kézen fogva lesétált a fogadó teraszára. Már csak Kumeii horkolt nagyokat, de Rei ezt egy egyszerű mozdulattal elintézte. Kirántotta alóla a lepedőt, mire a tolvaj nagy puffanással ért földet az ágy túloldalán.

Jajgatva felkelt és övébe tett valamit majd elindult lefele, Rei egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szobára és halkan becsukta maga mögött ez ajtót. Amikor leért lenn már tömeg volt és szinte mozdulni sem lehetett. Meglátta a három fiút tegnapról, ahogy Kumeiiel beszélgetnek, a másik két lány, pedig egymásra borulva alszik. Oda furakodott és meghallotta, hogy róla van szó.

- Szóval, az a lány tegnapról, tényleg Zintos lány? – kérdezte a köpcösebb. Kumeii csak bólintott. Majd fejével az érkező lányra bökött.

- Jó reggelt. – mosolygott elégedetten a Kyu arcán megjelent fintorra. – Igen tényleg Zintos vagyok. Miért? – megigazította az övét majd Kyu haját, kezdte bámulni.

- Mi van? – nézett le az a nála egy fejjel alacsonyabb lányra.

- Semmi, semmi azt hittem láttam egy darab gombát a hajadban ennyi. – mosolyogva elsétált. Kyu pedig idegesen beletúrt a hajába, de nem volt benne semmi és ezt Rei is pontosan tudta. Visszafordult és kiöltötte nyelvét a hármasra.

- Nem létezik, hogy ez Zintos lány legyen. – fintorodott el a fiú – Ti meg ne röhögjetek! – ordított társaira.

Kumeii felnyalábolt a két álomszuszékot és elindult a kardforgató után. A Payon barlang szája vészjóslóan nyílt a szép zöld gyepre. Több csapat között megtalálták a Lovagot is, intettek, hogy jelen vannak és a fogadás áll. Beléptek a barlangba, Arimi kezét a táskáján tartva ment középen és próbálta nem elsírni magát a sötétben, mögötte ment Kumeii egy fáklyával és világította az utat. A barlang első szakaszán nem találkoztak sem emberrel sem semmi mással. Aztán lassan elkezdtek feltünedezni a szörnyek, előbb csak denevérek, akik mindenáron bele akartak szállni Rei és Arimi hajába. Ezeket Rei egyetlen csapással elintézte. A barlang belseje felé furcsa szagot kezdtek érezni, mintha rothadó hús lett volna. Nem tulajdonítottak neki különösebb jelentést és haladtak tovább előre. Ekkor látták meg maguk előtt a másik két csapatot, akikkel már találkoztak. Kyu és társai épp egy csoport zombival voltak elfoglalva, míg a vadász próbálta sólymát irányítani a sötétben. Reiék halkan beléptek a tágas teremszerű vájatba. Végig osontak a harcolók között és talán észre sem veszik őket, ha Arimi nem sikolt fel.

- IIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- visította bele a fáklyás terem csatazajába. Vállára tette kezét ugyanis és csontváz. Erre ő előkapta a szenteltvizet, és arcába borította.

Ezzel nem is lett volna baj, de a csontváz keze hajába akadt, és ahogy lépkedett mindenhová követte. Ettől annyira kiborult, hogy körbe- körbe kezdett futkosni és aranyszínű hajába akadt kéz lebegett utána. Celipa kinyújtotta a kezét s megcsippentett a végtagot, majd elejtette és bele is rúgott. A teremben kezdtek elfogyni a szörnyek és csak a három csapat maradt a terem sötétjében. Arimi hátát neki vetette a hideg falnak és zihálva dobott el még egy üres üveget. Celipa igazából nem használt semmilyen varázslatot csak a botját és a kezét használta, aminek az lett a vége, hogy hamarosan minden tagja fájni kezdett. Rei beletörölte a szoknyájába a véres pengéjét és visszább húzódott. Kumeii mindeközben békésen csevegett a harcoló Kyuval, egyszer kétszer ugyan oda csapott de nem tett semmi mást. Amikor már semmi sem maradt a teremben csak ők a Lovag vigyorogva a gyógyító felé fordult, elindult felé öles léptekkel de mielőtt odaért volna Rei közéjük ugrott.

- Mit csinálsz, nem az ellenfél megölése a cél. – vett mély levegőt, mert még mindig ki volt fulladva.

- Ki mondta, hogy meg akarom ölni mi? – felé csapott a dárdájával de a kardforgató csak lehajolt és nem mozdult. – oh játszanál kicsit, pici lány? - Rei pupillája kitágult a félelemtől és térde is reszketett kicsit.

- Isteni Áldás! – mondta Arimi összekulcsolt kézzel majd Reire bökött ujjával, aki ettől sokkal erősebbnek érezte magát.

- Hát jó akkor, lássuk, mire megy a kis kardforgató a nagy lovaggal szemben. – mosolygott kedvesen a lányra.

Kumeii otthagyta a tolvajt, aki most maga is neki állt a gömböt keresni, ugrándozva halad a barlang fala mentén, amíg nem ütközött bele valami nagyba. Orrát dörzsölgetve nézett fel, s amikor meglátta a hústoronyként fölé magasodó kovácsot tett egy lépést hátra. Az megnézte a mellényét melyen egy kosz folt éktelenkedett, feltehetőleg Kumeii arca miatt. Nagyot fújtatott és kardot vett a kezébe. A lány nyakának szegezte, és harcra hívta. Nem váltottak egy szót sem csak Kumeii kezdett lassan hátrálni. Amíg falat nem érzetett a háta mögött. Tenyerével tapogatózott egy darabig majd kedvesen megkérdezte az ellen felétől.

- Nem tudsz adni véletlen egy fegyvert? – az, válaszul felé csapott és épphogy ki tudta kerülni a csapást- Sejtettem... –sóhajtott nagyot.

A falban előbb kitapogatott lyukba lépett és ellökte magát egyenesen a férfi feje fölött csinált egy szaltót. Ahogy földet ért leguggolt s gáncsolt egy nagyot. Csakhogy amikor lába hozzáért a kovács izmos lábához nem tudta tovább tolni a lábát. Az, lomha mozgással fordult meg és vigyorogva nézett le a még mindig guggoló és csodálkozó lányra. Kumeii épp időben vágta magát hanyatt különben a fejét nyesték volna. Oldalra gurult és csupa koszosan állt fel ismét. Ekkor ment el mellette Kyu, csak annyit köpött oda „Látom, most nem érsz rá."

Kumeii fintorogva követte egy darabig a fiút tekintetével. Majd ismét előre fordult, mert a tohonya utolérte. Csak védekezni tudott, minden elől pontosan kitért majd egyszer csak érezte, hogy bal karján kiszakad a kabátja, és vérezni kezd a keze. A férfi röhögő vagy hörgő hangot hallatott Kumeii nem tudta eldönteni de rettenetesen idegesen húzta a zipzárt kabátján. Arcán lefolyt egy kis verejtékcsepp, és szeme dühösen kezdett csillogni. Lassan levette a kabátot, s a kovács úriemberként megvárta, amíg végez. Amikor ledobta a porba a bal karján, pont a vágás fölött volt egy csík melyet egy kis nyílforma tört meg. A kovácsba belehasított a felismerés.

- Te Subara-san lánya vagy? – Kumeii megszorította az öklét, úgyhogy a kesztyű mélyen belevágott a bőrébe. Kis copfba kötött haja lassan követte minden mozdulatát.

- És ha igen? – megindult olyan dühvel, hogy szinte csak az akarat erejével feldöntötte volna a férfit.

Celipa eközben esetlenül keresgélt a sötétben, tenyerét a földön húzta és kúszva közlekedett. Botját az övére csatolta és annak kövével adott egy kis fényt. Ahogy így kutakodott meglátta a vadászt, aki még mindig sólymával bajlódott. Lassan közelébe kúszott és a tegeze felé nyúlt, bár ő nem volt hivatásos tolvaj tudta, hogyan kell megszerezni, amire szüksége van. Ám mielőtt elérhette volna a tegezt a nő megfordult. Lenézett a porban kúszó mágusra és nevetni kezdett. Celipa szégyenkezve felállt és leporolta magát. A nő kedvesen nézett rá, majd szeme nagyra tágult, ahogy a fáklya fényénél megnézte a lány szemét, ami macskásra volt szűkülve, hogy jobban lássa.

- Te, mágiahordozó vagy!- visította és felé mutatott. remegő kézzel nyúlt az íjáért.

- Igen. – mosolyogva nyúlt a hajához. Majd ijedten látta, hogy a nő remegő dühvel elenged felé egy nyilat.

Nem sokon múlt de a levítáció segítségével eltérítette annyira, hogy csak az arcát súrolta picit. De ott kisejlett a rubin színű vére, lassan hátrálni kezdett majd a botjáért nyúlt. A nő örült dühvel lépdelt felé, a mágus tanonc intett botjával mire a vadász kezéből kirepült a fáklya és egy közeli pocsolyába esve, sötétségbe borította kettejüket.

Eközben Rei maga előtt tartotta a Katanáját és zihált kicsit, míg a lovagnak nem volt semmi baja. Arimi kezdett magához térni és bőszen adta neki mind a gyógyítás mind az áldás igéjét. A táskájában lévő szentelt vízbe néha belekortyolt és folytatta a hátvéd szerepét. Rei kitartóan védekezett és halál nyugalommal bánt a fegyverével. A lovag nagyon élvezte a harcot, és minden alkalommal, amikor Rei hevesen felé csapott nagyot nevetett rajta, és elgáncsolta. A lány arca vér és kosz foltos volt, és szemében olyan harag gyúlt amit eddig talán még Kumeii iránt sem érzett soha. Haja minduntalan útjában volt, akárhányszor a férfi közelébe ért az elkapta a vörös tincseket, és jól megrántotta. Már vagy negyedórája folyt így a harc, amikor Kyu tévedt arra, arcán gonosz mosoly jelent meg. Leült Arimi mellé, aki ettől majd nem szív infartust kapott. Rei nem vette észre, csak folytatta a harcot, míg nem végre talált és a pengén megindult a keze felé meleg rozsdaszín vér. Azonban öröme azonnal véget ért, mert a lovag ettől haragra gerjedt és eltörte a gyönyörű Katanát. Annak darabjai csilingelve hullottak a földre. Rei szeme még az eddiginél is nagyobbra tágult és két lépést hátrált majd eszébe jutott a falnál pihegő Arimi, és megállt. Kyu ekkor mellé lépett és gonosz mosollyal, szólalt meg.

- Mi az, tökéletes kisasszony? – ezeket a szavakat olyan gyönyörrel ejtette ki, mintha valami nagyszerű dolog történt volna.

Rei belenézett homok színű szemébe és a fiú ekkor vette észre a lány szemében gyűlt könnyet. Meglepődött milyen helyes volt ez az arc így piszkosan könnyesen, majd a következő pillanatban már a földön is volt, mert a lány lenyomta. Így elkerülve a lovag csapását, csak hogy így megnyílt az útja Arimi felé, akit fel is rántott s követelte az áldást. De az, makacsul elfordította a fejét, mivel oldalából még mindig dőlt a vér Rei pengéje nyomán. Rei felkelt a megszeppent fiúról és leguggolt a lovag elé. Majd teljes erejével a tenyere élével torkon vágta, aki ettől hanyatt esett. Arimi a csuklóját szorongatva lépett hátrébb és figyelte a lányt. Felsegítette Kyut és együtt, nézték a furcsa jelenetet. Rei a lovag mellkasán ült és a nyakán volt az egyik keze. Hüvelyk ujját a férfi ádámcsutkáján tartotta.

- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok elég erős. De tudod mit nem is, kell, hogy az legyek. – megnyomta az ádámcsutkáját mire az köhögni kezdett s nem tudott mozdulni a lány alatt. – a legkisebb erőkifejtés hatása az ádámcsutkára és már is fulladásos halált haltál.

A páros megbabonázva nézte a lihegő kardforgatót, ahogy még mindig ott ült a férfi mellkasán. Arcán az izzadság cseppek egy-egy könnycseppel vegyültek. Haja ziláltan lógott az arcába.

- Most mond, hogy feladod. – szeme kegyetlenül meredt a fuldoklóra, aki bólintott. Ekkor Rei tántorogva felállt, felvette a férfi dárdáját, s ami megmaradt a pengéjéből.

Az utóbbit a táskájába süllyesztette, a dárdát, pedig meg markolta és a lovagot oda szögezte vele a földhöz. Lihegett kicsit majd intett Ariminek, hogy gyógyítsa meg a sebet, amelyet ő ütött rajta.

- Ez a lány őrült- kiáltotta a lovag. Majd amikor Rei villámokat szórt az irányába rögtön elhallgatott.

- Te minden férfit így veszel le a lábáról?- érdeklődött vigyorogva Kyu. De Rei csak tántorogva ment tovább, Arimi a kezébe nyomott egy szenteltvizes üveget és mentek tovább.

- Arimi, keressük meg a többieket. – és otthagyta a megszeppent fiút a lovag mellett.

Kyu lenézett a földön fekvő fogolyra, elvigyorodott és kiforgatta a zsebeit. Az hiába ellenkezett, ő már messze járt az értékeivel.

Kumeii még mindig lehajtott fejjel állt a kováccsal szemben, a férfi félve csapott felé s várta mikor kapja az elő az íját a semmiből, de ez nem következett be. Csak az öklét és a lábát használta, de azt úgy, hogy gyakran nem tudta követni a mozgását. Ezt addig folytatták mígnem Kumeii a férfi hátába vágta könyökét ,s az nyögve letérdelt. Ekkor összekulcsolta a kezét és a tarkójára csapott s az elfeküdt. Megfogta a pengét és kettétörte a sziklákon. Leguggolt a fekvő kováccsal szemben és duzzogó arccal böködte meg.

- Ez volt a kedvenc kabátom... – kezét a sebhelyeire tette, s azt kívánta bár itt lenne Arimi. – Na, jó kezdem ezt unni... keressük meg azt az izét és menjünk.

Ekkor azonban a kovács felkelt a háta mögött és megsimogatta a tarkóját.

- Ha te tényleg Subara-san lánya vagy miért nem használsz íjat? – Kumeii megfordult és felnézett az ismét talpon lévő ellenfelére.

- Mi van? Nem látsz vagy mi?? Tolvaj vagyok te észlény!! – állt meg terpeszben és úgy ordított rá. – különben meg nyertem, nincs több fegyvered, ha csak nem akarsz velem ökölharcba szállni.

De ekkor az elővette a kocsiját, amit Kumeii eddig észre sem vett és magasba dobta. A tolvaj elugrott a zuhanó tárgy útjából, majd hebegve látta, hogy annak tartalma nem más, mint ezernyi fegyver.

- E...Ez baj...- nyelt nagyot, és megtörölte a szája sarkát.

A kovács vigyorogva tűrte el haját a szeméből és felvette az egyik legnagyobb baltát. Kumeii hátrálni kezdett és maga sem értette de megint a lyukas falnál volt. Az első csapásnál leguggolt és átcsúszott a kovács lábai között s futásnak eredt. De most, hogy már nem volt nála a kocsija az is gyorsabb lett és elé került. A lány hamiskás mosollyal kezdte dörzsölni a tarkóját.

- Figyi...nem beszélhetnénk meg végül is Subara-sama lánya, vagyok nem igaz? – angyalian összekulcsolta kezét és kedvesen mosolygott.

De ez nem igazán hatotta meg a sajgó hátú kovácsot s ismét lesújtott s most pontosan akár egy hentes. Kis híján lenyeste a lány csuklóját, aki ettől felsikított. Kezéből dőlt a vér, balkezével ekkor tapogatta ki a koszban a fegyverek egyikét. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ekkora szerencséje van, felkapott egy tört és szájába fogta, míg jó balkezével elszorította a vérzést. Így meredt fel a hústoronyra, aki ismét lecsapni készült, oldalra gurult és balkezével előre lökte magát. A szájában lévő penge, pedig így felhasította a kovács combján a belső eret. Kumeii zihálva köpte ki a pengét, s figyelte, ahogy összeesik a férfi és elszorítja a vérzést.

- Kvittek vagyunk.- lihegte bele az egyre hidegebb levegőbe. – Ha meghalok apám, megkeres, ne félj. - lassan eldőlt hátra.

Rettenetesen fázott, majd meghallott egy ismerős sikolyt, Arimi sietve futott oda és felölelte majd meggyógyította kezét, de nem volt elég erős hozzá, ezért elővette egy kis gézt és sínbe tette a kezét. Mikor a nyakába is felkötötte segített neki felállni. Rei csodálkozva pillantott körbe.

- Hol van Celipa?- figyelte, ahogy Arimi meggyógyítja kovácsot is, majd belerúg.

- Nem veletek volt? – nyögött Kumeii és elkezdte összeszedni a fegyvereket.

- Mit csinálsz? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve a kardforgató.

- Összeszedem és eladom. Természetes, választhatsz, ha kell valami.- nyújtott felé egy kardot.

- Ezt lopásnak hívnám. – guggolt le Arimi, hogy segítsen.

- Igen de én tolvaj vagyok, tehát ez a dolgom. – mikor mindent összepakolt a jó kezébe vett egy üveg szentelt vizet. – keressük meg Celipát.

A mágus összegömbölyödve feküdt a porban, a vadász nem láthatta a sötétben, de ő látta őt. S ez a felismerés félelemmel töltötte el. Lassan kezdte felfogni a helyzetét, és menekülőre fogta. Semmit sem tudott volna tenni a vadász ellen, hiszen semmilyen varázslatot nem tudott. Lassan haladt előre, amikor egy füttyentést hallott, felkapta a fejét és egy sólyom kapott az arcába. Karmai nyomán ismét kiserkent a vére, s sikkantva állt fel, kezével védte a szemét. Ekkor meglátta a vadászt, amint rászegezi a következő nyilát.

- A fajtád miatt kellett apámnak és a testvéreimnek elmennie. – Szemében örült düh gyúlt. – Ha ti nem lennétek akkor nem kellett, volna elvinni a bátyáimat a háborúba. – meghúzta az íjat, és könnyedén elengedte.

Az pendülve lőtte ki a nyilat, Celipa számára olyan volt mintha lelassult volna az idő. Csak egy valamire tudott gondolni, élni akart, mindennél jobban. Ekkor fény gyúlt előtte és az érkező nyilat elégette a tűzfal, amely körülötte keletkezett. Emlékezett erre a varázslatra a könyvekből, a sólyom vijjogva szállt fel. Celipa pedig a földön ülve megbabonázva figyelte a tüzet. Rei a fény irányába kapta a fejét s mindhárman futni kezdtek. A tűz nyomán látni lehetett az egész vájatot. Közepén egy hatalmas gombaszerű kiemelkedés volt, ahogy Kumeii odapillantott, látta, hogy Kyu mindenerejével felfelé tör. A tűz nyomán a vadász is meg látta két fekvő társát és félelemmel a szemében oda rohant a kovácshoz, ott hagyva Celipát aki közben eloltotta a tüzet. Arimi előre sietett.

- Jól vagy?- de az arcán levő sérüléseken kívül nem volt sehol sebesült.

- Igen, de – nézte a tenyerét és mosolygott, tudta, hogy él és ez nagyszerű érzés volt.

- Celipa gyorsan!- kiáltott Rei és ő két kézben Kumeii pedig fél kézben tartott egy dárdát, ami így egy pallóra emlékeztetett. – Előbb kell felérned, mint neki.

- De nincs elég erőm, nem megy a levítáció. –tápászkodott fel, és szemével követte Kyut aki lassan felért a gomba tetejére.

- Akkor ugorj, majd lökünk. – bökött a fejével a dárdára. Celipa ekkor értette meg.

Arimi halkan suttogni kezdett miközben a mágus neki iramodott.

- Isteni Áldás Kísérje az Utad! – és mindkét tenyerét a már gyorsuló Celipára irányította.

A lány, pedig már a dárdára lépett, ekkor Rei és Kumeii és ő maga is teljes erőből fellökték a levegőbe. Celipa ahogy emelkedett meglátta a gomba tetején a három kis gömböt. Kyu már felért s futni kezdett a kis kalapon, de a sötétben nem láthatta a gömbök belsejében lévő kis csillagokat. Azt Celipa macskás szeme tudta csak megkülönböztetni. Nagy puffanással ért földet és felkapta az egy csillagos kis gömböt. Majd nevetve a Kyu orra elé tartotta a két csillagos gömböt. Leugrott és látta, ahogy hárman a társai összedugják a fejüket a tenyerén lévő gömb fölött. Lassan baktattak kifelé, messze a hátuk mögött lemaradva hallották, hogy Kyu és csapata szitkozódva jön. Amikor kiértek a fényre mindegyikőjük, úgy nézett ki mint akin átmentek fehér festékkel, főleg Kumeii és Rei. Senki sem akart hinni a szemének, amikor a kis csapat, letette az egy csillagos gömböt a bírók asztalára. A lestrapált csapat tagjait mindenhol sebek és kötések fedték, kivéve Arimit, aki most is tökéletesen csak kicsit piszkosan festett. A díjat csak este kapták meg, addigra már a fegyvereket is kiválogatták és eladták. Rei két új katanát keresett magának, mindkettő erősebb és szebb volt, mint az előző. Az egyik végét fehér kötést fedte és a pengéjén szép írás futott végig. A másik majdnem az ellenkezője volt, fekete volt de még a pengéje is csak az éle villogott fehéren.

Kumeii az ágyon ült és a két kis tört nézegette, az egyiken még ott volt a foga nyoma, a másik a párja volt, mindkettőn egy-egy kis pillangó díszelgett. Arimi csupán egykét, új holmit vett. Egy új csizmát, táskát, és egy nagy szagot amit a hajába kötött így hátulról olyan volt mintha egy nagy pillangó ült volna fején. És Celipa, ő csak könyveket vett.

Nem sokkal később feltűnt neki és a többieknek is, hogy arcán bal oldalt, elkezdett előjönni egy sötét szürkés háromszög alakú folt. A fülei, pedig elkezdtek hegyesedni, már sehogy sem tudta volna tagadni mágiahordozó mivoltát.

A lovag másnap megjelent és minden számlájukat kifizette, nem szólt hozzájuk csak, Kumeii felé vetett egy-két gyanakvó pillantást.

- Ez meg mi volt? – nézett rá Rei.

- Semmi, csak szerintem ő is tudja, hogy Subara vagyok. – ezekre a szavakra mindenki felkapta a fejét. Payonban nem volt érdemes kiejteni ezt a szót.

- Igen...mikor jön apád? – sóhajtott fel Rei. Ebben a pillanatban kicsapódott a fogadó ajtaja, és megjelent az emlegetett apa.

- Kumeii!- üvöltette végig a szobán. A tolvaj felállt és előre lépett, jobb kezén még mindig ott volt a hófehér kötés. – Mit tettél már megint?? – süvöltötte lemondóan.

- Megnyertük a versenyt. – bökött a falon lévő kiírásra a fejével.

- Én úgy halottam kiraboltál egy ártalmatlan kovácsot... – sandított rá az apja.

- ÉÉÉéén neeeem. – bal kezén mutató és középső ujját keresztbe tette. – Miért tennék ilyet apa?- nézett rá könnyes szemmel. Az sóhajtott és távozott. Az ajtóból még visszafordult és végig nézett az asztaltársaságon.

- Furcsa egy csapat a tietek.- morogta oda. Rei felvonta a szemöldökét s mosolyogni kezdett.

- Lesz ez még furcsább is. – ujjával a sarokban ücsörgő magányos Kyura bökött.

Azt a társai kirabolták és otthagyták, nagyokat sóhajtozva ült le a mellettük lévő asztalhoz. Kumeii épp almalevet szürcsölt és nagy zöld szemeit ráemelte.

- Milyen jól mutatattok egymás mellett. – Rei felnézett a könyvéből és félig oldalra fordult, hogy lássa kire gondolt. Amikor meglátta a fiút. Az a kezében lévő bögrét eldobta, úgy kezdett nevetni.

- Miii? – Celipa még a baleset előtt elkapta a bögrét és tartalmát, majd szépen letette az asztalra és mindezt az akarat erejével.

Kumeii odahúzott még egy széket az asztalukhoz és meghívta Kyut is. Így esett meg, hogy a négy lány mellé egy fiú is megérkezett a csapatba.

Kite az ablak mellett üldögélt és zsibongó asztalt figyelte. Mosolyogva nézett a nevető Kumeiire majd pillantása a kötözött kézre siklott és elkomorodott. Duran ekkor zuttyant le a mellette lévő székre és morogva lökött a fiú elé egy üveg bort. Az csak ellökte és mogorván nézett a farkas képű férfire.

- Mikorra választod el a lányt?- nézett rá.

- Nem sokára... – dörmögte és meghúzta lapos üvegét amelyet a kabátja alól vett elő.

- Csak semmi felesleges gyilkolászás.

- Igenis. – fogatlan szája vigyorra húzódott és a zsebében lapuló két csillagos gömbre tette a kezét. Szájából alkohol szag dőlt. Kite undorodva állt fel az asztaltól.

Elsétált a pulthoz majd Kumeii mellett. A lány felkapta a fejét de nem látott mást csak egy magányos mágust aki behúzott nyakkal távozott. Mégis valami különös bajsejtelem kerítette a hatalmába. Kyu az arcát fürkészte.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi...Semmi...csak azt hittem... – hosszan nézett az idegen után, majd a tarkóján érzett valami furcsát, megfordult és látta, hogy egy öreg figyeli őket. Nem volt ismerős, és amikor észrevette, hogy lány őt nézi le is kapta a tekintetét. – azt hittem ismerőst láttam de nem.

A fogadó lassan kezdett elcsendesedni és kint az idő is lomhán fordult át őszből télbe. Payon utcáin már nem szinte senki mindenki készült a télre. Így volt ez a Subara rezidencián is. Előkerültek a nagy kapátok és a fűtés is, Aoi Subara ült egy dohányzó asztal mellett gyönyörűen, mint mindig. Figyelte, hogyan hallgatja ki férje a három embert, akik azt állították, ellopták az értékeiket. Méghozzá az ő lányuk, a lovag valami fiúról is beszélt majd mind elhallgattak várták az ítéletet.

- Melykőjük harcolt a lányommal? – a kovács azonnal biccentett, hogy ő. – És melyikük az, aki ilyen gyerekekkel komoly harcba keveredik?- mindegyik összerezzent.

- De uram, megvertek és kisemmiztek minket. – panaszkodott a lovag.

- Fiam én ezzel nem dicsekednék. – mind a három távozott.

Aoi mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy férje arcán most először büszke mosoly ül ki miután beszélt lányáról valakivel. Halkan kuncogott majd az ölében szuszogó Kuu fejére tette kézét és lágyan elmosolyodott. Nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, mi lehet két nagyobb lányával. Abban a furcsa csapatban és ott, messze ahol voltak.


	4. fejezet: Nyugodt napok?

2

**4. fejezet:** **Nyugodt napok?**

Kumeii végig simította a kezén feszülő kötést, karja a nyakában lógott így ücsörgött a saját verandáján. A hely egyáltalán nem esett jól neki, legszívesebben egy fogadóban aludt volna, de a földön, is mint sem itthon kelljen lennie. De a többiek mind jól szórakoztak, Arimi oda volt az édesanyjáért, Celipa pedig napjában kétszer gyújtotta fel ugyanazt az oszlopot, és mindannyiszor észvesztve kezdett víz után rohangálni. Mire rádöbbent, hogy meg is fagyaszthatja. Rei pedig mint mindig új fegyvereit fényesítette és új súlyokat szedett össze. Csak ő és Kyu nem tudott meg maradni egy helyben, folyton szökni próbáltak de vagy Kuu buktatta le őket vagy valamelyik íjász kérdezett rá hangosan hova megy.

Leesett az idei első hó, de nem volt olyan hideg ezért mezítláb mászkált egész nap. Egy napja abból állt, hogy reggel Arimi kötést cserélt a kezén, este pedig az anyja, eközben szinte soha nem találkozott a többiekkel. Unatkozva ücsörgött az udvarral szemben, míg meg nem látott két igen ismerős arcot. Akkor mezítláb, ahogy volt futásnak eredt és felrántotta Rei szobájának ajtaját. Aki erre eldobta a kezében lévő katanát. Ahogy liheget kicsit meglátszott a lehelete bent a szobában meleg volt és Reien csak egy egyszerű szövetnadrág volt mely a bokáját súrolta, felül, pedig egy kötött pulóvert viselt.

- Itt vannak az ikrek. – lehelte be a párás szobába és már csak a lobogó haja jelezte merre futott. Rei felkapta a fejét a szavakra és ő is utána iramadott.

Amikor kilépett az ajtón épp akkor ért oda Kyu a rácuppant Kuu társaságában. Szinte fellökte a fiút, ahogy fél lábán cipővel másokon még mindig semmivel kisietett. Futtában felrántotta a másik cipőjét is és nagyot ugrott a teraszról. Kyu csak a nyomát látta, de rettentő kíváncsi lett mi az, ami miatt így rohan ez a megfontolt lány. Amikor kilépett a fal mögül és meglátta a kertben lévőket épp akkor emelkedett a magasba Rei nevetve. Egy szemüveges mosolygós íjász a derekánál fogva forgatta meg. Kyu megsemmisülten ácsorgott miközben a fiú mellett álló lány nevetve hátba verte Kumeiit. Ekkor meglepődött, mert Kuu is elengedte. Aki egyébként egész nap rajta csüngött, mint ágon a gyümölcs. És ő is mezítláb szalad a fiú irányába.

- Yuu!! – visította és felvetette magát a fiúval. Rei mosolyogva nézett fel előbb rá majd a lányra. Lassan elindultak a veranda felé.

Kumeii egy hógolyóval hátba dobta Reit s csatába, kezdtek, aminek az lett a vége, hogy Rei hanyatt vágódott. Kumeii nevetve szaladt fel a verandára, mert lábát vér vörösre csípte a hideg hó. Ám a kardforgató nem tudott felállni, Yuu odaadta a kislány nővérének és lehajolt Reiért, úgy nyalábolta fel mintha egy tollpihe lenne csak, és a pironkodó lánnyal a karjában érkezett meg a verandához. Kyu arcára igen csak érdekes érzelmek ülhettek ki, mert először mintha mérges lett volna aztán csak vigyorogni kezdett és kezet akart fogni de ekkor a semmiből felbukkant Arimi.

- Mawata-chan, Yuu-kun!! – ugrándozva csúszott be a többiek mellé, akik lassan készülődtek a be a benti szobákba. – Mikor jöttetek meg?

- Most. – mosolygott rá Mawata. Már fent állt a verandán s épp bátyját segítette fel. – És ti mióta vagytok itt?

- Egy hete. – szólalt meg végre Kyu. – Mi még nem ismerjük egymást.- nézett a testvér párra.

- Yuu Rin – nyújtotta a kezét a fiú, s kezet ráztak „Gyenge a szorítása" gondolta Kyu majd a lányhoz lépett.

- Mawata Rin – amikor vele fogott kezet, az futott végig rajta milyen magabiztos lány. – Ikrek vagyunk, ha nem tűnt volna fel. – mosolyodott el és látta, hogy Yuu már Kuuval van elfoglalva.

Az egész annyira hétköznapi volt, ahogy ott ültek a verandán, Rei Yuuval csevegett miközben a többiek Mawata és Kuu párharcát figyelték. Kyu hátrált egy lépést és a könyvvel kezében érkező Celipának ment. Az megbotlott és egyenesen Reire zuhant, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy a kardforgató csókot nyomott az íjász pofijára. A tolvaj nem bírta össze kaparni az állát, mert senki sem ütődött meg a történteken, csak Celipát segítették fel. Miután bemutatkoztak, Celipa ismét távozott, nem szerette az új idegen embereket, Kyut és két hetébe telt megszokni. Amikor aztán folytatták a beszélgetést Kyu kifakadt.

- Mi ez emiatt nincs baj? – 12 szempár szegeződött rá.

- Mi miatt? – érdeklődött kedvesen Arimi.

- Hát a csók miatt... Amikor véletlenül múltkor rányitottam öltözködés közben az egész berendezést a nyakamba kaptam. – mindenki nevetni kezdett.

- Ez természetes. – nevetett Kumeii. Rei is könnyesre nevette a szemét.

- Igen, amikor kicsik voltunk Yuu volt a nagy szerelmünk. – legyintett a kardforgató. Kyu, mintha egy kő zuhant volna szerelem felirattal a fejére, úgy érezte magát.

- Igen én is - mutatott magára Arimi. Yuu pedig zavarában a tarkóját vakargatta. Mawata az órára nézett.

- Vacsoraidő van. Együtt eszünk? – lerúgta már lucskos csizmáját és levette a kabátját.

A szokásos íjász ruhát viselte ő és Yuu is. Mind bementek az ebédlőbe ami már dugig volt tömve a gyakorlatozó íjászokkal. Kumeii integetett anyjának, hogy Kuu elaludt. Már 12 éves volt és még mindig elaludt ilyenkor. Amikor Aoi elvette a kislányt meglátta az iker párt. Nagy mosollyal üdvözölte őket és elsietett a szobája. Yuu szemüvege bepárásodott a melegtől, és nem látott így történhetett meg, hogy elesett valamiben. A valami kísértetiesen hasonlított Kyu lábára. Nagy csattanással zuhant a fényezett padlóra. Az egész terem rájuk figyelt, majd valaki felugrott és hitetlenkedve mutatott a párosra.

- A Rin testvérek! – többen bólogattak és intettek, nekik, hogy üljenek oda.

Mawata felnyalábolta öccsét és megnézte a szemüvegét. Yuu szégyenkezve vigyorgott és visszatette a helyére. Mikor mind asztalhoz ültek a következő volt a sorrend. Kyu befúrta magát Arimi és Rei közé, majd bosszúsan vette észre, hogy Yuu így a lánnyal szembe került. Kumeii pedig vele. Amikor kezdett beletörődni a vereségébe, Rei felé nyújtott egy nagy tálat benne valamilyen levessel. Kyu megfogta és a lány fejére borította, ezen mindenki csodálkozott. Az egész teremben csend lett először mindenki a kezében még mindig a tállal álldogáló Kyut majd a forró levestől, gőzölgő Reit nézte. Mind egyszerre pislogtak, várták Rei kitörését, de az csak ült ott és folyt végig rajta a leves. Kyu kezdett meglepődni maga is és ki akarta vágni magát.

- A múltkoriért kaptad. – mondta és mindig kezében volt a levesestál. Letette az asztalra és várta a hatást. Yuu felállt az asztaltól és tenyerét Rei homlokára tette majd a sajátjára.

- Rei, te lázas vagy? – nézett a kipirult fülű lányra. Aki mosolyogva nézett vissza rá.

- Lehet, az előbb valami nagyon meleget éreztem. – Kyu álla a padlót verte. Kumeii ettől a gyönyörű mosolytól majd leesett a padról, amin ültek.

- Szólok a házi orvosnak. – állt fel nyugodtan Mawata az asztaltól. Még egy gyilkos pillantást küldött a fiú felé és kiszaladt.

Arimi a homlokára tette mutató ujját és meg akarta gyógyítani de nem ment. Így volt ez, egyszerű betegségeknél nem tudott semmi sem tenni. Kyu felhúzta a lányt a székről és a válla alá nyúlt, úgy kezdte el kikísérni. Rei olyan kedvesen mosolygott rá, hogy összeszorult a szíve. Megfogta, felkapta, ahogy az előbb Yuu tette. És kisietett a teremből. Kumeii lenézett a lány helyére ahol még folyt a leves.

- Eh, a kedvenc levesem volt... – Arimire nézett, aki nevetve emlékezett vissza a történtekre.

- Szerintetek mikorra lesz jobban? – harapott Arimi a süteménybe. Mire az egész terem válaszolt, az asztalnál ülőkkel együtt.

- 5perc.

- Ki kíváncsi mit tesz aztán Kyuval? – tette fel most Kumeii a kérdést. A kérdés nyomán kiürült a terem.

Ahogy a kis teraszon tolongtak, az kínlódva ropogott az emberek alatt. A hó még olyan tiszta volt egy-két helyen még kis jeges pocsolyák is voltak, de ez mit sem érdekelte akkor Kyut. Aki épp a csurom vizes és a leves melege hatására tényleg füstölgő Rei elől menekült. És épp fejbe vágta egy ágytállal, amit a betegszobából menekített. Kyu a fejét szorongatva nézte a hahotázó tömeget. Kumeii a lábát lógatta a hóba és könnyes szemmel nevetett. Rei még hozzá vágta a tálat majd tüsszentett egy nagyot és bevonult akár egy grófnő. Kyu pedig púpokkal a fején ténfergett az oszló tömeg felé.

- Most mit nevettek?? - simogatta a fejét és lehuppant a könyveit mosolyogva ölelgető Celipa mellé.

- Hát, hogy Rei megint, hogy elbánt veled. – Kumeii lassan feltápászkodott és az érkező Rin testvérekbe karolt.

- Mawata – szólt hozzá Kyu. Mire a lány gyilkos pillantást küldött felé.

- Neked Rin-san. – Kyu felvonta a szemöldökét s kis fintorral bár, de kinyögte.

- Rin-san te miért néztél olyan csúnyán rám amikor kivittem Reit? – Kyu valami rosszat sejtett a háttérben talán meglátta benne a bátyja riválisát? Mawata azonban kórusban Kumeiiel válaszolta.

- Ez volt a kedvenc levesem! – s a két lány elsétált, Kumeii még mindig a térdét veregette.

Yuu mellé guggolt és megveregette a vállát, ez még sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint amikor Rei fejbe vágta az ágytállal. Leült mellé és a tolvaj megfigyelte, hogy az íjász alacsonyabb volt, mint ő és ez büszkeséggel töltötte el. Az sem volt semmi, hogy a fiúnak szódás szifon szemüvege volt.

- Tudod te szimpatikus vagy. – jegyezte meg az íjász.

- Kösz Rin-san. – az, meglepetten kezdett nevetni.

- Nem, nem. Engem szólíthatsz Yuunak. A nővérem kicsit rideg néha. – legyintgetett. Kyu pedig hunyorogva nézett rá. – Most biztos azt kérded, miért beszélgetek veled. – a tolvaj bólintott. – Tudod, itt nem igazán kedvelnek minket a lányokon kívül...

- Mert hogy? – nézett rá most már a hidegtől kipirult arccal.

- Tudod elég nehéz, ha az embert lépten-nyomon megalázzák. – felállt és leemelte vastag szemüvegét. – Jobb lesz, ha bemegyünk vihar közeleg. – majd elhallgatott és kinyitotta az ajtót és bement a melegre.

Kyu még üldögélt egy darabig kint a levegőn, és azon tűnődött vajon, hogy értette ezt a fiú.

Rei mérgesen rótta a köröket az egyik szoba előtti folyosón. Kumeii tekintetével követte, míg Arimi valamilyen téli ruhát halászott elő egyik szatyrából. Mawata csendesen ült az alacsony asztalnál és azt nézte, mit olvas oly nagy buzgalommal Celipa. Rei magában motyogott és közben nagyokat csapott a levegőbe. Kumeii nagy örömét lelte mind ebben addig a pillanatig, amíg Rei ajkát el nem hagyta az a két szó amit utált hallani.

- Haza megyek. – Arimi szeme felcsillant, míg Mawata megigazította a terítőt az asztalon.

Bezzeg Kumeii teljesen elsápadt és hátrált pár lépést. Majd felpattant és kirohant a szobából. Celipa halk puffanással csukta be a könyvet, melyet olvasott. Az arcán a legegyszerűbb kifejezés volt látható, pontosabban semmilyen. Lassan megszokta, hogy oda mennek, ahová csak a többiek akarják. És ez neki megfelelt. Nem várt nagy kihívásokat, nem várta, hogy meghallgassák csak annyit kért, hogy velük maradhasson. Csendesen ücsörgött a könyve felett és nagyokat pillogott. „Vajon miért borult ki Kumeii? Vajon hova megyünk most...jó, jó Reihez na de az hol van, és hogy néz ki." Aztán csendesen felállt és hóna alá csapta a könyvét, majd Kumeii után indult. Mawata figyelte, mint távozik a lány aztán a bárgyú mosolyú Arimihez fordult.

- Muszáj magunkkal vinni Kumeiit is? – Arimi eközben télikabátokat kezdett előpakolni.

- Igen, ha itt hagyjuk, még megszökik nekünk. – fecsegett Arimi.

- Különben is most lesz a bátyám születésnapja. Tudja jól, hogy meg kell jelennünk.- zárta le a témát magabiztosan Rei.

- Yuu és én úgyis megyünk felderíteni a Prontera környéki csapdáinkat, elkísérünk egy darabon.

Rei fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, s a nyitott ajtón keresztül a havas tájat vizsgálgatta. A bál a Pronterai nagy kastélyban, annak is a legnagyobbik termében. Az a ruha, amikbe a bátyja ilyenkor kényszeríti, és az a rengeteg idegen behódoló arc. Akárhányszor az eszébe jutott, hogy ezek a bátyja úgy nevezett barátai elszorult a szíve. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan élhet így, de önmaga szerencsés volt. Nem kellett otthon maradnia, azt tehetett, amit akart, minden hó elején és végén pénzt kapott a szüleik örökségéből. Ennek nagy részét mindig félre tette, és amikor tékozló bátyja nem figyelt vissza csorgatta a családi kasszába. Abban az egyben viszont megértette a bátyját, hogy miért teszi, ezt miért bájolog, ahol csak lehet. Aztán megint elkomorult az arca. A szobában már csak ő maradt. Arimi és Mawata közben már kisurrantak a szabadba hó csatázni. Aztán összeszorult a szíve mikor eszébe jutott, hogyan haltak meg a szülei oktalanul, kegyetlenül az ő hibájából. Összeszorította szemét és tenyerét izzadó homlokára tette, majdnem hanyatt esett amikor egy ismerős hang hozzászólt.

- Jól vagy?

Kumeii az egyik kinti oszlopba kapaszkodott és nem hagyta magát elmoccantani. Celipa kétségbe esve próbálta rávenni ennek ellenkezőjére de az mintha nem is hallotta volna. Csak azt ismételgette, hogy nem akarom, nem akarom! Végül Celipa feladta és leült mellé a verandára majd megint olvasni kezdett. Kumeii figyelme az önsajnálatról a könyv lapjaira terelődött. Azon amit a lány épp olvasott az a furcsa varázsbot állt amit Morrocban láttak leláncolva csak itt láncok nélkül volt ábrázolva.

- Ez meg miii? – de az oszlopot még mindig nem engedte el.

- Ez Indrei, emlékszel, Morrocban láttuk. Annyira érdekes, ezt a könyvet itt találtam nálatok. – Kumeii nagyobbra nyitotta amúgy is kerek szemét.

- Nálunk, milyen könyv ez? – Celipa lehajtotta a kemény, fed lapot, amire aranybetűkkel ezt nyomták: A világ 10 legcsodásabb fegyvere. – Biztos, hogy ez a mienk?

- Igen ott találtam a fegyvertárban, abban a furcsában, amiben az a kristály íj volt.- Kumeii szeme nagyra kerekedett. Kikapta a lány kezéből a könyvet, és pörgetni kezdte a lapjait. Aztán izgatottan kinyitotta bár csak egyik kezét tudta használni meglepő gyorsasággal tette mind ezt.

- Ez volt az? – és ép kezével a lap közepén álló képre mutatott.

Egy szépen csiszolt kristály íj, ami mellé nagy betűkkel volt írva a következő. Undin.

- Igen ez, - Celipa furcsán nézett rá. Mindkettejük lehelete meglátszott a hidegben. – miért mi a baj ezzel?

- Igazából semmi, ha megígéred, hogy többé nem lépsz be abba a terembe. – Kumeii hirtelen nagyon komoly lett. – De komolyan.

- Rendben megígérem. – hangja csendes és megbántott lett. – Egyébként miért nem akarsz jönni Pronterába?- tényleg kíváncsi volt, egy másik emberi lényre.

- Csak, mert...-sokáig hallgatott, de Celipát ez nem zavarta, ő tudott várni, ha valamiben jó volt, akkor az a hallgatás volt. – mindig olyan buta ruhákba öltöztetnek. – mosolygott erőltetetten.

Celipa erre inkább nem szólt semmit, annyi minden volt amiről nem tudott. Olyan sok dolog amit szeretett volna megkérdezni de nem mert. Észre vette, hogy megint sapka alá rejti fürtjeit, ha senki nem figyel rá. Túlságosan félt, félt a többi embertől. Amikor idáig jutott gondolataiban eltűnődött, nevezheti- e magát embernek egyáltalán, hiszen ő más. S ő már teljesen egyedül van. Hirtelen ki kellett zökkennie a gondolataiból, mert Arimi nagy mosollyal az ajkán jelent meg mögöttük. Kezében két nagy télikabát pihent s ő már útra készen állt. Egy hófehér kapucnis, a csizmájáig érő szövetkabát volt, itt-ott egy világos kék minta jelentette az ujjak és a zipzár helyét. Celipa ismét ölében érezte a könyvét, Kumeiire nézett, aki most már igazi mosolyával nézett a gyógyítóra.

- Lassan indulnunk kell, ha holnapra oda akarunk érni, akkor most kell felszállnunk a Kafra vonatra. - Kumeii kezébe adott egy egérszürke hosszú felhajtós kabátot.

Celipa egy a varázsló ruhájához illő kék kabátot kapott, nem kabátot. Ahogy jobban megnézte rájött, hogy ez egy nagyon hosszú rojtos poncsó volt. Belebújt, kellemesen meleg volt és még sosem volt ilyen ruhája. Végig gondolta egész életében nem volt igazi meleg ruhája amennyire csak emlékezni tudott, minden télen egy bolt mellé kucorodott. Ahonnan pár nap múlva mindig elkergették. Ott állt és érezte magán a két lány tekintetét, ahogy figyelik, hogy meg van szeppenve. Kumeii feléje tartotta a könyvet, és várt míg Arimi mosolyogva igazította meg a máguson a ruhát.

- Igen? Mi a baj? – pislogott nagyokat.

- Semmi, Csak ez jól áll neked – nyögte ki Kumeii nagy nehezen mivel a bekötött kezével igen nehézkesen fért el a kabát alatt.

Arimi szökellve indult el a szoba irányába, és előrángatta Reit aki egy narancssárga kabátot viselt piros virág mintával. Jól állt neki de valami miatt igen csak mérges volt.

- Nem, nem és nem én ebben nem maradok, ennek nem mondhatnám, hogy rejtő színe van!!- őrjöngött.

- Ugyan már,- csacsogott Arimi – nagyon jól áll. Különben is hova akarsz rejtőzködni, amikor vonattal megyünk.- Ekkor tűnt fel a sarkon Kyu.

- Hát ti meg hová mentek? –nézett rájuk kérdőn.

- Reihez. – válaszolta Celipa halkan, míg Kumeii és Arimi kuncogni kezdtek.

- Igazán?- csillant fel a fiú szeme – akkor veszem a kabátom és.. – Rei nagyon csúnyán nézett de nem szólt semmit. Csak elindult a kapu felé.

Kumeii elszaladt a főépületbe még indulás előtt, hogy megölelje kishúgát. Kuu édesanyjuk ölében szuszogott. Megállt a bejárat szélénél és onnan figyelte családját. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy idill. Anya a gyermekével és apa a könyvei felett. Nem akarta megzavarni ezt de akkor apja hirtelen megszólalt.

- Kumeii ha mondani akarsz valamit, akkor ki vele, ne bujkálj. – de még csak fel sem nézett a könyvekből. Ő pedig engedelmesen előlépett a keret árnyékából.

- Elmegyünk. Rei bátyjának tudjátok most lesz a születésnapi bálja.

- Oh az ifjú Eric ugyebár? – csilingelt anyja hangja – igazán jóra való fiú.

- Igen az. – mondta beletörődve Kumeii. – Csak azért jöttem, hogy elbúcsúzzam. – odaguggolt alvó húgához és megcsókolta az arcát.

- Vigyázz magadra. – legyintett az apja és ezzel el is volt intézve.

- Mutasd a kezed. – nyújtotta jobbját anyja s ő engedelmeskedett. – Ez már nem kell. – intett és a kötés letekeredett a kezéről. – Tenyerét a hegre tette és beforrasztotta. – Most már mehetsz. Az ég áldjon!- és megpuszilta a homlokát.

Kumeii távozóban még meghajolt a köszönet jeleképp és futva indult a kapu felé. A szabadság felé, ahol nincsenek korlátok, gerendák, íjak és nyilak. A hó hangosan ropogott csizmája talpa alatt. A többiek már a főkapunál vártak, Mawata és Yuu is velük voltak. Az utóbbi valamiről nagyon hevesen beszélgetett Kyuval, Mawata pedig még egyszer meghúzta a tegeze szíját.

Nagyokat fújtatva léptek ki a Subara birtokról, s sietve mentek egészen a Payoni peronig, amely csak télen üzemelt tekintettel a Kafrákra. A mozdony hangosan morgott, amikor odaértek egykét füst szagú dohányzó férfi intett a gyerekeknek, hogy szálljanak fel, ők pedig engedelmeskedtek. Az egyetlen vagon lomha mozdulatokkal indult tovább. Halkan ültek a kocsiban, s nem beszélgettek az egész társaságra egy furcsa borzongás ült, ami mintha csak a nyakukban lihegő halál lett volna. Egy órás út után végre Pronterába értek, ahol már egy díszes téli szán várta őket egy láthatatlan lénnyel mely nagy horkantással iramodott neki. Mivel a kocsinak nem volt teteje ezért mindannyijuk arcát vörösre csípte a hideg. Aztán megállt a belváros legközepén. Prontera gyönyörű volt főleg így karácsony környékén, mindenhol feldíszített fák és kivilágított épületek össze sem lehetett hasonlítani a kontinens bástyájának is titulált Payonnal amelyhez, nem nyúltak az emberek, hanem meghagyták természetes szépségében. A macskaköves utca le volt takarítva, így aki betért valahova nem lucskolta, sarazta össze az egész helyiséget. Kyu füttyentett egyet, amikor meglátta, hogy hova érkeztek meg. Egy főutcai palota volt melyen a Zintos címer díszelgett, egy lakáj kisietett és lesegítette a kocsiról Reit és Arimit. Ám amikor Kumeii, Celipa és Mawata került sorra egyszerűen elment. Celipán és Kyun kívül viszont ez senkit sem lepett meg. Mindenki leszállt és bement a fűtött előcsarnokba. Már magában a csarnok is gyönyörű volt, mindenhol vörös bársony függönyök lógtak, amik legalább egy tonnásnak tűntek. Mindegyiken arany fonál futott végig s szép masnival tartotta kordában a függönyt, Rei és Arimi kabátját elvették a szolgálók de, a másik négyet egy pillantásra sem méltatták. Ezen ismét csak ketten akadtak fenn, de a halk szavú Celipa nem emelt szót csak azt tette, amit Kumeii és a Rin testvérek, fogta a kabátját. Egy bíbor szőnyeggel bevont padlón lépkedtek majd feltűnt a házigazda és megölelte húgát. Majd Arimi volt soron, neki kezet csókolt a többieknek, pedig biccentett. Hatalmas fa ajtó állta útjukat, gyönyörű faragással, Celipa nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érintse de Mawata elkapta a kezét és halkan csak a fejével biccentett, hogy ne tegye. A mágus nem tudta mire vélni ezt és csodálkozva nézett a lányra, Kyu ugyancsak ép egy megjegyzést akart tenni Rei egyik megáldott felmenőjére de Yuu be fogta a száját. Rei hátra-hátrafordult de az ötös olyankor mindig úgy tett mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben menne. Celipa kezdett gyanakodni, már mind a szobáikban voltak ő Mawata és Kumeii egy szobát kaptak.

- Mi folyik itt? – lecsüccsent a baldachinos ágyára mely pontosan a fal mellé volt illesztve. A másik két lány összenézett.

- Ma este majd meg tudod. – mosolygott rá kedvesen Mawata de Kumeii nem szólt semmit.

Celipa beletörődött ebbe és csendesen olvasgatott a fáklyák fénye mellett. Amikor benyitott egy szobalány arcán fintorral lökött oda mindenkinek egy estélyi ruhát. Kumeii egy rövidebb derékban szűkített barnát kapott. Celipa pedig egy hosszú nadrágot hozzá illő bő ujjú blúzzal. Mawata egy ujjatlan bokáig érő ruhában feszített mely a nyakán nyakörvként futott össze. A szobalány megnézte mindegyiküket aztán minden szó nélkül kiment. Celipa kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát mikor elindultak le a nagy bálterembe. Még sosem látta, hogy a társai ne szóltak volna egymáshoz ilyen sokáig. De ő csak baktatott kezében az elmaradhatatlan könyvével, és csendesen ment mögöttük. Út közben összefutottak a két fiúval, Kyu Celipa mellé sodródott és megkopogtatta vállát.

- Neked is fura itt valami?- suttogta. Celipa csak bólintott nem tudott fiúkkal beszélgetni igazából néha még a Kumeiékkel való beszéd is nehezére esett.

A bálterem már tömve volt emberekkel, s nekik így csak a fal mellett maradt, hely. Amikor beléptek Celipa megesküdött volna, hogy egy pillanatra minden megállt és összesúgtak a hátuk mögött. De aztán minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba. A terem gyönyörű volt, széles és márvánnyal rakott. A levegőben itt-ott egy kis kacaj szállt fel, s halk zenére táncoltak mind. Az ünnepelt nem volt sehol, de Reit és Arimit sem látta semerre. Kyu elindult, hogy beszerezzen egy-két pohár italt a társainak, akik némán álltak falnak vetett háttal. A fiú körbe járatta tekintetét, de egy ismerőst sem látott közöttük. Persze hova is gondol, hisz ezek mind nagyvilági népek. Akik kocsmát is csak képen láthattak. Eszébe ötlött a jelenet, amikor kétségbe vonta Rei, Zintos családhoz való kapcsolatát. Ma már nagy örömmel gondolt vissza erre az alkalomra. A teremben mindenki elhallgatott és a nagylépcső felé kezdetek figyelni. Mindenki felhagyott a tánccal és a kuncogva, lépcsőn lerohanó Arimit figyelték. Aki, amikor észbe kapott hol is van hirtelen megtorpant és nagyon megfontolt léptekkel, folytatta az útját. Hosszú aranyszínű bíbor szalagos ruhát viselt, ami a bokájáig ért és hozzá ugyancsak bíbor szín szandált. Haját mintha csak szobrászok faragták volna úgy volt kontyba kötve. Mindenki megmosolyogta a lány szereplését, Kyu hallotta, hogy a mellette állok a lány szépségét, dicsérik de, amikor meg akart szólalni ismét mindenki a lépcsőt kezdte firtatni. Megérkezett az ünnepelt és megállt a fáklyákkal kivilágított lépcsők közepén. Öltönyt viselt, mint minden férfi, elhallgatta a tapsot, ami neki szólt és köhintett egyet.

- Köszönöm, köszönöm – mosolygott kellemesen – Szeretném meghálálni, hogy mind eljöttek és megünneplik szerény személyem. – újabb tapsvihar. – De ma nem csak a születésnapom ünnepeljük, hanem valamit, ami még ennél is fontosabb. – csendben kivárt mintegy fokozva az izgalmat.

Kyu utálta az ilyesmit és nem is figyelt oda egyszerűen megfordult és négy pohárral a kezében visszaindult barátaihoz. Eric ezt látta, nem volt olyan, amit ő ne látott volna, arcán egy pillanatra megváltozott de még a színezet is. Majd visszatért eredeti ábrázatához és folytatta.

- Ma bevezetem a húgom a társasági életbe.- kitárta kezét és az emelet felé tartotta. Kyu kiosztotta a poharakat, amikor meglátta Mawata szemében a csodálkozást megpördült tengelye körül.

Rei földig érő hosszú selyemruhát viselt, haja kivolt bontva de hátul kisebb kontyocska is tartotta. Ahogy lépkedett a lépcsőn a ruha csendes surrogással követte a testét. Ki is volt festve, barnás színű bőrén remekül mutatott a fehér szemhéj púder. Eric beszélt valamiről de Kyu azt már nem halotta csak a kedvesen és visszafogottan mosolygó lányt figyelte, akit bátyja levezetett a terembe és táncolni kezdtek. Arimi közben megtalálta a többieket és vad beszélgetésbe kezdett Yuuval aki, érezte magán a terembeli férfiak tekintetét és irigységét. Kumeii eközben még mindig keresztbe tett karokkal támasztotta a falat, és a tömeget pásztázta csakhogy ő azért, nehogy ismerőst találjon köztük. Eric táncolt a húgával az, pedig csendesen követte minden lépését.

- Bátyám mire jó ez? Szeretnék a barátaimmal lenni. – Eric megpörgette.

- Kikkel, a Subarák szégyenével, vagy a gyűjtőkkel? Különben is, ez az este fontos a jövőd szempontjából. – elhallgatott a zene, megtapsolták a zenekart.

- Eric!- tolta el magától sziszegve – Ne beszélj így róluk! – de már kezdtek is a következő táncba.

- Utána jártam, most meg egy mágiahordozót hozol ide, meg még egy tolvajt? – nézett rá csúnyán bátyja.

Meglepően hasonlók voltak, bár Erik apjuk barna szemét örökölte és anyjuk világosabb bőrét. Mégis ha rájuk néztél rögtön látszott, hogy testvérek.

- Úgy érted kémkedtél utánam? – Rei nem akart hinni a fülének.

Az ő bátyja, az ő jóra való bátyja. Lehetetlen, hiszen midig hagyta, hogy azt tegye, amit csak akar. Miközben felkérte valaki más szeme sarkából még látta, hogy bátyja barátai irányába indul. Biztosan köszönti őket, hiszen ez mégis csak egy estély csak nem csap botrányt. Nyugtatgatta magát, majd észrevette, hogy már megint mással táncol, fehér ruhája akár egy fátyol követte minden mozdulatát. Lassan már nem érdekelte semmi csak ez az estély, mindig szerette az ilyesmit, de évente csak egyszer jöttek így össze.

Eric bájmosollyal érkezett meg a kis csapathoz.

- Hogy érzitek magatokat? – mosolygott.

- Köszönjük remekül – válaszolt Kyu, mindenki más hallgatott. Arimi azóta már elment és valakinek épp bemutatta milyen is az, ha egy igazi hölgy jó parti.

- Remek akkor talán kijönnétek velem, csak egy pillanatra? – Kumeii gyanakodva pillantott rá akár csak az ikrek de követték. Megálltak kint egy félre esőbb folyosón. – Szeretnék bemutatkozni. Eric Zintos. – nyújtotta jobbját.

Kyu és Celipa kezet ráztak vele majd megdöbbenve látták, hogy a férfi megtörli kezét egy zsebkendőben. Kumeii, az ikrek nem lepődtek, meg sőt csak elmosolyodtak kicsit. Eric arca bűbájosról bűn rosszra változott.

Kumeii, látom te, már tanultál, és nem nyitod ki a szád. – ránézett hosszú ujjú ruhájára – remek eltakartad a tetoválásod, helyes. – Celipa nagyokat pislogott Kyu pedig meg volt döbbenve.

- Mawata, Yuu – mindketten meghajoltak. Eric fintorgott egy kicsit. – Megmondtam, hogy többé nem akarlak látni titeket a házamban. – kis csend következett. Aztán Yuu törte meg a hallgatást.

- Igen de Rei, nem akart minket elengedni én igazán sajnálom. – mielőtt még észbe kaptak volna Yuu már a földön volt a pofontól, amit kapott.

- Hogy nevezted a húgom?? – szeméből sütött a gyűlölet. Kyuban elpattanhatott valami, mert megragadta a fiú vállát és maga felé pördítette. Celipa közben felnyalábolta Yuut Mawata segítségével. Kumeii még mindig csak csendesen állt.

- Mit képzelsz magadról mocskos tolvaj! – forrongott Eric, Kumeii lehunyta szemét és érezte, ahogy körmei belevájnak a keresztbe tett karjába.

- Te mi képzelsz magadról? – kelt ki magából Kyu. – Mi a vendégeid vagyunk! – itt már Kumeiinek kellett közbe lépnie, mert Kyu neki akart ugrani. Eric megigazította fehér kesztyűjét és hátrált egy lépést.

- Nem, ti itt senkik vagytok, egy rakás szerencsétlenség. – hangja ismét kedveskedő lett. – a mágiahordozó és a gyűjtők most azonnal tűnjenek el. És te is. – lökte meg a dühtől ziháló Kyut.

Aztán elsétált, és ott maradtak öten csendben és hang nélkül. Celipa szemében könny kezdett csillogni, a tolvaj pedig a kelleténél kicsit erőteljesebben rázta le magáról Kumeii aki emiatt a falnak csapódott. De továbbra sem szólalt meg egyikük sem. Mawata elindult fel a szobájukba, így tett Kumeii is. Kézen fogta Celipát és magukra, hagyták a két fiút. Yuu arca még mindig vörös volt, ahol a csapás érte. Kyu tenyere viszketett az indulattól.

- Mi, mi volt ez az egész?- mintha csak egy pillanat telt volna azóta, hogy meglátta Reit abban a gyönyörű ruhában.

- Semmi gyere, menjünk. – dörmögte az íjász szemüvege mögül.

- Nem. Nem megyünk sehova!- őrjöngött.

- Kyu értsd meg, ezzel csak Reinek ártasz. – megfogta a vállát és a szobáik felé, indította.

„Reinek ártok nem is akarok vele többet beszélni. Látni sem akarom, pont olyan mint a bátyja tudom, hogy olyan." Töprengett magában dühösen, miközben lerúgta magáról az öltönyt, amit Erictől kapott. Amikor kilépett az ajtón akkor lépett ki Celipa is az övéből, arca nyúzott volt és a kék szín, ami máskor igen jól állt neki most sápította. Alig tett pár lépést és már is a ziháló Reiel találta szemben magát, akinek a haja már ziláltan állt szanaszét és ruháját úgy dobálta mintha egy darab rongyot húzkodna. Nem figyelt oda és így nagyot koppanva pattant le Kyu mellkasáról. Homlokát ráncolta és egy darabig csodálkozva pillantott fel. Arcába csintalanul lógtak a tincsek és Kyu egy pillanatig, úgy érezte mentem megöleli, aztán inkább félre nézett és elsétált mellette. Rei egy pillanatig csak állt a padlót bámulva még mindig a kezében szorongatva szoknyáját, aztán tovább ment és feltépte az első ajtót, amit meglátott. Kumeii és Mawata épp távozóban voltak, már rajtuk volt a kabát és a báli ruhák is a vállfáikon lógtak. Rei arcát egy igen vörös szín futotta el de, nem szólt semmi az ajkát viszont feszítette az indulat.

- Elmentek? – szinte sziszegve mondta. Kumeii hallgatva elsétált mellette.

- Sajnálom – súgta oda Mawata s csendben becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

Rei csak állt és szorította a selyemruhába, már belevasalódtak a ráncok. Lassan és méltóság teljesen fordult meg, elengedte a ruhát és kisimogatta, legalább is próbálta kisimogatni a ráncokat. Ott álltak négyen útra készen, Yuu még nem volt velük. Egymással szemben álltak csendben, Kyu még csak rá sem nézett, Celipa zavartan belebújt egy könyvbe. Egyedül Mawata és Kumeii állta a tekintetét. Aztán megfordult és elviharzott.

- Még ő van megsértve? – kérdezte fenn hangon Kyu.

- Rei nem tudhat erről. – jelentette ki Mawata olyan a hangon, amire nem lehetett válaszolni. Kumeii még mindig hallgatott.

- Kumeii...miért nem beszél? – a tolvaj ránézett a lányra de az csak nem felelt, helyette az éppen érkező Yuu válaszolt.

- Ez egy szabály. – felhajtotta a kabát szegélyét. – Indulhatunk.

Arimi még mindig táncolt mit sem sejtve arról mi történik. Amíg eztán Eric nem lépett mellé és fel nem kérte. Táncoltak nevetgélt, ahogy szokott önfeledten szórakozott. Aztán elhallgatott a zene és a vendégek leültek Arimi egy teljes férfitársaságú asztalhoz ült le.

- Hallottátok a legújabbat? – szólalt meg az egyik öregebb. Arimi egy politikusnak hitte. Széles válla volt és harcsa bajusza.

- Mit, mit?? – kacagott fel Arimi.

- Arimi maga annyira kedves, de a csapata. – fújt egy másik öregember egy füstkarikát a lány felé.

- Hogy érti ezt? – húzta össze a szemöldökét. Meglepően jól ment neki a fecsegés.

- Tudja, hogy hívjuk őket magunk közt?- Arimi nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt hallani akarja. Most egy fiatalabb kezdett beszélni.

- A Subara lányt, ő cseléd. – nevettek fel. A gyógyító szeme nagyra kerekedett.

- Igen, igen. A Rin testvéreket meg korcsoknak.- megint röhögni kezdtek.

- De az újjaknak még nem találtunk semmit. Talán lehetne félvér a másik meg nem is tudom. – Ekkor Arimi kezében a pohárral felállt és lehajtott fejjel álldogált.

- Tudják Uraim, -remegett meg a keze a poháron- hogy a barátaimról beszélnek? – szeme villant egy és a pohár tartalmát körbe locsolta az asztaltársaságon.

Azok megkövülve néztek, az ajkán még mindig a megsemmisíthetetlen édes mosollyal ácsorgó lányra. Az egész terem csendbe burkolózott, Rei amikor belépett akkor látta életében először Arimit ilyen hatalmasnak. Pedig pont úgy nézett ki, mint máskor, egyetlen dolog változott a mosolya ami mindig őszinte volt, most olyan lett mint amikor valaki valami nagyon gonosz cselekedetre készül. Nem tudott mit tenni Arimi hihetetlen ereje mintha a falnak passzírozta volna, nehezére esett levegőt venni. Aztán a lány hirtelen megdobta aranyszőke haját halkan elsétált a megdöbbent társaság mellett. Megállt Rei mellett és visszafordult most már ismét a megszokott angyali arccal térdet hajtott.

- Ha megbocsátanak. – elindult aztán megfordult- Tudják mit akkor is, ha nem bocsátanak meg!- és Kumeiihez hasonló vigyorral távozott.

Rei csak állt ott, nem értette mi történt. A terem hirtelen morajlani kezdett és többen dühösen kezdtek ordítozni. De a kardforgató ebből már semmit sem hallott már sebesen vette a palota végtelen lépcsőinek sorát egészen a főkapuig, ahol már Arimi volt távozóban. Csupán kabátját vette fel a báli ruhára és szandálban lépett ki a hóba. Rei látta, ahogy csukódik az ajtó és futva indult a lány után, ám ekkor fájdalom hasított csuklójába. Vörös haja előre lebbent, és ahogy megfordult látta, hogy Eric az kezében két karddal.

- Igen, testvér?- mire ezt kimondta már kezében volt a kard. Felvont szemöldökkel nézett a bátyjára.

- Gyere- rohant el mellette és Rei akkor, meghallotta kintről Arimi hangját.

Amikor kilépett egy sereg katona állt előttük. Mindegyiken egy félhold alakú minta volt és közepében egy kis kör. Nyolcan voltak, az egyik, pedig Arimit nyakánál hátra feszítve állt. Eric nyugodtan állt, a kaput bezáratta. Egy katonája sem volt itthon, lévén, hogy közeledett a karácsony. Vendégeit ismerve, pedig már mind messze jártak. Rei válla fázott, ami nem volt csoda, tekintve, hogy hóvihar tombolt kint. Kezében tartotta a címerükkel ellátott fegyvert és elszántan állt egyenest a kapu elé.

- Mit akartok itt?- kérdezte higgadtan Eric. Még mindig teljes díszbe kiöltözve.

- Zintos Úr- hajtott térdet az egyikük.- Szeretnénk, ha átengedné a kastélyát az Urunk számára, aki nem soká megérkezik.

- Mégis ki a te Urad kutya. – a férfi meg sem rebbent csak felemelte a fejét és válaszolt.

- Nuin. – Eric arcán Rei életében először vélt rettegést átfutni. Nagyot nyelt és mondani akart valamit, de húga megelőzte.

- Csakhogy nekünk a te Urad nem parancsol. Engedd el a lányt. – bökött fejével Arimi felé.

- Rei ne ez.. – nem tudta befejezni, mert húgának támadt az egyik katona és az már rég nem figyelt rá.

Rei az összes felgyülemlett haragját belevitte csapásaiba. Ám hiába ellenfele túl erős volt. Már a hóban feküdt és kardját lapjára fordítva egyik kezét a markolaton tartva a másikat, pedig a kard élén tartott ellent a katonának. Eközben Eric megpróbált közelebb kerülni az Arimit fogva tartóhoz de a maradék hat katona mind őt támadta. A gyógyító reszketett még soha nem félt ennyire, mert bármilyen hideg volt is a nyakához érő penge sokkal, de sokkal hidegebb volt. Látta hogyan küzd a testvérpár és összeszorult a szíve. Segítenie kell de hogyan, ekkor valami nagyon meglepő történt. Pontosan lába előtt esett orra Celipa, így arcát a földbe túrva. Lassan felemelte hófoltos pofiját.

- Sajnálom-, nyögte pírosra mart arccal. A katona elvette a pengét Arimi nyakától, és a mágusra tartotta.

Ekkor még meglepőbb dolog történt. Celipa lerántotta Arimit maga mellé, és amikor a lány visszanézett már értette miért. Kumeii a szemben álló ház tetejéről vetette le magát és talpa pontosan a katona koponyáján landolt. Aki ettől előre bukott a hóba. Ezután a tolvaj nyugodtan lelépett a fejéről a hóba és összecsapta a tenyerét.

- Hmm, én egyáltalán nem sajnálom. – vigyorodd el, amikor a katona lassan feltápászkodott.

Eric szeme sarkából látta mi történt de nem mondott semmit csupán ellökte magától az egyik katonát, akinek ruhája már cafatokban lógott. A többi, pedig szétszéled, mert a meg növekedett ellenséget szét kellett verni. Kumeii arcán igazi élvezettel vette elő frissen szerzett pengéit és mélyet szippantott a hideg levegőbe.

- Én a helyetekben elmennék. – szólalt meg Kyu Rei felett. Mert a lány még mindig a hóban fekve tartott ellent kardnak.

Felnézett a fiúra, aki unott arccal turkálta az orrát, Rei ezt olyan mértékben gusztustalannak tartotta, hogy el is felejtette mit kéne tennie. Kezéből kiesett a kard és érezte, katona lendületet vesz, hogy leszúrja. Kyu viszont ujját még mindig az orrában tartava arcába rúgott. Ettől az, vagy egy métert esett hátra. Rei pedig még percekkel az eset után is érezte a feje mellett elsuhanó lábat.

- Idióta, és ha engem találsz el? – pattant fel toporzékolva. Kyu végre kivette ujját az orrából s elpöckölt egy gombócot, ami igen kétes eredetű volt.

- De nem találtak el, nem?- és elsétált mellette, hogy befejezze művét. Még egyszer visszanézett a lányra, aki közben észre vette, hogy Kumeii is itt van. - Ezt vedd fel. – dobta oda kabátját, a lánynak.

Celipa leült a kapu elé és csendesen várt. Arimi állt mellette nem igazán tudta mit tegyen. Amikor ez egyik behatoló feléjük indult Celipa letette tenyerét a hóba és halkan suttogni kezdett. Arimi már védekezőn emelte fel kezét amikor.

- Jeges folyam.- tenyere alól jég futott ki és a katonát derékig elnyelte.

A gyógyító kinyitotta szemét és meglepve látta, hogyan kínlódik a fickó jégbe fagyva. Kumeii épp végzett és megkötözött katonáját húzta az ajtó felé. Amikor valaki leütötte, érezte, hogy elkábul, és előre zuhan. Amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét már ők voltak megkötözve mind. Csak Celipa és Arimi álltak kétségbe esetten a kapu előtt. Pontosabban, Celipa épp jégfalat emelt az ajtóra, hogy senki se, tudjon se, be- se kijönni. Épp befejezte, mire megragadták mindkettejük kezét és bevágták őket a többiek közé nekik csak a kezüket, kötötték össze hátul, nehogy mágiát tudjanak használni. Eric bosszúsan ült húga mellett a hóban, de be kellett vallania nélkülük még ennyire sem jutottak volna. És hogy a mágiahordozó bezárta a kaput nagyon hasznos volt, hiszen Tsuchi még mindig az alaksorban pihent. Körbe jártatta pillantását a vert csapaton, mindegyiknek vérzett valamilye. Persze az ikrek nincsenek itt. Biztosan elfutottak, mert megijedtek, mert pont olyanok, mint az apjuk volt annakidején. De valamiért rajta kívül mindenki nyugodtnak tűnt a társaságból, sőt a Subara lány még mindig vigyorgott. Persze ezek nem tudják ki az a Nuin csak, felvágnak a meglévő erejükkel, fogalmuk sincs, mi folyik a világban. A húgom is jobban tenné, ha itthon maradna és meg tanulná használni a családi hagyatékot, minthogy ezekkel a banditákkal legyen. Eközben Nuin katonái megháromszorozódtak, volt köztük, aki kardforgató volt és volt olyan is csak bérelt paraszt. Aztán meglepődött, mert Kumeii és Rei felállt és hangosan vitatkozni kezdett. Hát hogy mer egyáltalán az ő húgával bárki is így beszélni? Hangosan ordítottak egymással, és Ericnek be kellett vallania még sosem látta a hugicáját ilyen indulatosnak.

- Elég legyen!- ordított rájuk az egyik katona, aki épp evett valamit és felállt megnézni a rabokat.

- Kuss!!- ordították szinkronba és beletapostak a férfi arcába. Erre mind felpattant, hogy megüssék őket, de egy nyíl állt a földbe, pontosan a cipőjük orra előtt.

- Én a maga helyében nem tenném.- Hangzott a Zintos vár tetejéről Mawata jól ismert hangja. Mind felkapták a fejüket. Rei pedig bosszúsan szólalt meg.

- Épp ideje volt.

- Én úgy láttam, jól szórakoztok- mosolygott őszintén a lány. Copfjait vitte a szél de, szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le a tömegről

- Egyedül akarsz mindünkkel végezni? inkább gyere le, és életben hagyunk.- Mawata felvonta szemöldökét.

- Egyedül?- és lesandított a már talpon lévő és magát kiszabadító Celipára.

- Akkor ketten?- kacagott fel az egyik nő.

Ám ekkor nagy hangzavar keletkezett s mind előrántották a fegyverüket. A Pronterai lovasság érkezett Peco-Pecoik hátán. El akartak futni a katonák de már késő volt. Mert addigra Yuu s testvére körbe lőtték őket nyilakkal, amely mentén Celipa tűzfalat állított. Pár perc volt az egész, a véderő szépen lerendezte a katonákat, míg Celipa kiolvasztotta a bejáratot. Kumeii megdörzsölte a csuklóját és felvette a hóban maradt pengéit. Mind leporolták a ruháikat és indulni készültek. Kyu levette Reiről a kabátját és ő is elindult a többiekkel. A Zintos testvérek álltak ott csendben a Pronterai lovagság körében és még látták a távozókat. Mawata leugrott az utolsó tetőről és szembe fordult a párossal.

- Rei te nem jössz?- szemét Ericre emelte aztán vissza fordult a lányhoz, aki megingatta a fejét.

- Most még nem mehetek.

Mawata bólintott intett egyet búcsúzóul, és otthagyta Pronterát a többiekkel.

- Jól döntöttél húgom.- tette kezét a vállára de meglepetésére az lesöpörte azt.

- Nem akarok veled beszélni most, hagyj.- mondta és bement a kastélyba, amely már valóban üresen állt.

Ahogy végig ment a termeken minden pont olyan volt mint annak idején mikor anyja még életben volt, s a bátyja szerette a barátait. Mindig furcsának találta, hogy egy ekkora épületben mégis egy terem méretben volt három szoba, ami az övék volt. Megállt egy magyal ajtó előtt, ami pontosan szemben volt az ő szobájával, megsimította azt és arcára mosoly ült ki. Aztán ismét elkomorodott eszébe jutott, hogy látta utoljára anyját és öklét az ajtónak csapta. Tett pár lépést bement saját szobájába, ahol Arimi minden cucca ott hevert. Lassan lezuhanyozott mindennek elég időt hagyott. Már hajnalodott kint mire végzett, leült az ágyára és megérintette a gyógyító ruháit. Nagyot sóhajtott és eldőlt az ágyán vizes haja szétterült a díszes takarón és magasba emelte kezeit. Tenyerét a plafon felé tartotta és összeszorította a szemét. Ahogy hunyorgott észrevette, hogy milyen ráncos a keze a harcoktól. Tenyerét arcára tette és nagyot sóhajtott. Lejátszotta magában a képeket, amik történtek és kacagva sírni kezdett. Teljes szívéből nevetett de közben folytak a könnyei.


	5. fejezet: Külön utakon

**5. fejezet:** **Külön utakon**

A társaság a kaland után a Pronterai állomáson vált el. Kyu Arimival együtt indult el Izludba, valamilyen küldetésre, amihez nagyszükség volt Arimire. A Rin testvérek, pedig a már ismert vadászatukra indultak illetve, hogy összeszedjék a csapdáikat. Így maradt együtt Kumeii és Celipa, érdekes módon egyikük sem örült igazán ennek. Celipa beletemetkezett a könyvébe, ami már megint más volt, amíg Kumeii szőlőlevet iszogatott. Elég hideg volt még mindig, pedig már nem tombolt a tavasz. A tolvaj oldalra sandított a mágus tanoncra, és amit látott meglepte, olyan könyvet olvasott, aminek elején az a jel ékeskedett, mint amit a katonák viseltek. Kikapta a kezéből a könyvet.

- Ez meg honnan van? – bökött rá. Ahogy beszélt a levegőben helyes kis pára felhők jelentek meg.

- Reiéktől hoztam.- aztán majdnem sírva fakadt, mert Kumeii levágta a hóba és készült megtaposni, hallván, hogy honnan származik.

De aztán megállt a könnyes szemű Celipa legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére. Arcán fülig érő mosoly futott ki, felemelte a könyvet és egész közel hajolt a lányhoz.

- Celipa nekem csak most tűnt fel, de te- kis szünetet tartott. Nagy levegőt vett a fináléhoz. – KÖNYVEKET LOPSZ!!

Elégedetten látta, hogy az zavartan félre fordítja a fejét, akár jobbról akár balról nézett rá.

- Kihi- kuncogott Kumeii és az igen megszeppent Celipára nézett igen gonoszul.

Ugyanis amaz úgy megrettent, hogy hanyatt esett. A tolvaj felsegítette és kezel rántotta magához. Az orruk majdnem összeért, de Celipa csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy lelepleződött.

- Mutatok valami igazán szépet, ha bírod az iramot.- vigyorgott megállás nélkül a lány.

Arimi szuszogva ücsörgött egy általa már alaposan letakarított fatönkön. Ölében egy könyvvel, amit Celipától, kapott, hogy olvasson, hogy hogyan tudná jobban kontrolálni az erejét. De ezek a kifejezések neki túl nehezek voltak, így pár perc után becsukta és a könyvön könyökölve pislogott a nagyvilágba. Emlékezett rá milyen kitörése volt a bálon, s tudta ez többet nem fordulhat elő. Látta maga előtt a ziháló tömeget, pedig csak kicsit tért ki a béketűréséből. Unottan ücsörgött aztán előtte alacsonyan szállt el Kyu és terült el a hóban. Fel emelte a fejét és oldalra nézett, ahonnan a fiú érkezett, egy különös zöld, zömök alak tartott feléjük. Ám a lány nem izgatta fel magát, csak intett egyet a fiú felé.

- Gyógyítás, Áldás, Gyorsaság- és a fiú már talpon volt és neki rontott az orknak.

Arimi unottan nyitotta ki a könyvet és próbálta ismét a fejébe verni, hogyan is kéne koncentrálnia. Összehúzta a szemöldökét aztán behunyta a szemét, mert a csatazajtól nem tudott figyelni. Aztán már azon kapta magát, hogy a hó körülött lebegni kezdett, hirtelen megriadt és így az összes hó a visszapottyant a földre. „Figyelnem kell, figyelnem kell." Kyu ekkor az arca elé hajolt és ő majdnem lepottyant a tönkről ijedtében.

- Lassan indulhatunk, már megvan a pénz a ruhádra. – Ariminek ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy miért is jöttek ide.

Felállt leporolta a ruháját és mosolyogva bólintott, elindultak és ő közben talált magának egy igen érdekes fejezetet.

Kumeii a Yunoi nagy könyvtár előtt állt meg mögötte csodálkozva csoszogó Celipával. Vagy egy hétbe telt mire ideértek de megérte, a lány szinte ájuldozott a szépségtől. Amikor beléptek a fűtött épületbe mindkettejük arca elkezdett emberi színt ölteni. Ameddig a szem ellátott könyves polcok sorakoztak, egy-két nagy asztal volt kiállítva, ahol olvasni lehetett. A levegő dohos volt és porszagú, vastag szőnyegek voltak mindenfelé, s bár az egész város a „bölcsesség barnájába" burkolózott, ahogy Celipa fogalmazott mikor megérkeztek, itt a hideg színek uralkodtak. Egy már-már feketébe hajló zöldbe volt minden öltöztetve. A szőnyegek a függönyök, a falak, pedig fehérek voltak akár a hó, a kinti barnából csak a bútorokra jutott. Celipa remegve tette meg az első lépéseket aztán kabátját Kumeii kezébe dobva futott be a polcok közé. Kumeii pedig mosolyogva adta le a ruháikat a bejáratnál álló kandalló padkáján ücsörgő kafra lánynak. Aztán csendesen a mágus után sétált, aki már egy nagy kupac könyvvel a kezében ugrott le a létráról, aztán gondolt egyet és a levitációt használva folytatta gyűjtögetést.

- Lehiggadhatsz- szólt rá Kumeii- maradunk egy darabig, van itt egy kis dolgom.- intett és elment. Celipa ezen a kedvességen úgy meglepődött, hogy az össze könyv a fejére esett.

Kumeii felment a könyvtár lépcsőin, egészen a padlásig, egyetlen ajtó volt ott. Tenyerét rátette a falapra és az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt bent a levegő friss volt. A tetőablak tárva nyitva állt és hó szállingózott be. Minden csupa por volt, és madárfészkek voltak a legtöbb helyen. Egyetlen asztal egy szék, egy ágy és egy hatalmas kupac könyv volt itt. Az ágy matraca át volt ázva és pecsétes volt, oda sétált az asztalhoz végig simította és ujjával csíkot húzott a lapra. Lesöpörte a széket és leült majd ráhajolt az asztalra és becsukta a szemét.

- Pont, mint régen.- és lassan álomba merült.

Rei a konyhába csoszogott ki, készült a vacsorájához, amit a szakácsnő rakoncátlan gyerekeivel szokott elfogyasztani. Ám most megint üres volt minden, a szobalányok kimenőt kaptak és neki sem volt semmi dolga. A mai edzést is elbliccelte, pedig már egy hete történt minden mégis úgy érezte, mintha csak pár perce mentek volna el a társai. Kinyitotta a kamra ajtót s meglepve, vette észre, hogy egy nagy tál szendvics van bepakolva az egyik polcra. A tetején egy cédula volt. „Jó étvágyat Rei kisasszony" Nem tehetett róla, de elmosolyodott. Régen volt, hogy bárki is így szólította, és most hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha az elmúlt 5 év semmit sem ért volna. Kivett egy szendvicset és elkezdte majszolni, felvett még hármat és elindult vissza a szobájába. Amikor kiért a konyhából valami nagyon fura érzés fogta el kezéből kiesett a szendvics és elindult le a kamrák felé. Sokáig ment a fáklyákkal megpakolt folyosókon mire elért egy fémajtóhoz. Az, magától kinyílt előtte és bent megpillantotta Tsuchit, a jáde kard ott pihent, ahol mindig de most mintha pulzált volna. Arany díszei lebegtek, pont olyan volt, mint régen ott feküdt vízszintesen a tartóban, amely fekete fenyőből készült külön neki. Kis lakatok tartották ott, nehogy kiröppenjen az ajtón. Rei állt az ajtóban megbabonázva és csak nézte aztán ajka halkan formázni, kezdte a szavakat.

- Tsu-chi- amint kimondta magához is tért, mert morajlani kezdett a föld és tüskék indultak meg felé. Szeme hatalmasra nyílt a félelemtől, de még épp időben vágta rá az ajtót. Hátrált egészen a falig aztán mikor odaért térdre rogyott érezte, ahogy halántékén végig folyik az izzadság.

Vett egy mély levegőt és lehiggad majd felállt és elkezdett a szobája felé menetelni, amikor elérte a csarnokot. Szeme sarkából észrevette bátyját, aki lehunyt szemmel támasztotta a falat, ahonnan Rei épp az imént lépett ki.

- Szóval megint megkísértett- Rei összeszorította a szemöldökét- és te még mindig túl gyenge vagy hozzá.

Rei pislogott egyet hogy elterelje könnyeit és dacosan tovább indult. Eric pedig figyelte, ahogy elmegy. „Vajon mikor tanulja meg anya?" Nagyot sóhajtott. „Mikor érti meg, hogy önmagától fél?" Épp a lovagsághoz indult volna, mikor megérezte a földet. Eszébe jutott Nuin és ismét elkomorodott. Pontosan tudta miért jött a várba és, hogy miért küldte az embereit. Aztán ismét eszébe ötlött az ötös hogyan védelmezték azt a helyet, ahol mindig megalázta őket. Főleg az ikrek lepték meg. Tenyerébe temette az arcát és tudta, hogy az elkövetkező évek nagyon nehezek lesznek. „Anya mit kéne tennem?"

Kyu egy hosszú hídhoz vezette a még mindig a könyvébe temetkező Arimit. A lány csak arra figyelt fel, hogy az alattuk lévő víz morajlik és sósszaga van. Amikor kibújt a könyv mögül majdnem elnevette magát, mert Kyu erősen szorította a tartó pilléreket, és pillérről pillérre sprintel majd nagyokat, szuszog. Hangosan nevetve futott utána.

- Csak nem félsz a magasságtól?- kuncogott a könyvébe kedvesen.

- Persze nevess csak ki.- duzzogott.

- Ugyan már, - legyintett – ne vedd a lelkedre. – mosolyogva nézett rá. – Különben is minek is jöttünk ide? – Kyu nagy levegőt vett és ismét sprintelt egyet.

- A Bylan szigetre kell utaznunk. – esett össze kimerülten a híd végén.

Arimi ugrándozva követte, még mindig báli ruhában és szandálban volt. Haját viszont már összefonta, mert a hó minduntalan beleragadt. Amikor beértek a városba rögvest elkérte a pénzt a fiútól.

- De ne költsd el mindet, kell az útra.- nézett rá gyanakvóan.

- Rendben- vágta haptákba magát a lány és beperdült az egyetlen felszerelést árusító boltba.

Kyu kinn ücsörgött majd egy órát, már mindent megvett, amire maradt pénze. Annyi eleséget, amennyit csak lehetett. Egy nagy matróz zsákot is vett, hogy legyen mibe pakolnia, és szomorúan vette észre, hogy elkötött mindent. Amikor is megjelent Arimi új ruhájában, ami tulajdonképp ugyan olyan volt mint a másik. Csakhogy nem egy, hanem két könyv volt nála és egy kis zsákocska az oldalára rögzítve.

- Mennyi maradt?- érdeklődött kissé bizonytalanul.

- Semmi. –jelentette macskás mosollyal a lány. Kyu kis híján leájult a padról, amin ült.

- Akkor hogyan megyünk el a szigetre mi?? – kiabálni akart de Arimi az ajkára tette mutató ujját.

- Így- vett elő egy térképet, s a zsákjából egy kék kavicsot. –ezzel.

Jól megnézte a térképet és megfogta Kyu kezét, aki igen csak kételkedett a lány cselekedeteiben. Arimi felemelte a kavicsot és az a tenyerén pörögni kezdett. Kék fénnyel pulzált és Kyu érezte, hogy felemelkedik a talpa a földről.

Aztán eltűntek az Izludiak szeme elől.

Kite nyugodtan lépdelt Yuno utcáin, élvezte, hogy senki sem ismerte fel. Bár már régóta megvolt a képessége, hogy elváltoztassa az arcát most először élt vele a tömegben. Erre meg is volt az oka, szeme alatt új bélyeg díszelgett, amit mindenki felismert volna. Arca még mindig fájt a büntetéstől, de már rég nem törődött ezekkel a dolgokkal. Csendesen lépett be a könyvtárba aztán hirtelen megérezte a prédát. Körbe járatta tekintetét a termen és megtalálta. Ott ült, akit hónapok óta követett egy nagy kupac könyv mögött. Kissé csalódott, mert a lány egyedül volt. Azonban annyiban ez fejlemény volt, hogy Payon óta nem találta őket. A lány nem vette észre őt, ahhoz túlságosan bele volt merülve valamilyen könyvbe. Ahogy elnézte arra gondolt, még ráér, hiszen ezt mind ma fogja elolvasni, így elindult fel a lépcsőn. Szerette ezt a könyvtárat soha senki nem kérdezett semmit, csupán akkor, ha illetéktelenek vittek el könyveket. A lápcsők ropogtak a léptei alatt, mikor felért ismét egy furcsa érzés fogta el. A szobája ajtaja nyitva állt egy pillanatra megtorpant, és amikor meglátta a vendégét elakadt a szava. Kumeii ott szunyókált az ő asztalán pont, mint régen. Csak most a hó esett be az ajtón nem, pedig virág szirmok, emlékezett arra is, hogy milyen meglepett képet vágott Hikaru mikor meglátta, hogy ő megcsókolta a nővérkéjét, aki szintén rézvörös színű lett és elfutott. Ez mosolyt csalt az arcára, aztán meg elkomorult és keze ökölbe szorult. Közelíteni kezdett a lányhoz de az kezdett ébredezni és Kite megijedt. De addigra kinyitotta a szemét és ő nem tudott hova bújni ezért csak állt az ajtóban. Kumeii megdörgölte a szemét és a pofiját. Aztán az idegenre emelte a tekintetét.

- El .. elnézést – kezdett hevesen csapkodni a kezével. De Kumeii nem szólt semmit csak felállt nyújtózkodott aztán kíváncsian nézett a fiúra.

- Honnan ismered ezt a helyet? – nem ismert fel?? lepődött meg Kyu, dehogy ismert én sem ismernék magamra.

- Egy ismerősöm mesélt nekem erről a szobáról és gondoltam lepihenek kicsit. – mondta halántékát nyeglén vakargatva. Kumeii kételkedve pislogott rá de ráhagyta.

- Persze maradj csak, csak egy könyvet keresek a barátomnak.

Aztán már figyelemre sem méltatta a fiút csak elment mellette és neki esett a könyv kupacnak. Kyu csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a Subara lány még mindig megkavarja a lelkét. Ahogy ott guggolt és nem szólt hozzá semmit csupán a saját gondolataiban kutakodott. Késztetést érzett, hogy megbántsa, aztán megvigasztalja, de e helyett csak mellé szegődött a keresésben.

- És mit keresel? – túrt bele ő is a kupacba. Kumeii egy pillanatra megállt a fiúra nézett aztán keresett tovább.

- Volt itt egy könyv régen, az volt a címe, hogy „Egy mágus útja". – Kite elejtett egy könyvet aztán keresett tovább.

Minek ennek az én könyvem gondolta, aztán kutatott tovább néha oldalra pillantott a lány a jobbján kutakodott és arcán semmilyen érzelem nem volt, amíg.

- Meg van!- kapta ki és mosolyogva állt fel. – Köszönöm. intett a fiúnak és kettesével szedve a lépcsőket visszaindult a könyvtárba.

Leült a kissé vizes ágyra és gondolkodni kezdett, hogyan tudna a közelükbe férkőzni anélkül, hogy észre vennék. Ezt az alakot már nem sokáig tudja fenn tartani. Tekintete a könyvkupacra tévedt, ahol meglátta Hikaru egyik régi kifestőjét, amin egy tojás volt, s ekkor fogant meg benne a gondolat.

Kyu puffanva ért földet és jajongva masszírozta meg hátsó felét. Míg Arimi akár az angyalok úgy lépett le a fűbe. Aztán mintha nagyon keresne valamit, tenyerét a homlokához emelte napellenzőnek. S a távolt kezdte kutatni. Eközben Kyu nyögve-nyelve de felállt, és leporolta koszos nadrágját.

- Megjöttünk, sikerült!! Nem is hittem!- ugrándozott a lány – Kyu mormogott valami olyasmit, hogy ez megnyugtató. – Hát nem nagyszerű? –örömködött Arimi.

Arimi kiterítette a térképet és leült mellé, hogy tanulmányozza. A sziget koponya alakú volt, és elég kicsike. A koponya fejében pontosabban az orrában volt egy piros petty a térképen. Lassan húzni kezdte az ujját a pöttytől addig a pontig, ahol lehettek. Kyu meglepetten látta, hogy már össze is csavarja a térképet és elindul arra amerre gondolta.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jól tájékozódsz. – lépdelt mellette Kyu.

- Hát igen, tudod én közel harcban, nem vagyok valami jó. – mosolygott kényszeredetten – valljuk be másban sem mindig, ezért mindig van menekülési tervem.

Kyu csodálkozott ezt sem tudta, holott már egy hónapja együtt voltak. Neki sohasem tűnt fel, hogy Arimi ügyetlen lenne vagy hasztalan. Inkább csak szétszórt, meglepetten vette észre, hogy máris annak a barlangnak a bejáratánál vannak, ahová eredetileg indultak. Arimi megállt, bentről ugyan olyan sósszag áradt, mint Izludeban. Egy tábla volt kitéve figyelmeztetésnek.

„Ha gyenge vagy ne merészkedj mélyre, de ha mégis akkor támaszkodj a szélre." Ariminek nevetnie kellett, így rímbe szedve még sosem látott figyelmeztetést. Kyu megállt mögötte levette a hátáról a zsákot és előhalászott belőle egy almát Ariminek. Leültek enni, és a lánynak feltűnt, hogy bentről nem csak szag, hanem hideg is árad kifelé. Nem csoda, hiszen éppen hogy csak elmúlt a karácsony, így még javában benne voltak a télben. De a szigeten egyetlen hó foltot sem látott, azon gondolkodott vajon ez mitől lehet. Aztán úgy döntött nem érdekli, és inkább elővette az új könyvét, amely arról mesélt mit irdomos viselni egy magafajta papnövendéknek. Megnézte milyen fegyvernem, illene hozzá de, nem talált semmit, mit tetszett volna ezért inkább visszaért Celipa könyvéhez. Ahogy ültek szöget ütött a fejébe a gondolat arról, amit az imént mondott. Akárhányszor harcoltak is a többiek ő mindig a háttérbe húzódva figyelt. Kicsit elkeseredett de nem volt ideje önsajnálatra, mert Kyu neki iramodott a barlang mélyének, és ő nem akart lemaradni.

Már tavaszra járt az idő, amikor Rei végre úgy érezte, el tudja hagyni a bátyját, és a kastélyt. Téli kabátját otthagyta és még egyszer le kellett mennie az alaksorba, Tsuchihoz. Eric pedig mellé szegődött a biztonság kedvéért. Amikor elérték a vaskos fém ajtót azon még mindig megvoltak a lány látogatásának utolsó nyomai. A fivér lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, és a kard nyugodtan pihent a helyén. A lány lassan óvatos léptekkel közelítette meg a fegyvert. De az csendesen és nyugodtan pihent, Rei kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette. Bár tenyere alig érintette, érezte, hogy egész testét átjárja az erő, és hogy elméje elkezd sötétülni, de Eric elrántotta a kezét.

- Rei. Egyszer el kell vinned innen. – mondta bíztatóan. –De nem most.

- És máskor sem.- hajtotta le a fejét. Nagyot sóhajtott majd búcsúzóul megcsókolta bátyja arcát.

Eric nem szólt semmit, tudta, hogy még visszajön. Mert vissza kell jönnie. Pár pillanatig még nézte a kardot, majd rácsukta az ajtót.

Rei kipihenten és boldogan lépett ki az utcára, mégis csak igaz, hogy ott van otthon az ember, ahol a lelke szabad, gondolta. Lassan végig sétált a nagyhídon, ami a palotához vitt és érezte a tavaszt. Mindenben és mindenkin az utcákra visszatért az élet. Kezdett melege lenni, nem is volt csoda, hiszen még mindig a téli felszerelése volt rajta. Betért kedvenc boltjába és vásárolt. Ahogy lépdelt a polcok közt eszébe jutott Arimi angyali arca, ha meglátott valamit, ami tetszett neki. Végül elég hamar talált magának felszerelést, egy válltól derékig érő láncinget, rá egy vörös színű mellényt, aminek hosszú volt az ujja. Megtartotta a régi bézs színű szoknyáját és vett egy ugyancsak bézsszínű acélbetétes kesztyűt, ami a könyökéig ért. Amikor kilépett az utcára már érezte a hűvös szellőt a derekánál. Nagyot szippantott a levegőbe és meglátta, hogy új kovács érkezett a városba. Legnagyobb meglepetésére az volt az akitől Kumeii ellopta a fegyvereket. El akart osonni de kiszúrták s utána kiáltottak.

- Te ott – Rei úgy tett mintha nem hallaná – igen te ott a láncingben.- Rei feladta odasétált az oszlótömegben, pedig látta, hogy fiú pénzért javít fegyvert.

- Igen?

- Ez az én fegyverem nem de?- nézett rá. Egy védősisakot viselt és szájából füstölgő cigi lógott ki.

- De igen. – hagyta rá, majd mikor amaz elvette a katanákat utána kapott. – De nem adom vissza őket. – Erre az hahotázni kezdett és Rei arca olyan lett, mint a haja.

- Nem kell ez nekem aranyom. Subara papa kifizetett. – vigyorgott fel rá.- gondoltam szükség lenne egy kis javításra.

Rei megkönnyebbülten engedte a kardokat, aztán leguggolt a fiú mellé és figyelte mikén izzítja fel a fegyvereket. Most vette csak észre, hogy ha vas felforrósodik, és vörösen izzik a rajta lévő írás, pedig feketén. Most jutott csak eszébe, hogy nem is tudja, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak.

- A barátaid hol vannak? – nézett rá a kovács szeme sarkából.

- Nem tudom. – vallotta be a lány. – És a tieid?

- Emlékszel a vadász lányra? – Rei bólintott – Két hete meghalt. – Rei kényelmetlenül érezte magát nem akarta megbántani. Azóta valahogy nem jövünk ki a társammal, ezért tartottunk egy kis szünetet.

Rei egy darabig hallgatott.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy történt? – már lenn ült ő is a kövön. A kovács egy darabig csak bámult maga elé aztán eldobta a cigi csikket.

- Persze. Jártál már Einbrochban? –Rei megrázta a fejét. – a kovácsok városának hívják az Ördög Torkától nem messze fekvő város. Oda kellett mennem, hogy beszerezzek valamit a fegyvereinkhez, és Lilien utánam jött. – bedobta a kardokat a hideg vízbe, és azok sercegve füstölögtek. – Nem lett volna szabad megengednie. A társam, hagyta, hogy egyedül jöjjön és eltévedt. Egy héttel később találtunk rá a hegyek közt.- arcába húzta a sisakot, hogy Rei ne láthassa az arcát. – Borzalmas volt, a hárpiák végezhettek vele, mert a teste tele volt karmolásokkal.

- Sajnálom- ismételte meg a kardforgató és felállt.

- Tudod mi a furcsa. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy hárpiák végeztek volna vele, hiszen olyan erős volt. Ráadásul a testén volt egy nyom, ami azelőtt nem volt ott. – Rei most felkapta a fejét, rákérdezzen vagy ne. De nem kellett.

- Egy hold egy körrel a közepében. – a lány arca elfakult.

- Egy holdsarló?

- Nem egy telihold. – nézett rá értetlenül a kovács. – Mindegy is. Itt vannak a kardjaid, használd őket egészséggel. –nyújtotta felé. – És keresd meg a barátaidat, nem tudhatod, mikor lehet rád szükség.

- Köszönöm. – el akart menni de aztán megfordult. – Rei Zintos- nyújtotta a kezét. A fiú meglepetten nézett fel majd elismerően füttyentett.

- Michiru. Michiru Alabasto.

Rei kezek rázott vele majd integetve távozott. „Egy telihold, az Ördög Torkában ennek utána kell járnom."

Arimi a Pronterai főtéren álló szökőkút vizében nézegette frissen nyírott haját. Az elmúlt három hónapban ugyanis eléggé lenőtt a frufruja, így kénytelen volt Kyu pénzén elmenni fodrászhoz. Egyébként épp a fiúra várt, úgy volt, hogy megkeresik Kumeiit és Celipát. Ariminek az volt a sejtése, hogy Pronterában lehetnek, de igazából fogalma sem volt. Inkább Reit akarta megtalálni, mert tudta, hogy neki biztos lesznek ötletei. Kyu ezt megsejthette, mert már vagy egy órája eltűnt. Ölébe ott pihent a már rongyosra olvasott könyv, amit Celipától kapott és minden nap forgatott. Ezek a hónapok intenzív tanulással és pénzszerzéssel teltek, még sem érezte szinte semmi hasznát. Megsimogatta a víztükröt, és majdnem beleborult mikor meglátta kinek az arcát, tükrözi a túl oldalon.

- REI!! – pattant fel ujjongva a lány és átröppent a kút felett. – Úgy örülök.

Reinek nem is volt ideje, hogy megakadályozza de, zuhanni kezdtek egymásba kapaszkodva a kút felé. Amikor érezte a hasán a hideg láncot. Arimi erősen kapaszkodott belé, érezte, hogy a haja már a kútban van. Kinyitotta a szemét és látta, hogy Kyu tartja őket Rei láncánál fogva.

- Kyu!- mondta boldogan Arimi és kis híján, elengedte a kardforgatót.

Rei fújtatva ült le a kaland után az egyik árnyékos padra. És meglepve vette észre, hogy Kyu magasabb lett és nehéz volt bevallania de jóképűebb is. Az is meglepte, hogy mennyire jóban vannak, Arimi állandóan a nyakában lógott szó szerint, és valamiért rosszul esett neki de még jól is mutattak egymás mellett.

- Rei arra gondoltam,- kezdte tündérien Arimi –hogy segíthetnél megkeresni Kumeiit és Celipát.

- Miért? Nincsenek veletek? –nézett fel rájuk.

- Miért te látod őket?- kérdezett vissza Kyu. Rei meglepődött mennyire undok.

- Ugyan már, most miért kell gonoszkodni? – nyafogott Arimi de Kyu csak mormogott valamit. Rei viszont nem vette fel ami történt.

- Morrocban próbáltátok?

- Igazából – mondta kénytelenül Arimi- Már mindenhol próbáltuk.

Mikor? Biztos sokáig tartott.- állt fel Rei.

- Ma. – mondta Kyu és leült a kőre a két lány közé.

- Hogyan?- lepődött meg a kardforgató.

- Eltelt három hónap, mind tanultunk. – tette keresztbe a karjait Kyu a mellkasa előtt.

- Úgy érted?- nézett a vígan mosolygó Arimire.

- Bizony!

Rei nem győzött meglepődni ő maga szinte semmit nem tett az elmúlt hónapban, a többiek viszont mind nagyot nőttek. Amikor elindultak hátul menetelt, míg Arimi és Kyu egymás mellett beszélgettek. Kezdett az, az érzése lenni, hogy lemaradt. Persze nem ők tehettek róla, hanem ő maga, amiért nem tartott velük akkor. Nagyot sóhajtott és azon kapta magát, hogy Kyu ő rá néz vissza. Aztán megint előre fordul, és az is feltűnt neki, hogy megkomolyodott, na nem nagyon, mert akárhányszor elment mellettük egy nő rögtön utána fordult. Arimi viszont nem változott semmit, a haja már a fenekéig ért és mindig rettenetesen csinos volt. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki nem tanult semmit az elmúlt hónapokban. Aztán egyszer csak, bumm, arccal neki ment Kyu hátának. A fiú másfél fejjel magasabb volt nála és fel kellett nézni, hogy szemben lehessen vele.

- Jó lenne, ha előre figyelnél. – nézett le rá amaz. Arimi pedig vigyorogva nézett, hol az egyikre hol a másikra.

- Miért álltunk meg? – dörgölte meg fájó orrát a lány.

- Mert megjöttünk. – mondta Kyu.

- Mégis hova?- nézett ki a széles vállai mögül. Nem volt előttük semmi csak egy tisztás.

Nem értett semmit, csak leültek mindhárman megint, pedig alig járhattak negyed órát de, ez úgy tűnt nem számít a párosnak, mint ahogy az sem, hogy ő ott van e vagy nincs.

Kumeii mérgesen nyomta el magán a tüzet, ami már a vállánál tartott. Celipa aggódva akart közelebb menni de látta, hogy a másik int neki, hogy maradjon. A tolvajt homok szörnyek fogták közre, mind ott ugrált körülötte. Celipa pedig szavakat kiáltva ölte őket tűzzel, ami minduntalan eltalálta Kumeiit is. Vagy félórát töltöttek így mire Celipa mindent elintézte.

- Ez sokáig tartott. – ült le mellé és arcán az idegesség látszott. – És miért nem tudsz pontosabban célozni mi?? Ezen a héten ez a harmadik felsőm!

Celipa behúzott nyakkal hallgatta az ócsárló szavakat és térdet hajtva kért bocsánatokat.

- De megint fejlődtél már sokkal gyorsabban ment, mint tegnap. – mondta mosolyogva.

A tenger parton ültek de nem homokos volt a föld, hanem kavicsos, leültek a nádasba és ott bujkáltak a nagyobb agresszívebb szörnyek elől.

- Van valami híred a többiekről? – nézett fel a szőlőlé ivásközben olvasott könyvéből.

- A Rin testvérek most indultak Pronterába, hogy találkozzanak Arimivel és Kyuval. – mondta Kumeii és odébb pöckölt egy kavicsot maga mellől.

- Mi mikor találkozunk velük? – beszélgetés közben talán most először csukta be a könyvet.

- Nem tudom. – Kumeii az égre emelte tekintetét aztán a mágusra, akin rengeteg karcolás volt. – Szeretnél visszamenni Reihez?

Celipa ebben nem volt biztos, még mindig emlékezett arra az estére és arra a hajnalra. Arra hogyan alázott meg mindenkit Eric, és hogy hogyan váltak el aztán.

- Ez nem Rei hibája, nehogy azt hidd. – szólt bele a hallgatásába a tolvaj - Tudod, hogy szeretek rá terhelni mindent de ez tényleg nem az ő hibája. – elhallgatott, bár már három hónapja együtt volt Celipával az elméje még nem bízott benne, abban sem volt biztos, hogy akár a szíve hisz e lányban.

- Nem kell elmondanod. – állt fel Celipa. – Igen szeretnék vissza menni.

Kumeii felnézett a lányra hihetetlenül sokat fejlődött az eltelt idő alatt hála a könyvnek, amit Yunoból hoztak el. Azt is érezte, hogy ez alatt az idő alatt ő maga is fejlődött valamit. Már bátran használta mindkét pengét és olyan gyorssá sikerült válnia, hogy szinte minden ütést ki tudott védeni. Ő is felállt aztán jajgatva vissza is huppant, fejére pottyant ugyanis egy tekercs. Púppal fején kitekerte és olvasni kezdte a tartalmát. A levél Yuutól jött, hogy Pronterában várják őket a hónap elejétől a közepéig. Ennél jobbkor nem is jöhetett volna, gondolta magában a lány és összecsavarta az irományt.

- Indulhatunk..- de nem tudta befejezni, mert mögöttük a jajgatás hangjára három hatalmas medve jelent meg.

Kumeii lassan félve fordult hátra majd kétségbe esett vigyorral futásnak iramodott elkapta Celipa csuklóját és maga után rántotta. Így menekültek a parton eszüket vesztve a félelemtől, amikor is Kumeii pofára esett és csúszott vagy két métert a kavicson. Habzó szájjal fordult hátra, hogy bármilyen tárgy is legyen az, ami őt kigáncsolta most majd megkapja. Meglepve vette észre, hogy Celipa már fel is kapta azt és elfut mellette. Ő meg feküdt még pár percig a kavicson és nézett a porfelhő után, ami a mágust jelezte. Akkor kapott csak észbe mikor egy nagy mancs a magasba emelte a grabancánál fogva. Még mindig kétségbe esve vigyorgott aztán az égre nézett és elhűlt az arca. Harminc tűznyíl tartott épp felé még volt ideje, hogy elrúgja magát a medve hasától, de a haja meggyulladt. Így futott a Louyangi kapu bejáratánál ácsorgó Celipához. Még mindig égett a haja és szemében könnyel csúszott be a városba, ahol igen furcsán néztek a kormos hajú füstölgő, a kövön hanyatt kiterült lányra. Nagyokat fújtatott majd, mint egy sárkány kezdet el ordítani Celipával aki zavartan tolt elé valami igen kerek dolgot.

- Ez meg mi?- higgadt le kicsit.

- Egy tojás, ebben estél el.- jelentette a lány.

Ezt hallva Kumeii kikapta a kezéből és úgy tűnt földhöz vágja de megállt, Celipa nagy örömére, aki már készült vetődni a tojás védelmében. Kumeii megforgatta a tojást és a fejében a következő gondolatok, kezdtek el keringeni.

„Ha ez mondjuk egy ork, akkor meg tudna védeni" már látta is maga előtt és a szája sarkából már csorgott is a nyál. Celipa nem tudta mire vélni a jelenetet de inkább ráhagyta a lányra. Ha volt valami, amit megtanult az az volt, hogy ha Kumeii csendbe van, akkor neki sem kell beszélnie és neki tökéletesen megfelelt. Az utóbbi három hónapban, három városban jártak, Yunoban, Louyangban és Hugelben. Bár az utóbbiban nagyon kevés időt töltöttek, ugyanis Kumeii nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy valaki figyeli őket. Kumeii levette a megperzselődött kabátját és elment venni egy újat. Ezúttal ujjatlant vett és hosszút, olyat ami kemény bőrből készült. Kezében volt még két jegy is.

- Készen állsz visszatérni?- Celipa csak bólintott és meglepve vette észre, hogy Kumeii szorosan magához fogta a tojást.

- Megtartod? – mutatott rá.

- Azt hiszem igen, miért kéred?

- Nem, nem. De ha mondjuk egy Lunatic lenne benne, akkor megkaphatnám? – Kumeii furcsán nézett rá.

- Ha Lunatic lesz benn mindenképp.- mosolygott rá. Aztán intett fejével, hogy vissza kell futniuk a partra, ahonnan elmenekültek, a hajójuk miatt.

„Szóval Lunatic mi?" gondolta magában Kite és csendben figyelte a lányokat, ahogy végig futnak a parton. Duran eközben Louyang kapujának tetején ült és körmét tisztogatta a bicskájával. Lassan eljött az idő, amikor megteheti, amit akar.

Rei türelmetlenül toporgott, nem volt mit tenni a másik kettő legalább beszélgetni tudott valamiről de ő. Egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajta az érzés, hogy nem fejlődött semmit az elmúlt három hónapban. Minduntalan végig simította a pengéit és csendesen figyelte, hogyan köti Kyu haját Arimi lófarokba egy darab madzaggal. Olyan abszurd volt az egész, hogy nem tudott beszélgetni még Arimivel sem. Az idő nagyon kellemes volt a szél néha megborzolta a fák lombját és Reien is átfutott a hideg. Arimi végzett és megdobta fénylő aranyhaját, és hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Aztán Rei már csak a következőt látta, Kyu a derekánál fogva a lányt csúszott hátra vagy két métert és azt is látta miért. Ahol az imént még a gyógyító állt most egy hatalmas balta állt ki a földből. Még ahhoz sem volt elég ideje, hogy megérintse a kardját, és máris érezte a torkánál a hűvös pengét. A balta tetején egy csinos nő ücsörgött és körmét reszelgette. Aki hátra fogta azt nem látta, de tudta, hogy egy férfi és hogy nagyon magas is. Arimi még mindig Kyu oldalán lógva figyelt, míg a fiú nem, mert mozdulni.

- Mooo pedig már majdnem megvolt a szép kislány. – cüccögött a nőcske még mindig a balta lapjáról.

Hosszú mogyoró barna haja volt és szűk vágású szeme, amelynek minden pontja korom fekete volt. Arimi végre magához tért és lassan kitépkedte magát a fiú hona alól. Mindenki csöndben volt csak a nő köröm reszelőjének hangja hallatszott. Rei hátra hajtott fejjel alig, mert nyelni, nem félt csupán idegesítette, hogy semmit sem tud tenni.

- Akkor visszük a lányt vagy mi lesz? – halotta maga mögül a dörmögő hangot Rei.

- De még nincs kész a manikűröm, és tudod mennyi, utálom mikor csúnya a kezem. – Kyu arcán furcsa kifejezés tűnt fel és közben Arimire sandított.

- Most mi van?- nézett amaz vissza rá.

- Semmi csak annyira ismerős ez a mondat. – Rei arca kezdett színt váltani.

- Oh ugyan már!! Most merd azt mondani, hogy ez nem szép!- tolta az orra alá a körmeit a lány.

Rei érezte, hogy azaz érzés kezdi hatalmába keríteni, ami oly sokszor elfogta, amíg Kumeiiel együtt volt. Keze remegni kezdett arca elsötétült és teste önkényesen kezdett mozogni. Először gyomorszájon vágta őrét majd mikor az ettől előrébb hajolt lebukott és kigáncsolta azt. Haja előkelően ringott utána ő, pedig félig a koszban térdelve remegett az idegtől. Arimi nagyokat pislogott, míg a nő már a hatalmas balta nyelén állt. Amit eddig Rei nem láthatott az az volt, hogy estélyi ruhában volt, amely elől ketté volt tépve és alatta egy rövidebb szoknyát is viselt. Mindehhez egy katonai bakancsot is vett.

- Mooo szegény Su-chan! – lelépett a balta nyeléről és estében megragadta a kezével. Mintha csak egy tollpihe lett volna úgy emelte fel.

A fák nyögve adták meg magukat a balta élének. A hármas lába alatt remegett a föld, ahogy a hatalmas fák sorban dőltek el.

- Na most már van helyünk játszani! – mondta és ismét a magasba emelte fegyverét.

- Mit akartok tőlünk? – lépett közelebb higgadtan Kyu, aztán inkább meggondolta magát és hanyatt vetődött mielőtt még mielőtt a balta megszabadította volna a fejétől.

- Mooo még ezt sem tudod?? – fektette a vállára a baltát a nőcske. – a szép kislányért jöttünk.

- Mii, nem kéne mindent elfecsegned!- a férfi végre magához tért és kobakját dörgölte.

Rei még mindig ugyanott térdelt, ahol eddig csak most rengeteg kidőlt fa vette körül. Most már látta támadóját. Tényleg magas volt és szürke színű haja, szakálla és barkója is. Szeme alatt egy hosszú sebhely ült. Rei ismét kezdte érezni azt az édes érzést, azt amikor szíve lassan elkezd felgyorsulni és vére szinte forrni kezd. Ujjai türelmetlenül futkostak a kardon, aztán érezte, hogy valami furcsa zöld fény fogja körbe.

Arimi szájában fél kesztyűjével egyenesen rá célzott, Kyut már nem is látta, sőt a Mii nevezetű lányt sem. Feje felett megszólalt egy kis harang és tollak peregtek le a földre.

- Ez egy darabig kitart!- kiabálta majd futásnak eredt. – Rei mondani akart valami de csattanást hallott a feje felől.

A férfi penge helyett valami más fegyvert használt. Az öklét, melyen tűhegyes tüskék voltak. De valamiért megálltak az orra előtt. Arimi védelmező varázslata bevált.

„Gyorsabban. Gyorsabban!" Arimi zihálva futott a kidőlt fák közt, nem találta Kyut sem Miit. Csak a kidőlt fákat tudta követni, tudta, hogy a város biztonságban, hiszen Kyu az ellenkező irányba terelte a nőt. Abban csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a varázslata Reien kitart még egy ideig. Egyszerre csak megtorpant és hátra ugrott. A balta előtte ért földet a nyelén Miivel aki vigyorogva nézegette körmeit. Arimi nem mozdult csak várt, tudta mi következik.

Kumeii a hajó korlátjának feszült és próbált nem hányni. A tengeren midig rosszul volt, arca halovány színben úszott és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy mit reggelizett. Mélyeket lélegzett és még nagyobbakat fújtatott. Celipa eközben halkan olvasgatott. Nem sokan voltak a hajón rajtuk kívül még talán tízen plusz a legénység. Kumeii kimerülten lógott a korláton és nyöszörgött, amikor veszekedésre lettek figyelmesek. Egy alacsony húszon éves nő ordibált egy ugyancsak húszas éveiben járó férfival.

- Megmondtam mi a feladatod nem? – őrjöngött a lány.

- Igen.- mondta flegmán a fiú.

Celipa szokás szerint még a füle botját sem moccantotta, de Kumeii nem tudta kikerülni őket. Két oldalról közbe fogták, a feje amúgy is hasogatott és a lány kárálása sem tett jót neki. A beszélgetés menetéből arra következtetett, hogy a lány egy Eric kaliberű ember lehetett, míg a fiú inkább hétköznapinak mondható. Mindezt a hangokból szűrte le ugyanis igyekezett a horizontra figyelni.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy teát kérek ne kávét hozz!- rivallt a lány.

- Értettem. – mondta a másik flegmán és közben Kumeiire sandított.

- Ne merj velem ezen a hangon beszélni hallod!!

- Nem bírom – nyöszörögte Kumeii, mire mindketten elhallgattak.

- He? - hökkent meg a nő de túl későn, Kumeii engedett a kényszernek amit a hajó erőltetett rá.

A nő ruháját beborította Kumeii reggelije és az sikoltozni kezdett, a fiú viszont nevetett és felsegítette a szédelgő Kumeiit. Aki csak bambán nézett előre és próbált bocsánatot kérni. A sikítozásra azonban oda csődült egy csomó katona akit eddig Kumeii észre sem vett. Két őr felnyalábolta két oldalról és elvitték. Ez volt az a pillanat mikor Celipa becsukta könyvét és felállt.

Ami ezután következett koránt sem volt olyan derűs, mint amilyennek azt a flegma fiú érezte. Kiderült ugyanis, hogy a lány, akit Kumeiinek sikerült bepiszkítani nem volt más, mint a Hugeli tartományok egyikének tulajdonosa. A neve, pedig nagyon ismerősen csengett a tolvajnak, Hanna no Kaze volt. Egész világos eperszín haja göndörödve omlott a hátára, szeme, pedig vörös volt akár a rubin és úgy villogtak Kumeiire mintha pillanatok múlva, megölné a tolvajt. Celipa a sarokban ácsorgott oldalán két igazán antipatikus alakkal, akik a testőr gárdához tartoztak. Kezében ott szorongatta Kumeii tojását és csendesen figyelt.

- Kisasszony mi legyen a tolvajjal? – a lány karját szorongató fegyőr dörmögő hangja megszeppentette a tolvajt.

- Dobjátok a vízbe –intett Hanna közönnyel. Celipa szeme nagyra nyílt és előre lépett tenyerében pedig kis lángocska gyúlt.

- Celipa ne!- szólt rá a tolvaj, de késő volt a lány kezét hátra csavarták és a földre szorították.

- Hölgyem, - térdelt fél térdre a flegma fiú – ugyan már hiszen csak tengeri beteg volt, nem tehet róla. – Hanna szemöldöke magasra szaladt.

De ez a másik meg meg akart támadni!- bosszankodott, mint egy rakoncátlan gyerek.

- Csak a társát védte.- nézett fel úrhölgyére a fiú.

- Alastor neked ebbe semmi beleszólásod. –jelentette ki- a tolvaj a cselédem lesz pár napig, a másikat, kössétek a kormányhoz. Ne túl szorosan csak annyira, hogy ne tudjon varázsolni. - megfordult és elindult ki a fedélzetre.

- Mi van?! Ezt ne – de nem tudta befejezni mert Alastor befogta a száját.

- Köszönöm Hanna.- mosolygott. Hanna visszafordult.

- Megmondtam, hogy nem szólíthatsz a keresztnevemen. – fogta magát és elment.

Celipa engedelmesen tűrte, hogy kivigyék a kormányhoz és kikössék, Kumeii pedig Alastorral hadakozott. De ő került ki vesztesen. Talán először történt meg, hogy Kumeii otthonán kívül viselt szoknyát. Fekete cseléd ruha volt hófehér köpennyel. Haját két fonott copfba kellett fognia, és két vödörrel a kezében serénykedett a fedélzeten. Celipa csendesen üldögélt a kormánynak döntve olvasott egy könyvet. Amikor Kumeii elhaladt mellette csípős megjegyzést tett arra, hogy ő járt jobban. Belépett Hanna kabinjába és mű vigyorral szólította meg az asztalnál ülő lányt.

- Kisasszony, hivatott? – olyan angyali volt a mosolya, mint aki még soha nem is hallotta a bűn szót.

- Igen. Mond csak, hogy is hívnak?- fordult meg a székén.

„Semmi közöd hozzá!!"

- Kumeii – kis szünetet tartott nem tudta megkockáztassa-e a következő szót.- Subara.- várta a hatást de semmi.

- Értem, tehát Subara kisasszony mondja el nekem, hogyan mer felhozni egy mágiahordozót a hajómra. – a tolvaj közönnyel nézett rá.

- Ez az ön hajója?- terelte a szót.

- A kérdésre felelj.- a lánynak most volt, csak alkalmi igazán megfigyelni a nőt. Haját ma kontyba fogta és világos zöld ruhát viselt, alacsony volt és törékenynek tűnt, mégis volt benne valami félelmetes.

- Nem értem mi oka lenne arra, hogy ne hajózhasson ki a nyílt vízre, mint bárki más. – most végre hasznát látta annak a rengeteg illemtan órának, amit végig kellett ülnie kicsiként.

Hana nem mondott semmit csupán a Kumeii arcát fürkészte, majd mosoly húzódott végig vékony arcán. Szája már-már penge vékony volt.

- Úgy gondolja hát, teljesen veszélytelen másokra?- szeme mintha még gonoszabbá vált volna, mint eddig.

- Úgy vélem igen, és mivel velem van nincs oka aggodalomra.- „Fordulj fel, buta, elkényeztetett liba. "

- Miért mi maga a számára a gazdája?- Kumeii érezte, hogy innen már nincs visszaút, most kifogja, osztani a lányt. De a saját meglepetésére igen nyugodtan válaszolt.

- Nem képezi senki más, csupán önmaga tulajdonát.

- Hmmm akkor elmehetsz. –„Nah, végre!" a tolvaj már épp távozni készült, amikor utána szólt. – Csak még valami SUBARA kisasszony. – a családnevét úgy ejtette, mintha valami titkot súgna.

- Remélem, nem kell az édesapját is értesítenem a neveletlenségéről.- Kumeii érezte, hogy összeszorul a gyomra és az ökle is.

- Tegyen…- az ideg csak úgy feszegette – a…ahogy csak óhajt.

Csendesen betette maga mögött az ajtót és tett két lépést, majd elkezdte letépkedni magáról a cseléd öltözéket. Celipa csendesen figyelte kínlódását a gombokkal, míg nem a kis fekete gyöngyök megadták magukat s sorban, lepattogtak. Szokásos topját viselte és lehajtotta a ruha felső részét. Dühöngve mormogott magában valamit és elkezdte felmosni a fedélzetet. Alastor már csak azt látta, ahogy lány gyönyörű ívben vágja a tengerbe a vödröt. Celipa kinyújtotta elzsibbadt végtagjait és megropogtatta vállait. A fiatal férfi megállt a nála majd öt évvel fiatalabb lányka mellett.

- Furcsa egy barátod van hallod-e?!- a mágus felnézett és a sós tengeri szélbe halkan, hangjában semmilyen színnel válaszolt.

- Nem jelenteném ki, hogy barátok vagyunk.- szürkeszín szeme ijesztő volt még egy olyan sokat tapasztalt embernek is, mint Alastor.

- Ugyan már, nekem bevallhatod. Te úgy gondolsz rá, mint barátra igaz?- Celipa elpirult egy kicsit majd érezte a fiú kezét a fején. – Hidd el ő is a barátjának tart.- megsimogatta a rab buksiját.

- A kisasszony…- kezdett bele.

- Igen?

- A kisasszony a barátja?- Alastor őszintén kezdett el nevetni, széles mellkasa csak úgy rázkódott.

Kumeii eközben már a harmadik vödröt vágta be a tengerbe de a fedélzet csak nem látszott tisztulni. A szél kezdett csípőssé válni és a toppos megoldás, amit az imént olyan nagyszerűnek gondolt már korántsem volt olyan csábító. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy kezdett megint belezuhanni a tengeri betegségbe. Aztán hirtelen furcsállni kezdett valamit. Kikönyökölt a korlátra és az égre meredt.

- Nem, nem. – törölgette meg a szemét a fiú. Celipa komolyan nézett rá. – Én inkább csak az eszköze vagyok.

Ám mielőtt Celipa rákérdezhetett volna Kumeii a korláton állva kezdett kiabálni. Hangját elvitte a tengeri szél, ezért nem hallhatta, mit mond. Aztán már csak azt látta, hogy Kumeii meginog a korláton, és a mélybe zuhan. A mágus szeme összeszűkült szíve hevesen kezdett verni s kezét megfeszítette a nyavalyás kötélen. Nem tudott szabadulni de szerencséjére nem is kellett mert, Alastor már cselekedett helyette. Felhúzta a tolvajt aki a hajó peremén lógott.

- Te megőrültél? Mi a fenét művelsz mi?- és gorombán bevágta a fedélzetre. Kumeii megsimogatta a fájós könyökét.

- Követnek minket!! Agyalágyult!! – felpattant és ki akarta oldozni Celipa kötéseit de Hana és testőrsége megjelent.

- Ne nyúlj a foglyomhoz.- intett mire lefogták a tolvaj.

- Örült hát nem érted, hogy veszélyben vagyunk.- de hiába küzdött nem tudott megmozdulni.

Rei még mindig a varázs alatt állt és igen bátran csapkodott a férfi felé, aki mintha meg sem érezné a karcolásokat amiket a lány meztelen mellkasán ejtett lépdelt el előle. Ő maga viszont kezdte nehéznek érezni a kardot és zihált is. Nem akarta elhinni, ami az imént történt, hogy Kyu megérezte a veszélyt, sőt még Arimit is volt ideje megmenteni. Addig ő hagyta magát elkapni, ez annyira dühítette, hogy nem tudott figyelni és Su-chan kirántotta a kezéből a kardot és eldobta. A kardforgató pedig ott maradt fegyver nélkül. A lány gonosz mosolyra számított de a férfi arcán nem volt semmilyen érzelem. Megfogta a most már védtelen lányt és átdobta a vállán, mintha csak egy zsákkal tenné. Rei ellenkezett de nem volt elég erős. Arcán lassan kezdtek lefolyni a könnycseppek, és már nem tudott semmit se tenni érezte, hogy elindultak.

Arimi látta a fák között fekvő Kyut és Miit a balta élén állva. Szíve hevesen vert. Tudta mit kell tennie, először is visszamegy Reiért aztán… ekkor megjelent a férfi hátán a kardforgatóval.

- Ó, megszerezted a szépkislányt? – mosolygott a nőcske. Kyu felült és látta, hogy Reire céloz.

- Rei?- tették fel egyszerre a kérdést Arimivel.- Én azt hitem Arimire céloztál.- a tolvaj lassan fel küzdötte magát álló helyzetbe.

- Ugyan mit akarnánk egy mezei kis gyógyítótól? Már tél óta várunk erre a pillanatra.

- Mii- szólt rá a társa.- hallgass el.- ekkorra Rei is kezdte összeszedni magát.

- Ti is Nuinnak dolgoztok?- könnyeivel küzdött.

„Miért vagyok ilyen gyenge? Miért nem tudok segíteni senkinek sem?" magát ostorozta majd, mintha megállt volna az idő meghallott egy gyönyörű hangot, sem nőé sem férfié nem volt. „Erős akarsz lenni?" Rei nem értette, az egész olyan furcsa volt meg akart szólalni de nem tudott. „Miért nem tudok beszélni?"

„Hogy tudnál, ha megállítottam az időt?" a hang olyan gunyoros volt, hogy Rei kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni. „Ki vagy te?" tette fel a kérdést nagy nehezen. Hosszas csend következett és az édes hang helyett ördögi hangon szólat meg ismét. „Ha meg sem ismersz, nem érdemelsz erőt." Hirtelen megint halotta a szelet és Miit is.

- Ugyan hiszen még a gazdák nevét is tudja miért ne mondhatnám meg, hogy ő küldött. – cüccögött a balta nyeléről.

Arimi lassan szedte a levegőt nem mert mozdulni, mert nem tudta mi lesz. Az imént mintha egy pillanatra elcsendesedett volna minden, de elhessegette maga elől a gondolatot és tett egy lépést hátra. „Ha elég közel kerülnék Kyuhoz és Reihez egyszerre el teleportálhatnám magunkat." Biccentett Kyunak, hogy álljon fel de amikor hátrált még egy lépést a férfi felé, rálépett egy ágra s az hangos reccsenéssel tört szét talpa alatt. Mii ránézett majd macskás mosoly futott végig az arcán.

- Hova, hova kislány?- Arimi kényelmetlen arcot vágott majd eltűnt mintha csak a föld nyelte volna el.

Rei eközben azon töprengett vajon mi volt az előbb ami hozzá szólt. Érezte, hogy derekánál kezd engedni a fogvatartó ezért próbálta elrúgni magát. Aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy orral a földön kötött ki. Su-chan meglepve és akár valami nagy medve fordult meg. De a kardforgató ekkor már hátra kötözött kezeivel küzdött futtában. Hirtelen fuvallatot érzett és valaki megragadta a karjánál fogva. Arimi volt az mosolyogva rántotta vissza a földbe álló balta elől. Kyu eközben még mindig törött bordáit szidta.

Ez volt az a pillanat amikor Mii úgy döntött ideje cselekednie, felrántotta baltáját és az kezében zsugorodni kezdett, míg nem elérte azt a méretet ami ideális egy baltának. Lassan odalépdelt a nyöszörgő tolvajhoz és nyakához szorította a fegyvert, hogy annak kiserkent a vére.

- Su-chan én nem akarlak megbántani de, kezdesz berozsdállni nem de?- a férfi elindult felé de nem szólt semmit.

- Mi csinálunk most Nuin meg fog büntetni, ha a lány nélkül térünk vissza.

- Ugyan, csak nem gondolod, hogy itt hagynák ezt a szép legényt?!

Arimi talpa alatt érezte a földet és lassan megállt. Rei még mindig remegett, erősen szorította a gyógyító kezét. Lihegett minta kilométereket futott volna, egy tisztáson voltak, térdei feladták és a kardforgató összerogyott. Arimi sajnálkozva nézett le rá, de megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára.

- Rei jól vagy?- lefejtette a remegő kezet a csuklójáról.

De a másik csak hallgatott, bámulta maga előtt a lány és puha füvet. Érezte, ahogy könnyek szaladnak le az arcán, harmat cseppként érve a földre. „Ott hagytuk Kyut, nem lett volna szabad, vissza kell mennünk!!" Megpróbált felállni de a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek. Érezte, hogy Arimi őt bámulja aztán valami koccanást hallott. Felnézett a gyógyító a táskájában keresgélt, majd kiemelt egy furcsa virágszerű süteményt. Mosolyogva felé nyújtotta. Reinek egy pillanatra megállt a világ. Kiütötte a lány kezéből a süteményt, ami széttörött a földön és egy-két hangya neki is látott lakmározni.

- Ez nem volt valami kedves…- Kyu ott állt a háta mögött. Reinek a szava is elakadt.

Ott állt előtte épen egészségesen, egy karcolás sem volt rajta.

- E…ez meg hogyan lehetséges?- nézett fel már mosolyogva. Arimi fakó arccal nézett a sütemény maradványaira majd a kardforgatóra.

- Hát nem a te érdemed.- jelentette ki és letűnt mint ahogyan pár perce tette.

Rei értetlenül nézett fel, Arimi aki mindig kedves volt most így beszélt vele nem is beszélve arról, hogy nem tudta mi történt. Kyu leguggolt vele szembe és homlokon pöckölte a könnyes arcú leányzót.

- Ariminek köszönhetjük.- Rei még mindig nem értette.- te tényleg nem vetted észre? Öregem mit csináltál az elmúlt hónapokban?- megvakarta a kobakját.

- Hogy magyarázzam el? Amikor Arimi megfogott téged én már régen nem voltam ott.

- De hát én láttalak!- kiabált a lány, és szíve hevesen vert nem értett semmit.

- Ez egy trükk, amit ketten dolgoztunk ki. Amikor Arimi hátrálni kezdett direkt zajt csapott, hogy mindenki rá figyeljen. Eközben én készítettem magamról egy másolatot.- magyarázta mutogatva.

- Másolatot?- értetlenkedett még mindig.

- Igen, emlékszel a könyvre, amit Arimi magánál tartott abban volt valami ilyen technika de eddig egyszer sem sikerült.- felállt.

A kardforgató megsemmisülten ült ott. Nem vette észre mennyire is maradt le pontosan. Arimi a tehetetlen gyógyító, akit nem rég még ki kellett menteni valahonnan. Megint elkeseredett, fogadni mert volna, hogy a többiek is mind sokkal erősebbek lettek. Mostanra már biztosan Miiéknek is feltűnt a csere és keresik őket.

- El kell mennünk már biztosan, keresnek.- tápászkodott fel.

- Hol Izludban kétlem.- mondta és elindult egyenese előre.

- Izludban?- utána futott. Valóban a kis sziget városban voltak.

El sem hitte mennyit, utaztak. Arimi ezért nézett hát ki olyan rosszul. Ő, pedig csak úgy kiverte a kezéből az édességet. Az út további részében nem beszéltek, halkan baktatott a tolvaj mögött. Már annyira várta ezt a találkozást és most legszívesebben máshol lenne. Egyszer csak megjelent mellette Arimi.

Végre megvagytok. Kumeiiék hajója bármelyik pillanatban befuthat.

- Arimi én sajnálom.- szólította meg Rei de, a gyógyító először meg sem hallotta majd durván válaszolt.

- Mondtál valamit?- a kardforgató nyelt egyet.

Rei megállt a város közepén és nézte a másik kettő hátát, volt ebben a képben valami, ami aggasztotta. Ami még jobban zavarta az a féltékenysége volt az erejükre.

Mii szitkozódva vágta el a babát, ami pár perccel utolsó mondata után eltűnt. Su-chan csak a fejét vakargatta és füttyentett. Aztán mindketten visszaindultak Prontera felé.

Kumeii még mindig őrjöngött, ám Hana emberei csak nem akarták elereszteni. Alastor érdeklődéssel figyelte a kislány kínlódását. Majd Hana megunta egy idő után.

- Ebből elég higgadj le!- és felpofozta a lányt. Kumeii megrettenve állt és érezte, eluralkodik rajta a tengeri betegség. – Mond el, mit láttál?

- Valami a víz alatt követ bennünket. – Hana szemöldöke megemelkedett majd intett a fejével, hogy nézzen utána valaki.

- Miért baj az lehet, hogy egy egyszerű vízi lény.- Kumeii megrázta a fejét.

- Ez gonosz érzem.

- Igazat mond - szólalt meg Alastor. – már Louyang óta követ minket.

- Igazán és miért nem szóltál?- az egész beszélgetés annyira furcsa volt.

Celipa csak ült ott megkötözve és figyelt. Látta, hogy Alastorral nem stimmel valami és a neve is annyira ismerős volt. A katonák mind egyenruhát viseltek, most tűnt csak fel neki, hogy mindegyik kabát ujjába valamilyen ő van varrva. Tekintete lassan járt körbe hol a rosszulléttől szenvedő Kumeiire hol a mérgelődő Hanára. De nem volt ideje, mert a hajó morajlani kezdett s egy hatalmas hullám csapott át a fejük felett. Behunyta a szemét aztán már csak egy szót hallott. „Alastor" Hana hangja volt. Nem értette miért nyugodt a lány hangja, ahelyett hogy segítségért kiabálna. Mire kinyitotta a szemét látta maguk felett a hullámot, ami az imént rájuk akart zuhanni.

Kumeii is nagy szemeket meresztett de nem a hullám miatt, hanem, amiatt amit az imént látott. Hana volt az, megállította a hullámot, pedig a kisujját sem mozdította. Ruhája és haja is megváltozott, az iménti almazöld ruha eltűnt és helyette egy harcos ruhája jelent meg. Bár és ezt Kumeii nem tudta mire vélni. Szinte az egész ruha egy merő csipke volt. Csupán egyetlen páncél volt a testén az is a mellétől a derekáig tartott. Utána egy rövid csipke szoknya következett. A páncél fekete volt aranydíszítéssel, ahogy jobban megnézte minden ruha darabján volt egy rubintos kő aranyfoglalatban. Válla ugyanúgy szabadon volt, Kumeii nem értette, hogyan akar így harcolni. Bár csak a nő hátát látta valamit nagyon furcsállt, amikor a hullám feléjük csapott még látta Alastort most viszont nem volt sehol. A szél lehordott pár esőcseppet de a hajónak semmi bajba nem esett. Hana előrébb lépett s megfordult így a páros láthatta, hogy nyakában egy arany perec jelent meg. A vékonyka perec gyengéden fogta körbe a vékony nyakat majd épp szegycsontja felett megjelent egy kis gömb alakú rubin. Nem volt bele verve a foglalatba, hanem szabadon lebegett.

Kumeii nem bírta megállni a kérdést.

- Ki vagy te? – Hana arcán halvány mosoly futott végig. Kumeii érezte, hogy fogvatartói eleresztik.

Hana közelebb lépett hozzá és megfogta az állát, hogy a tolvaj ól megnézhesse.

- Én a Kaze vér hordozója vagyok. Az aki a tíz eszköz közül a védelmet nyerte el.- elengedte a lány pofiját.

Kumeii nem értett semmit, lenézett Celipára aki időközben kiszabadította magát és ölében a tojással feszülten figyelt.

- Mond te érted ezt?- a mágus csak bólintott.- Akkor magyarázd el.

- Alastor,- nyelt egy nagyot – Alastor nem ember, hanem tárgy.

Eközben a hajót még mindig ostromolták a hullámok, de mintha állóvízben lennének a hajó meg sem moccant. Hana kiállt a hajóorrába s mintha csak a csodálóinak integetne, lengette a karjait. Kézfejét nem is lehetett látni olyan hosszú volt a csipke ujj.

- Alastor a tíz legcsodálatosabb fegyver egyike.- Celipa várt de nem kapott választ. – Tudod, mint Undin, vagy Indrei.

- Ooo - guggolt le mellé a tolvaj.

- Alastor a tökéletes védelem szimbóluma. – fejezte mondókáját.

- Értem és, hogyan akarja megtámadni?- Kumeii teljesen nyugodt volt tekintettel arra, hogy senki sem izgatta fel magát a hajón.

- Sehogy. – mosolyodott el Celipa.

- MIIIIII?? – visított Kumeii – Akkor hogyan jutunk ki a partra?

- Csak figyelj.- a mágus a fedélzetre meredt.

Hamarosan megértette miért. A fedélzet két pontban világítani kezdett majd fény tört fel a padlóból és megjelent még két nő. Az egyik fiatalabb volt Hanánál de még mindig idősebb, mint a páros. Ő is furcsa ruhát viselt. Az állát eltakarta a magas gallér ami elől zipzárazható volt, az egész ruha csupán a feneke aljáig ért és nadrágban végződött. Az egész ruha tele volt zipzárakkal, a csípőjén vaskos anyag futott végig. De ami igazán felkeltette a tolvaj figyelmét az volt, hogy csak a jobb kezén volt ujja a ruhának. Bal kezén, pedig Hanáéhoz hasonló ő volt csupán a színe különbözött, ez fekete volt, mint a lány haja. Ahogy lépdelt bal kezéből két penge nőtt ki. Kumeii ismét döbbenten nézett Celipára de az megint csak mosolygott.

- Ez Dulma, a tökéletes támadás szimbóluma. A harmadik nő, Sintrát hordozza.

Ez nő a másik kettőnél is öregebb volt, hosszú mogyoró barna hajában egyetlen jáspis sárga kő volt. Ruhája igen kevés anyagot foglalt magába, nyakában egy fekete öv volt, amin ugyanolyan jáspis kő volt innen indult le a ruhája, ami a jobb melle aljáig ki volt vágva és szinte a derekáig felvágva ugyanezen az oldalon. A ruha fekete volt arany hullámokkal, neki a balkezét fedte ruha és a jobb kezén volt hasonló ékszer, mint a másik kettőn.

- Sintra minden tudás szimbóluma. – Kumeii bután nézett de hallgatott.

Tudta, hogy Celipa okos de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire. A két újonnan érkezett oda lépdelt Hanához és megálltak mellette. Az idősebbik nő kinyújtotta a jobb karját, majd amikor a kő világolni kezdett rajta leeresztette és bólintott. Valamit beszéltek de nem hallatszott a hullámok, csapta zajtól. Hana arca nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet de a kisebbiké, aki a támadó erőt képviselte felragyogott. A karján lévő pengék megnőttek és egyetlen mozdulattal kettévágta a hullámot, ami közeledett így láthatóvá vált az ellenség.

Egy hatalmas vízi szörny volt, a tolvaj még sosem látott ilyet. Vagy tíz méter magas volt, hátából hatalmas uszonyok álltak és egész testét pikkelyek borítottál, kivéve a fejét, ami mintha kőből lett volna. Szájából két bajuszszerű dolog állt ki, ami úgy vonaglott mintha külön életet élne. Karjai hosszú karmokba végződtek és valamilyen furcsa folyadék csorgott belőlük. Ha Celipa nem lett volna mellette el, sem hitte volna, hogy igaz. Valami furcsa remegés fogta el, részese akart lenni a harcnak, de amikor fel akart állni a hármasból áradó erő visszapasszírozta a padlózatra. Aztán a legfiatalabb egyszerűen elrúgta magát a korlátról és egyenest az állat szája felé repült. Amikor Kumeii már azt hitte mindennek vége, kinyújtotta a karját és kettészelte azt. A szörny, pedig hörögve pusztult el a szemük előtt. Aztán mintha ott sem lett volna eltűnt.

A kettős, aki az imént jelent meg el is tűnt és Hana egyedül maradt, sóhajtva indult meg feléjük. Jobb oldalt összefogott haja lobogva követte minden lépését majd megállt a páros fölött s lenézett rájuk. Arcán ismét a felsőbbséges mosoly ült már a harc kezdetén is mutatott.

- Elégedett kisasszony? – szólította meg Kumeiit.

- Mégis mi volt ez? – értetlenkedett. Hana megérintette a hajdíszt, amiből két toll állt ki s a ruhája eltűnt. Alastor pedig ismét megjelent.

- Ez, mint már említettem a Kaze vér hatalma a tízek felett. A másik kettő a testvérem a volt.

- Megvárta, amíg mind a kettő feláll aztán Alastorhoz fordult.

- Te, miért nem figyelmeztettél? Máskor mindig nyaggatsz valamiért. – felemelte állát és a kellemetlen képet vágó fiúra meredt.

- Mert nem minket követett, hanem őket.- mutatott a most már talpon lévő párosra.

- Minket? – tőrt ki Celipából. Hana megragadta a lány állát s megszorongatta, mélyen belenézett a szemébe majd halvány mosollyal az ajkán. Elengedte és megsimogatta a fejét.

- Mágiahordozó, hogy is hívnak?


End file.
